


The King and the Lion-heart

by WithLoveWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Dad!Tony, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I have literally only watched the avengers film and the iron mans, Iron!Dad, Mutant Powers, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Tony Stark, Pseudo father/daughter, Romance, Set during Avengers but will hopefully continue throughout the films, She gonna be a badass bitch just you wait for her glow up, Strangers to Friends, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark does not have a daughter but if he did it would be Lily, a whole new world... kinda, and a soundtrack, bc i dont know whats going on but i do know steve rogers has a beard now and i am here for it, i also include gifs i guess, i have made like 3 videos for this fanfic pls help i do not know how to stop, pepperony are the parents lily deserves, slow burn i guess, two lost and lonely lil beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithLoveWriting/pseuds/WithLoveWriting
Summary: Just off the shore of Little Talbot Island State Park, S.H.I.E.L.D sent 2 of their best agents along with a recently defrosted Captain, to investigate a sudden flood of energy that seemed to wipe out half of the woodlands. Upon inspection however, they found... her.Lily Ladahlen was far away from home - a tiny, uncharted island that kept away from civilization - with no knowledge of how to get back. After being picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D and promised by Fury himself that she would receive unlimited resources, their plans are quickly halted as a certain God of Mischief has his own schemes. With absolutely no combat background, and no knowledge of weaponry, Lily is forced into a position that she isn't quite sure she can live up to, or live through.Story will start from the Avengers, and hopefully follow throughout until End Game. Summary will be updated as necessary.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ibb.co/nBTm65R)  
> Hello there!  
> I know nobody reads these, and they're a bit boring and tedious, but I have just one quick announcement and then i'll be on my merry little way!
> 
> Linked below is a video i made, a trailer if you like, of the fic. It's not the best, and probably awful, but i genuinely really enjoyed making it (in fact i had finished it.. and 3 other videos for this fic) before I'd even written through the first avengers movie. So i hope you enjoy it if you do choose to watch it!  
> Linked below is also my writing tumblr account (if anyone bar myself even uses tumblr anymore) that i use to upload gifs and gif edits etc. Would be rad if you looked at that too! Thank you for taking the time to read this fic, I'm so nervous about posting it, but I hope you enjoy and subscribe for more, and please don't be a dick i have literally no idea what i'm doing and i'm sure you can tell!
> 
> Song insp:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtmbXANVRhc
> 
>  
> 
> Trailer!:  
> [The King and the Lion-heart](https://vimeo.com/310093455) from [WithLoveWriting](https://vimeo.com/user59894827) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).
> 
> http://withlovewriting.tumblr.com

 

[TRAILER!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSVr8oXkStg)

 

 **  
  
  
Chapter One. **  
  
  
_“I'm a long way from the land that I left,_  
_I've been running through life and cruising toward death,_  
_If you think that I'm scared you've got me wrong,_  
_If you don't know my name, you'll know it now,_  
_I belong bodily to the Earth,_  
_I'm just wearing old bones from those that came first,_  
_There are many more flames when mine is gone,_  
_They will build me no shrines and sing me no songs.”_  
  
**\- Way Out There, Lord Huron.**

 [Song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtmbXANVRhc)

 

 

_______  
**-**_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

Her body ached from the top of her head to the soles of her feet and after a while of assuming she was already dead, the radiating pain was the only thing assuring her to hold on. The dead don't feel. But how would anyone really know? You wouldn't until you were dead and by then surely it would be too late.

She definitely _felt_ like she could be dead; her body aimlessly floating, the bright sun blinding her vision, blocking her from seeing the slightly overcast sky. She wondered if the sunset here was as beautiful as it was back in Amaranthine: her home. Named after the color of the sunsets, the Island's sky shone a beautiful dark color that was a mix between red and purple. It was peaceful, but the thought bought anything but peace, what if she were to never witness the sunset there again? The thought alone seemed to cause her more pain than the physical pain she was experiencing.

Before long her body seemed to stop floating, the waves underneath her seemingly no longer carrying her body but pushing her ashore. Whilst she wasn't sure of the amount of time it took her to move, she knew that the sun had eventually moved from her direct line of vision before she could find the physical strength to move.

She crawled up the sand that was much lighter than the one on her homeland, her body already focused on the forestry that lay just past the sand as she pulled off her wet clothes; the weight of them almost pulling her back down to the ground. Nobody else was around and she really did start to believe maybe this was paradise, or maybe she was just on an uncharted part of her homeland, a part she'd never visited before.

But that alone felt impossible. Whilst she would always return home, at heart she was a wanderer. She had scoured the Island in its entirety, and this was nothing like it. This wasn't home.

Eventually, she reached where the sand turned to dirt, the sun not blinding her so intensely as the tree's aided in blocking it. _This_ felt much more like home; she was a child of the Forest after all, not one of water. Continuing her slow crawl, she eventually stopped in a slight clearing, surrounded by tall tree's and greenery, before her knee's and elbows shook, no longer able to hold up her weary body. As her head hit the floor and her heavy eyes closed, green energy surrounded her before forcing itself out in a large pulse that shook the trees like a violent storm.

 

701 miles away, peering over a computer screen in the Triskelion, Nick Fury pulled out his phone and held down his speed dial. Once his conversation was over with the man on the phone, he turned to his right where Agent Maria Hill stood. He'd spent the last few years financing the observation of individuals who were superhuman. The _Avenger's Initiative._ If he was honest, he had little to show for his efforts and instead had focused on weaponry, but he was sure he'd just found another super- _something_.

“Commander Hill, get me a Quinjet.”

“Jacksonville, Fury?”

“Not yet. We've got a stop to make first.”

 

 

**\---**

 

 

 

Steve Rogers was struggling. He wouldn't tell anyone; that's not what men of his time did and he didn't really have any friends to tell – he definitely wasn't going to tell the shrink S.H.I.E.L.D had appointed him, but he truly was struggling. As his fists connected with the leather of the punching bag, memories flooded his mind. They usually had the decency to wait until he was asleep, but the visions flashing before his eyes; the sounds of explosions, his own voice telling his team that he needed to land the Red Skull's jet knowing that it was his only option. Peggy's face, followed by her sweet voice penetrating his ears with her pleads for Steve to not sacrifice himself, causing him to swing harder, before he eventually – and inevitably – knocked the bag from its chain, ripping the stitching and causing the rice inside to spray out, pouring into piles on the floor.

He was sure that eventually, the gym would start charging him.

 

Having not yet worked out his frustrations, Steve simply pulled another bag by its chain, hanging it and attempting to once again repress his memories with every swing he took.

“Trouble sleeping?” A voice called from across the room, causing him to momentarily pause his assault on the bag.

Returning his attention back to the bag, he began to hit it only this time a little less heavy-handed. “I've slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill.”

“Then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world.” Fury told him, approaching the man with ease.

 

Steve began to unwrap the tape from his hands as he sat down on a bench next to his duffel bag. “I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost.”

Fury watched as Steve shoved the unraveled tape into his bag as he himself held a file. “We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently.”

Finally taking note of the file in the man's hands, Steve asked, “You here with a mission, sir?”

“I am.”

“Trying to get me back in the world?”

“Trying to save it.” Fury told him as he opened the folder and handed it to the man. Steve read it briefly, flicking through each of the pages but spotting enough keywords that he knew where this was heading.

“Hydra's secret weapon.”

“Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think... The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs.”

“Who took it from you?” Steve inquired as he handed back the file.

“He's called Loki.” Fury told him simply. “There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.”

“At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.” Steve stood, carrying his bag over to the line of unused, and unbroken punching bags, lifting one upon his shoulder and making his way out of the gym.

“Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?”

“You should've left it in the ocean.” Steve said dismissively, his exit coming closer and closer before Fury's voice stopped him for the second time that evening.

“One more thing, Cap. There's been a report just off the shore of Jacksonville. Unidentified and unexpected POI. The briefing is with the Tesseract files, we have a Quinjet leaving in an hour.” Fury handed him the debrief paper, before strolling out ahead of him.

Somehow Steve knew this was much less of a favor and much more of a command.

 

 

**\---**

 

 

The next time she awoke, it was a lot less pleasant. She definitely wasn't in paradise. Hell, maybe. But not paradise.

She was awakened by voices, but she had to strain her ears to hear any actual words, something her body was not prepared to do yet.

“Ma'am, are you OK? Can you hear me?” A voice asked, gentle and feminine, almost as if they were afraid she would scurry away. And she would've had her legs not felt like jelly, her brain feeling about the same.

Opening her eyes for what felt like the first time in days, she managed to make out the blurred outlines of three people, one of whom had something pointed at her, his stance defensive causing her to sit as quickly as she could, her eyes wide as her vision tunneled slightly adding to the harsh thudding in her brain.

“Ma'am- _Oh_.” This time it was a male voice, and she could only assume the person speaking was the blurry outline who turned quickly once his eyes had dropped, his body facing her yet his head looking away.

“Is she-” Before the person pointing the object at her could finish, the other man had yanked at his shoulder forcing him to turn around and cease looking at her.

 

Their bodies finally came into focus when she saw the female taking a jacket that the first man had shaken off his shoulders, walking toward her slowly as if she were an injured deer. She didn't move, her mind still not quite caught up on her surroundings as the woman placed the jacket over her shoulders, aiding her with placing her arms through the correct holes. She wasn't cold, she wanted to tell the woman, however looking down she did realize she was naked.

Allowing the woman to zip together the front of the jacket and essentially covering her modesty, she spoke softly causing both men to finally turn around, a slight blush stretched across the taller man's cheeks, the other's face now poker-straight and professional.

“Do you know who you are? Are you hurt? Do you remember how you got here?”

Whilst her voice was soft, her questions were quick, and she found herself simply shaking her head at the woman. She understood the language, even if it wasn't her mother-tongue.

“She's suffered a head injury, but other than that she doesn't look too banged up. Call in the pilot, we'll take her to S.H.I.E.L.D” Finally lowering his weapon, the older man spoke seemingly to no-one, pushing down a small device in his ear that she hadn't noticed until he'd turned.

“Do you need some help carrying her?” The other man asked, his blonde hair shining in the sun.

“No, it's fine.” She told him, before effortlessly lifting the girl's arm over her shoulders and helping her stand. “My name is Maria, I'm going to help you.”

“Lily.” The girl almost whispered. “I am Lily.”

 

 

**\-----**

 

[TRAILER](https://vimeo.com/310093455)

[TUMBLR](http://withlovewriting.tumblr.com/)


	2. Broken Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song insp:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAYZmIfHEiU

 

 

**Chapter Two.**

 

“ _They say home is where the heart is,  
__But my heart is wild and free,  
__So am I homeless? Or just heartless?  
__Did I start this? Did it start me?  
__They say fear is for the brave,  
__The cowards never stare it in the eye,  
__So am I fearless to be fearful?  
__Does it take courage to learn how to cry?  
__So many winding roads,  
__So many miles to go.”_

**\- Home, Passenger.**

 [Song insp.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAYZmIfHEiU)

 

 

-

 

 

It was obvious that Lily was in the early stages of psychological shock. Her skin felt clammy to the touch yet she felt chilled to her bones, and whilst she knew the woman – Maria – was talking to her, she couldn't hear any of the words she said, they seemed to float past her, groggy and unclear as if she were submerged in water.

Maria had insisted that the two men stay up front in the cockpit as she could only assume Lily would feel at least a little more comfortable with another female, and true to her word Maria didn't stray from her seat. Her hands gently covered Lily's in an almost maternal way, and felt her skin that was still cold from the ocean against her own slightly warmer hands, before she released them from the girl's iron grip and grabbed the brown leather jacket she'd placed over the seat next to her, placing it around the girl's shoulders once more. Even the dark jogging bottoms and long-sleeved S.H.I.E.L.D top Maria had given her to change into on the QUINJET hadn't warmed her.

The flight was quick between Jacksonville and New York, barely giving Lily's brain enough time to access it's fight or flight mode, something Maria was grateful for as she led the woman through the busy building, people parting like she were Moses and they were nothing more than the red sea.

 

The room Lily was taken to was dreary. Only one window sat on the wall parallel to her, and it was so small it barely let any light in, something she was definitely not accustomed to. The eggshell walls accompanied by the harsh hospital-like lights somehow made her feel worse than she did when she had entered the building.

Sitting where she was asked to, after changing into what seemed to be a paper dress, Lily began to mindlessly tear at the edges causing them to split slightly. She had been prodded and poked by needles, and now all she wanted to do was sleep.

“So, Lily. We've got your tests back and you seem fine. A little bruised and scratched, but no real trauma to the head. Now is there anything you can tell me about what happened to you? How you ended up in the woodlands... nude?”

The blonde man who had escorted her into the room with Maria blushed once more, the rosy pink bleeding from his cheeks and down his neck as he looked anywhere but her direction. It was something Lily didn't understand. It wasn't the first time she had been naked in front of people, and most likely wouldn't be the last but it seemed here, wherever _here_ was, was a little less accepting of the natural body. At least in public.

“I- I don't know. I woke up in the sea and crawled towards the woods. I thought I was home but... this place is much different.” Her voice was soft, but the aversion in her tone was evident to everyone in the room.

“Do you remember how you hit your head? How you ended up in the ocean?”

Lily simply shook her head, tired of the onslaught of questions being fired at her from the moment Maria had woken her up. She didn't know how long she had been drifting in the ocean, let alone how she got there.

“OK, that's fine. But if you remember anything, let us know. Maria, can I have a word. In _private_.” The doctor asked, opening the door for Maria to follow her out.

“Her charts... they don't check out. I've called Fury and he'll be here any min-”

“Already here. What's wrong with the charts?” Fury asked as he stalked towards the doctor.

The doctor kept quiet but handed Fury the girl's chart.

“She's a mutant?” He asked, scanning his eyes over her charts.

“Not per se." Handing him over a second printed sheet, Nick browsed it quickly. "She's an Amaranthian. They're a nation hidden from the rest of the world on some uncharted Island. This is the scan of the only other Amaranthian body that's been discovered in the last half-century, the last one was in the '40s. They haven't had contact with the rest of the world since-”

“Since 1944. We weren't sure if they even managed to survive until now, a lot of their Island was destroyed during the War.” Fury's eyes widened in curiosity. He'd read about Amaranthian's back when he was at school, and even then the majority of the world thought they had died out. All they had was the body of one of their people, brought back on a ship during the war. Any biological data they had was from this man, and unfortunately, he wasn't in a condition that allowed him to tell them more. “A _lot_ of casualties for people who don't fight with weapons, and a _lot_ of anger. I'll deal with it.”

 

-

 

“Who are you?” Lily asked the man who had earlier lent her his jacket, her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked over at him. His white shirt clung tightly to his upper body almost as if he needed a bigger size, but she couldn't find it in herself to suggest it.

“Steve Rogers, Ma'am. Nice to meet you.” Steve could've kicked himself for forgetting his manners, but in his defense, he had a lot on his mind between the Tesseract mission, his own haunting memories and the woman he'd seen nude less than 3 hours ago. Pleasantries didn't seem to matter much in this time period anyway.

Steve moved forward, his arm shooting out for a handshake causing the girl to panic, raising her left hand and sending out a pulse of energy and knocking the man back and across the room before he leaped to his feet defensively within microseconds. The door flung open, Fury striding in with Maria close behind him - her gun aimed between Lily's eyes.

“What the hell is going on in here?”

“She attacked me, Sir.” Steve stared in disbelief at the girl who merely scowled back at him, her hand still raised but much more relaxed.

“I barely left a scratch,” Lily muttered, her eyes not leaving Steve's. “Plus he tried to touch me.”

The sentence caused the two other sets of eyes to turn to him, a questioning look on Fury's face.

“I tried to shake her hand and she zapped me across the room!” He stammered, his eyes wide at the girl's deplorable accusation.

“You scared me! But like I said, barely a scratch.” Lily countered.

“It's a shame the same can't be said about my counters.” The doctor sighed as she peered around Fury, glaring towards the counters that Steve had collided with, one door bent inwards and hanging on by a thread and the other completely unattached.

Maria's aim dropped as she holstered her gun slowly, her eyes not dropping from the almost animal-like girl in front of her. Lily and Steve's interaction seemed to spark something in the girl, and she was definitely in a darker stage of shock.

Maria could see the girl's body shaking from where she was now crouched slightly behind the bed in a defensive stance, her eyes darting around as she assessed everyone in the room, trying to decipher her biggest threat. Lily's chest felt tight, like all of the air was being sucked out of her, unable to take a deep breath, and her mind was foggy. _How_ _did she end up here? Why was she here?_ She just wanted to go home. Fury watched her in anticipation, knowing her next move would be to run and he couldn't be sure that she wouldn't meet a much worse fate out in the world alone. She had managed to go from _freeze_ to _flight_ , and he only hoped the _fight_ was out of her system when she threw Rogers over the other side of the room.

Slowly, Maria began her advance on Lily, eyes still wide like a deer in headlights as she gently tried to explain to her what was going on. After only 15 minutes of affable cooing, Maria had managed to calm the girl down, thankfully without the aid of the syringe that she'd had stowed away the moment she was asked to go and find Lily.

 

-

 

Fury sat in his office, trying his best to get the girl to understand. “It's a greeting.”

“He already introduced himself.” Lily folded her arms over her chest now in fresh, but standard S.H.I.E.L.D clothes that included a simple black shirt, black cargo pants, and a grey hoodie, Steve's jacket that she had originally worn hanging off the back of her chair.

“It normally goes along with an introduction. I can assure you, Ma'am, I was not trying to do anything other than make you feel comfortable.”

“And how did that work out for you, _Genalin_?” Lily glared, her dark brown eyes connecting with the man's own ocean blues.

“A- what did she call me? Was that an insult?”

Fury sighed and rubbed his head, letting Maria continue for him. He was too old for this bullshit.

“It's what Amaranthian's call the rest of the population. It loosely translates to-”

“Dirt person.” Pointing her finger accusingly toward Steve she continued, “ _You_ are a dirt person.”

“The Amaranthian's lost a lot because of the war, cut themselves off entirely from humanity.” Fury told Steve. “Maybe if you two can stop name-calling and zapping each other for two minutes, you might be able to talk about it and realize you have more in common than you think.”

Steve's brow furrowed, offense clear on his face. “Sir, with all due respect I have yet to insult or _zap_ her. _She_ did that.”

Fury looked toward the girl who was absently playing with the ends of her hair, a frown present on her face showing her guilt clearly. “Salabe.”

Noticing Steve's brow crinkle this time in confusion, she sighed. “It means sorry. I am sorry, Steve. For both the _zapping_ and the name-calling.”

Clapping his hands together, fury diverted the attention of the room back to himself. “Now that bullshit is out of the way, we have some business to attend to. Something I think your... _abilities_ , may help out a lot with, Lily.”

Steve held in his groan, not wanting to further piss off the man who gave him his missions. He should've known a mile off that someone with the abilities Lily seemed to possess would attract S.H.I.E.L.D. And that was exactly why he found himself only hours later sat opposite the same brunette on a QUINJET.

 

-

 

Lily had tried her best to ignore the man during their flight, instead, she read through the files Fury had given her whilst Blondie stared at her, awkwardly bobbing his mouth open like a fish before closing it quickly and looking away. The other man, _Agent Phil Coulson_ as he had introduced himself just continued to stare at whatever was on the scanner in front of him, occasionally looking back toward Steve and smiling, shaking his head with awed disbelief.

Lily herself had sat feeling queasy and light-headed since leaving Fury's office, the adrenaline finally wearing off and leaving her exhausted, but not tired enough to relax the tension in her muscles.

“So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?”

Phil stood from his seat and stood next to him, across from Lily. “A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula.”

Lily looked up, confusion etched on her face as she watched the screen Steve was looking at as a big green man slammed a car apart. She had been given the same report on paper, with screenshots of the video instead. Apparently, Fury wasn't too happy when the tablet beeped loudly as it came to life, before meeting its end quickly after being thrown across the room – much like Steve was – in the midst of Lily's fear.

“Didn't really go his way, did it?”

Turning to Lily and giving her a small smile, Phil continued, now talking to both of them. “Not so much. When he's not _that_ thing though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking.”

Noticing their blank stares he elaborated, “He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you... Officially.”

Steve smiled simply, almost looking a little embarrassed. “I sort of met you - I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean- I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know really it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board.”

Coulson followed Steve as he stood and made his way closer to the cockpit, copying his stance.

“Well, I hope I'm the man for the job.”

“Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.”

“The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... Old fashioned?”

“With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light... people might just need a little old fashioned.” Steve clenched his jaw, taking in the sentiment before realizing Lily was still sat at the back of the QUINJET now flicking through her _paper_ file.

“Does Lily have a uniform?”

“Oh, um... We didn't really have time to measure and make one and-”

“I don't want a uniform, I won't be here long...” She mumbled, only half listening to them as she continued her reading before a small _ah ha!_ Slipped from her lips, “You're Captain America!”

Steve nodded once, confirming as he moved back towards the seats.

“My Libeno – _Grandfather_ \- spoke about you.”

“All good things, I hope.” Steve half-joked, sending her a small smile only to have it wiped off his face when Lily's shoulder slightly shrugged and she quickly returned her eyes to the papers in front of her.

 

-

 

Lily watched as the QUINJET landed on a massive battleship before she joined Steve and Agent Coulson walking down the ramp and toward a very attractive redhead wearing a jacket like Steve's only darker in color. Her anxiety had seemingly been over-ran by her curiosity.

“Agent Romanoff, this is Captain Rogers and Lily...” Phil stopped, realizing that he didn't actually know Lily's last name, or rather her clan's name.

“Lily Ladahlen.”

“Right. Lily Ladahlen.”

“Ma'am?” Steve greeted the woman, deciding to keep his handshake to himself even though a small part of him wanted to prove to Lily that handshakes were, in fact, a thing.

“Hi.” Natasha barely flashed them a smile before she turned to Coulson. “They need you on the bridge. Face time.”

“See you there.” Coulson walked away, leaving the three to walk away from the jet.

“There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?”

“Swoon?” Lily asked as Steve questioned about the trading cards at the same time.

“Looking at him like he was in love.” Natasha told the girl, who nodded quickly, pulling out a piece of folded up paper she'd taken from the file, writing the word down with a pen she _may or may not_ have stolen from Fury's office.

“Yes, there was a lot of that.”

Steve tried his hardest to not blush, deciding to ignore them both.

“The trading cards are vintage, he's very proud.” Natasha told Steve, filling the quiet silence as they continued to walk towards a man who looked, to put it politely, disheveled.

“Dr. Banner.” Steve greeted the man after recognizing him from the report, shaking the man's hand with a pointed look toward Lily who simply acted as if she hadn't seen it.

“Oh, yeah. They told me you'd be coming. Who are you?” He asked, his nervous eyes staring down Lily before she introduced herself quickly.

“Ladahlen, as in Amaranthian Ladahlen? I've read a lot about your culture... Or at least what we knew of it before you went full recluse.”

“Heard you know all about the hermit way of life, Banner.” Natasha smiled at him. Bruce returned the smile before quickly focusing his gaze on his shoes.

“Word is you can find the cube.” Steve asked, trying to focus the attention back on their conversation.

“Is that the only word on me?”

“Only word I care about.” Steve told him sincerely.

Banner nodded, before looking about. “It must be strange for you, all of this. _Both_ of you.”

“Well, _this_ is actually kind of familiar.”

“There are no tree's here.” Lily shrugged simply once Banner's attention turned to her.

Natasha, who had been listening to something in her earpiece turned toward the three. “You may wanna step inside in a minute, it's gonna get a little... hard to breathe.”

As if on cue, the Helicarrier began shaking, metal gears moving. “Is this a submarine?”

“Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?” The two walked towards the edge of the Helicarrier whilst Lily stayed back with Natasha.

“Have you two known each other long?”

Lily turned her attention toward the red-head, who hadn't removed her line of vision from the men. “No. I met him a few hours ago. I was naked in a forest; he found me with S.H.I.E.L.D”

 _That_ caught Natasha's attention, yet as she turned her head to face the girl, her poker face barely flinched. “ _Naked_?”

“Then I zapped him.”

Natasha almost asked the girl to explain, but instead was asked to make her way inside.

 

-

 

As they made their way in looking around the room full with both people and machines, Lily couldn't stop her eyes from widening in awe even if she had tried to and even though she wanted to follow Natasha to wherever she was heading, she assumed the woman wouldn't want her to follow her about like a little lost puppy so instead she followed Steve, walking close to his back and thankfully he either didn't mind or didn't notice.

“Gentlemen. Lily.” Fury nodded as the three walked up the bridge towards the man as Steve pulled a few notes out of his pocket, handing the man one of them. Lily followed Steve as they passed Maria, the woman sending a slight nod in their direction as Banner and Fury spoke for a moment.

“We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.”

“That's still not gonna find them in time.” Natasha told Coulson as she looked over an image of a man Lily didn't recognize on a screen.

“You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?” Banner asked.

“How many are there?”

Banner took off his jacket, turning his attention to Agent Coulson. “Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?”

“Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?” Fury asked as Natasha nodded, leading Banner down the hall.

“I didn't understand a word that man said.” Lily said out-loud to nobody in particular.

“Get used to it, Kid. Told you, he's a total Stephen Hawking.” Coulson nodded before Lily's eyes widened and she pulled out the folded paper, writing down the name – or at least how she assumed you spelled it.

_Steevan Hawkin, smart person._

 

 Lily was eventually led to a desk where she sat, and after being explicitly told by both Fury _and_ Maria not to touch anything, she tried her hardest to look with her eyes, and not her hands.

“So people really do touch hands.” Lily spoke as Steve sat down in a chair next to hers.

“Don't feel bad about it. There's a lot of things I don't understand about... _this_ either.” Steve told her as he also looked at the computers with a mixture of awe and confusion.

“How long were you asleep?” She inquired, turning her attention toward the blonde.

“Seventy years.” He sighed, the awe being replaced with a quiet sadness. “How about you? How long has your Island been rogue for, I mean? Last I heard Amaranthian's still allowed some people to pass through peacefully... If they ever found it.”

Lily rubbed her hands together, causing them to heat up slightly from the friction. “The war... It took a lot from us. People, land... Things we couldn't live without. We always stayed away from civilization – we had powers that if known about, we'd be hunted for – but the war was the end. We lost so many of our people. By 1946 we were completely hidden. Nobody can enter our Island without knowing exactly where it is, apparently.”

“So how did you get out?” Watching as her brown eyes looked toward the floor, her forehead creasing slightly as Steve waited patiently for her to continue.

“I don't remember. But you... _Captain America_.” Lily pushed his shoulder slightly, but it barely had an impact on the man. “That must be hard; coming back like that.”

“Yeah. It's strange to be back _here_ when that was who I was back _then_.” The two sat in silence for a moment, the sounds of people working filling the silence as their own thoughts distracted them. “So, was it really all bad? What your _Libeno_ told you about me?” Steve asked.

“I didn't say it was _all_ bad... But, a lot of people were hurt during a war that was not ours. You just... took the blame, I suppose. My Libeno – my grandfather – he lost a lot of civilians, but also a lot of land. Two things we cannot survive without.”

“Do _you_ blame me?” Steve questioned, his voice lower so only the two could hear.

“I don't know you, Rogers. But I know enough to not let old men with grudges influence my opinion. You seem to _want_ to help people, which is much more than what can be said about the people from Amaranthine. We didn't want to help, so we hid.”

Before he could reply, Steve was gestured over by Coulson who looked nervous.

“Go, he probably wants to spoon a little more.” Lily said, not realizing her mistake.

“I... I think you mean swoon. At least I hope you mean swoon. He did say he watched me sleep sometimes...”

Lily's brow arched as she pulled out the folded paper and looked at it. “Oh, _swoon_. What did I say?”

“Nothing, don't worry.” Steve told her smiling as he stood to move towards Coulson.

 

-

 

“... I mean, if it's not too much trouble.”

“No, no. It's fine.”

“It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but-”

“We got a hit! Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent.”

“Location?” Coulson asked, now completely focused on the mission at hand.

“Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding.”

Fury turned towards Steve, nodding. “Captain, you're up.”

Lily stood, her head snapping toward Fury, who simply shook his. “Not you, kiddo.”

Steve left after being shown to a small hallway leading to a room that held his uniform and shield. It felt like just yesterday that he was wearing one similar as he drove a ship down into the Antarctic.

“You said you wanted my help, you said you'd find my home in return. How am I-”

“I do, and I will. But not this time. I need to see what you can do first. And a battle with a God is not the place.” Fury wouldn't show his cards yet, but he was playing a whole different card game.

 

 

**\------**

 

**[TUMBLR](http://withlovewriting.tumblr.com/) **


	3. Nerdy Science Bros

 

** Chapter Three. **

 

“ _I was broken from a young age,  
__Taking my sulking to the masses, writing my poems for the few,  
__That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me,  
__Singing from the heartache from the pain,  
__Taking my message from the veins, speaking my lesson from the brain,  
__Seeing the beauty through the...  
__Pain!  
__You made me a, you made me a believer, believer,  
__Pain!  
__You break me down and build me up, believer, believer,  
__Pain!  
__Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain,  
__My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
__Pain!  
__You made me a, you made me a believer,  
__Believer.”_

 _-_ **Believer, Imagine Dragons.**

 [Song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Aebjmgn0bw)

 

-

 

 

Lily watched from a screen, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as if that would help her witness all that was going on, Coulson sat next to her looking just as much in awe. Just when Steve, in his new fancy and rather _tight_ suit was down, a man in a metal suit flew in. He actually _flew_.

“Just get him here. We're low on time.”

Fury didn't want to tell the girl that he had no clue at all where her homeland could be. It was too small to be charted on maps and had disappeared since the '40s and even before that, they weren't the most social people. Nobody had found the island on purpose. Fury realized there probably wasn't a person alive here who had actually _seen_ the Island, bar Lily.

“Why does he get to fight, but I have to stay here?”

“Can you fight? Control your powers?”

Lily's eyes dropped slightly. The Amaranthian's weren't typically violent people. Their powers helped to protect them, but over the past 70 years they were typically used to help them survive, and it wouldn't be until her 21st birthday that she'd inherit her powers in their extremity. “Well, I'd be more help down there than up here.”

“And you'll be no good to your homeland if you're dead.” Fury told her simply, shutting her up instantaneously. “We'll get you training, show you how to fight. But that fight isn't right now.”

 

-

 

After a few stern words from Nick, Lily was directed towards the labs where Dr. Banner was currently situated. She could almost feel the awkwardness rolling off the introverted doctor, but he seemed interested enough in her homeland to be able to withhold a decent conversation.

“So, what's it like there? I mean, I've read the books we had at school about it, but nobody really seems to actually know.” Bruce asked, keeping his attention on the monitor in front of him.

“Amaranthine is... It's home I guess. The island is fairly small, the forest takes over most of the land. The sunsets though... They're unworldly.”

“That's where the name comes from, right? Purple and red skies.”

Lily nodded when she caught Banner's curious eyes, her throat feeling dry all of a sudden. He could tell the girl just wanted to go back home. He almost couldn't imagine how it felt to actually want to return home. To parents that love you: to a family. His own childhood had been sub-par at best, and he couldn't wait to get away from his abusive father as he grew up. So whilst he couldn't empathize, he could at least sympathize.

“Undying, everlasting, eternally beautiful..” Bruce said, almost to himself, only catching what he'd said once Lily's head lifted slowly. “I mean, it suits it well. Your country went through a war that it wanted no part in... Through violence and weapons it didn't understand, and sure they're closed off, and we _assumed_ they were gone but... Here you are. Here your homeland is. Relentlessly enduring, seemingly indestructible.”

It was easily the longest conversation Lily had seen Banner have since they'd met, but before she could respond, a commotion from outside pulled their attention away.

They watched as dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D agents escorted Loki past the lab, most likely to some sort of holding cell. The man smirked at Bruce before his eyes drifted toward Lily's causing his eyebrow to quirk upwards in mild curiosity leaving Lily to assume he had no idea who she was, and for that, she could only be glad. Banner stood quickly, making his way over to the door before gesturing for her to follow, and Lily couldn't help but assume it was partially so she wouldn't touch his things. Which she would've done as soon as he left. Maybe he was less of a _Stephen Hawking_ and more of a mind reader.

 

-

 

Sitting at a large table between both Banner and Steve with Natasha only a few seats away, they listened in on Loki and Fury's conversation as Lily just stared down the insanely muscled blonde in front of her, her mouth slightly agape. _Of course he was a God._

“The mindless beast makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?”

Natasha glanced across the room towards Banner, who merely stood with his arms folded as he avoided eye contact.

The monitor eventually went black and Lily came to the simple conclusion that Loki definitely liked the sound of his own voice.

“He really grows on you, doesn't he.”

“Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?”

Thor looked defeated. Lily had discovered that Loki was – _somehow_ – his brother, and even though she had no siblings of her own, the clans back home - especially her own clan the Ladahlen's, would never entrust one of their own to a separate clan leader for punishment, even if it was a Tehinel – A thief. It would start a war that neither side was prepared for.

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any other world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”

“An army? From outer space?” Steve asked.

“So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Banner spoke – mainly to himself – as he took off his glasses.

“Selvig?”

“He's an astrophysicist.”

“He's a friend.” Thor insisted.

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.”

Ah yes, Clint Barton. Apparently, he'd been taken by Loki and brainwashed. He was the one whom Fury promised would train Lily in combat alongside Natasha. The two were elite agents who worked very well together.

“So why would he surrender? He can't exactly lead an army from inside a box.” Lily inquired, finally joining the conversation.

“I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.”

“He did seem rather...” Lily pulled a face as she delved deep into her mind to think of the correct word to describe the man, “Unbalanced.”

Bruce nodded in agreement before Thor interrupted, “Have care for how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he's my brother.”

“He killed 80 people in 2 days.” Natasha interjected incredulously.

Thor faltered slightly, “He's adopted.”

“That makes a lot more sense.” Lily responded quietly, her eyes still gazing upon the God in front of her who simply sent her a small, yet amused smile. There was no doubting that Loki was very handsome, but the difference between him and Thor was like night and day. Thor seemed a lot nicer, at least he hadn't killed anyone... yet.

“I think it's about mechanics... Iridium, what did they need Iridium for-”

“It's a stabilizing agent.” Tony spoke as he entered the room along with Coulson. “Means the portal won't collapse on itself as it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing.” Tony tapped the man's biceps as he continued past him as Lily scribbled down both Iridium and Point Break onto her list, before quickly scribbling out the latter deciding that whatever it was probably wouldn't give her a better view than the muscled blonde in front of her.

“Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.”

Tony made his way up towards the screens before speaking to the crew. “Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did.” Covering his eye, he continued. “How does Fury even see these?”

“He turns.” Maria Hill told him as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, which Lily guessed it was.

“That's exhausting... The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube. How do your people do it, _Naked and Not-so Afraid_?”

Tony's curious stare settled on Lily, who was sitting at the table looking less than interested considering she barely understood a word Tony was saying, and not nearly as embarrassed about her _entrance_ into S.H.I.E.L.D as he would've liked. Rogers, on the other hand, did enough blushing for the two of them. “We sacrifice our first born child, throw them into the volcano during a full moon.”

The room remained silent as both team and crew turned to look at her. “That... that was a joke. We have a crystal, it emits power to create a force field.”

Tony blinked at her for a few seconds in silence, before turning and addressing the team again, “I read Selvig's notes on the Extraction Theory, did nobody else read it?”

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?”

“He's got to heat the cube to 120,000,000 Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Banner added, as he and Tony continued talking in what Lily could only assume was another language as nobody else at the table seemed to follow before both men shook hands; their mutual respect for each other evident.

Steve cleared his throat and gave Lily a pointed look, a jesting smile on his lips as he looked between the girl and the two men who were simultaneously fangirling over each other, still mid-handshake. Lily lent in closer as she lowered her voice. “I already said sorry for that.”

“-and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”

“Thanks...” Banner replied, clearly not too fond of the green monster himself.

“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.” Fury announced as he strode over to the table.

“Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.”

“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”

“Monkeys? I do not understand.” Thor questioned, as Lily shrugged her shoulders at the God.

“I do! I understood that reference.” Steve seemed pleased with himself before turning to Lily who was jotting the phrase down on the used piece of paper. “I'll explain it later.”

“Shall we play, Doctor?”

Banner and Tony walked out, most likely back towards the lab as Lily watched the young man from earlier continue his game of GALAGA.

 

 

-

 

 

“I'm not going to seriously hurt you, I promise. I just want to see how quickly you can get out of it. It'll help in the long run.” Natasha told the girl gently whilst Lily stood on the other side of the Gym mat glaring at her.

“A _headlock_ does not sound like something that's going to help anyone in the long run.”

“I need to see how well you can get yourself out of a grapple.” Natasha sighed seemingly bored.

“I highly doubt an enemy is going to headlock me and if they do maybe I deserve to die. Plus, they _hurt._ ” Lily crossed her arms over her chest, the woman's words only elevating her annoyance and she could tell her own attitude was grating on Natasha's patience, but she'd grown up with enough children on the island to know what a headlock entailed, and that she wanted no part of it.

“Well Princess, fighting hurts, OK? That's why you need to be trained how to do it correctly so you come out in one piece, and preferably _alive._ You're lucky it's me doing this and not Clint.”

Steve stood off just to the side, watching as the two women glared at each other diagonally across the mat. His punches slowed on the bag as he realized neither were going to yield any time soon, and only one of them was an ex Russian spy. Natasha was the definition of unyielding.

“Just run at her,” Steve told the redhead once he was sure Lily wouldn't hear him. Natasha turned with a cocked brow, questioning him. “Trust me, just do it.”

Natasha waited until Lily sighed, dropping her defensive stance and pulling her arms away from her chest before she launched herself at the girl. Eyes wide and hands coming up to try to defend herself, they emitted a green shock from her palms a ball of energy knocking both herself and Natasha backward before the former assassin elegantly fell into a backward roll, landing on her feet at the end of it, Lily landing ungracefully on her ass.

“I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I- H'lesh kee'm salabe – _forgive me, I am sorry_ ” The girl continued to spout out both English and Amaranthian as she frantically tried to apologize to the woman, but Natasha simply held up her hand to silence her.

“No, that was good. If that's your natural reaction to a threat... I think we can work on it. Good suggestion, Cap.”

Lily turned her attention towards the blonde, a slight scowl on her face. “Who's side are you on?”

Steve didn't reply but instead turned his attention back towards the punching bag in front of him with a smile.

 

-

 

Natasha and Lily had been working arduously for the past few hours, pushing the latter's body and powers, she had never had to work this hard back at home. Their conversation had stayed relatively light with neither asking much of the other's origins, but Lily felt like she shoved her foot in her mouth once she mentioned Barton.

“Were you two Li'm merhal... Uh, together romantically?” Lily tried her hardest not to speak in her native tongue, finding it easier than anticipated to flick between the two languages.

“No. God, no. But we're close. S.H.I.E.L.D wanted me eliminated so they sent Agent Barton – Clint – to do their dirty work. He disobeyed the order and instead recommended me for recruitment. I owe him. We've been through a lot together.”

Lily nodded, suddenly feeling guilty for asking.

“What about you? Anyone back home? Is that why you're so desperate to get back?” Natasha was mainly asking to be polite, but a part of the Amaranthian culture captured her curiosity. She, much like Banner, had a childhood she'd rather run from.

Lily hesitated for a moment, looking unsure. “Not exactly. It's usually more of a political arrangement.”

Whilst she was telling the truth, Nat could tell that Lily was keeping something from her. “Seems pretty old fashioned, if you ask me.”

Lily shrugged, before standing up from the mat, her bones aching with every movement. “It's how it's always been. Whatever is best to conserve the island. It'll take a lot more than just one uninterested sena _\- girl_ \- to change that.”

“One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.” Natasha smiled before she exited the gym, leaving Lily slightly perplexed.

“Don't worry, I don't get that one either.” Steve said from the punching bag where he was still, _somehow_ , upright and barely breaking a sweat.

“Flying monkeys!” Lily exclaimed at the man, who for a few seconds stood staring at her slightly bewildered. Lily's cheeks flushed slightly as she lowered her voice, “You said you'd tell me what that meant... Flying monkeys.”

“Its, uh, a movie that came out. Adaptation of a book, but it came out in...” Steve racked his brain for a second. To him, it had been out fairly recently, but it was no longer the 40's. “1939. It's a film about a witch who had a group of monkeys that could fly, and they were her minions.”

Lily stood, still confused, only now with an unimpressed look on her face. “I understood maybe... 4 of those words.”

Shaking his head, Steve picked up his gym bag and waited for Lily to join him. “When this is all over, I'll show you the film.”

After all, they had _DVD's_ now, apparently.

 

 

**\-----**

 

**[TUMBLR](http://withlovewriting.tumblr.com/) **


	4. Petty... And Tiny

 

** Chapter 4. **

 

“ _Is anybody out there? Is anybody listening?  
__Does anybody really know?  
__If it's the end of the beginning.  
__A cry, a rush, from one breath,  
__Is all we're waiting for,  
__Sometimes the one we're taking,  
__Changes every one before.”_

**\- Holding On and Letting Go, Ross Copperman.**

 [Song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Awr_jzijeIU)

 

**-**

 

 

 

Lily had showered and returned to her room but found herself unable to sleep. She wasn't used to the complete darkness and the quiet hum of the engines, nor the soft, squishy mattress that led underneath her. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Lily scoffed and stood up, deciding to make her way back around the Helicarrier to see if anyone else was awake.

Shuffling about in the starchy outfit they had given her, a pair of plain light grey jogging bottoms along with a dark grey long-sleeved top, Lily wished she'd still had Steve's jacket that he'd let her wear when they found her. At least that didn't make her want to scratch the top layer of her skin off.

As she continued her journey around the ship she bumped – quite literally – into Agent Coulson. The man gently caught her before her body could fully rebound off his, and lightly dusted her shoulders. “Hey, Lily. Where are you heading?”

“I couldn't sleep. I thought a walk might help – it's what I do at home.” Lily looked around the hallway, the silver metal color almost offending her as she thought of the green woodlands of her home.

Noticing her slight frown, Coulson smiled, “Not quite the same view you have at home, I bet.”

Lily nodded slowly as she gently bit down on her lower lip. “Has Fury said anything else about finding it?”

Clearing his throat, Phil couldn't help but feel a little guilty. “Honestly... We have no idea. But if anyone can find a tiny, remote island it's S.H.I.E.L.D. Once this thing with the tesseract blows over, Fury will be searching high and low. I'll make sure of it. How did your training with Agent Romanoff go?”

Lily rubbed the back of her neck, still slightly embarrassed by the ass-kicking that the redhead had given her during their hand-to-hand combat, especially when Lily knew that the Black Widow was _already_ going easy on her. “It... went well, I guess. Natasha – she is...”

Seeing Lily struggle to find the correct English word, Phil decided to help out. “A badass? Awe-inspiring? Remarka-”

“Terrifying. Yes, terrifying. Remind me to stay on the civil side of her. I would fear for my life, otherwise.”

Phil let out a bark of laughter that slightly startled the girl. “Well, you're not the only one who thinks so. But heed her advice; she's one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D has and you could learn a lot.”

Coulson looked down at the girl, her Bambi-esque eyes tugged at his heartstrings. Slowly he placed his arms over her shoulders, gently pulling her closer into a hug. Her eyes widened slightly, her body stiff and unsure before she eventually lifted her own arms and copied Coulson's embrace. As he pulled away, he gave her a slight pat on the shoulder. “We'll get you home kid, I promise.”

Lily nodded slightly before Phil excused himself – he had more work to do – and Lily continued her walk, stopping outside the lab she had sat in previously once she heard two familiar voices. “-I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises.”

 

Lily didn't know exactly what Tony had done, but she heard the electric crackle from where she was lent on the doorway.

“Ow!” Banner glared at Tony for a moment, looking more offended than angry.

“Nothing?” Tony asked with disappointment etched on his features.

“Hey! Are you nuts?” Steve asked as he walked through another door on the other side of the room, obviously concerned about Tony's literal poking of the bear. Tony, however, was barely paying the blonde any attention.

“You really got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?”

“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve asked, demanding Stark's attention as Lily continued to stand nonchalantly in the doorway.

“Funny things are. You don't need to hide out in the doorway, sweetheart. You can come in, just don't touch anything.” Tony pointed the mental prod towards Lily, who simply frowned in return.

“Are you going to poke me, too?”

Tony's mouth lifted into a smirk, but before he could open his mouth with a witty remark that would definitely fly over Lily's head, Steve quickly intervened, his patience wearing thin.

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor.”

“No, it's alright.” Banner smiled at the captain. “I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.”

“You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut.”

“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.”

Lily made her way into the room and stood beside Bruce, looking over whatever he was checking on his computer, whilst simultaneously eyeing the two men whose discussion was getting more heated by the moment.

“You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in, and why now? Why not before? And why drag along a completely untrained recluse – no offense, kid. What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.”

“You think Fury's hiding something?” Lily asked, lifting her head from over Banner's shoulder now the two men had her full attention.

“He's a spy. In fact, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets. I bet I could find your lonely little island in less than a week. He's holding out for something. It's bugging him too... isn't it?” Tony motioned towards Banner.

“Uh – I just want to finish my work here and-”

“Doctor.” Tony said sternly, speaking around a dried blueberry that he'd thrown into his mouth.

“A warm light for all mankind. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube-” Banner took off his glasses, keeping his eyes on the desk in front of him.

“I heard it.”

“Well, I think it was meant for you.” Finally pulling his line of vision upwards, Banner's eyes set on Tony as he accepted his offer of the dried fruit. “Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news.”

“The Stark Tower? That big, ugly building in New York?”

Tony cocked his brow at Steve in mild offense.

“It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what? A year?”

“It's just the prototype.” Tony saw the baffled look on Lily's face urging him to explain further. “I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.”

Lily simply nodded, but her expression didn't change at all. She knew the three – or rather two – were arguing, and Banner just kept using big words that she didn't understand but she realized the conversation was completely lost on her, so instead she took the packet of blueberries out of Stark's hand when he offered them – or rather offered her _some_ – and began to eat them.

“So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?”

“I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files.”

“I'm sorry, did you say-”

“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, we'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide.” Taking the pack of fruit back from Lily with the slightest look of disdain and offered them out towards Steve who ignored his offer. “Hey, woman-of-the-wild, any chance I could get a DNA sample? I wanna run a few tests, see what we're dealing with. Your file is a little – sparse.”

“Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?” Steve exasperated.

“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible.”

“I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.”

“Following is not really my style.” Tony said offhandedly, throwing more blueberries into his mouth. Steve, however, looked like he wished the man would choke on one.

“And you're all about style, aren't you?”

“Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?”

“He isn't wrong on the outfit.” Lily quietly said to Bruce, who shared a small smile with her before turning his attention towards the star-spangled man himself.

“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?” Banner goaded him gently. 

Looking between the three sets on eyes all trained on him, Steve sighed before strutting back out of the lab. “Just find the cube.”

“So, that DNA sample?” Tony asked, turning his attention back towards Lily.

 

 

 -

  

 

Lily decided she wanted to find Steve. Clearly whatever Tony had said to him earlier had touched a nerve, and she was reminded that he had – at the very least – been accepting of her apology, seemingly dropping any animosity toward her, so checking in on the guy wouldn't be the worst thing she could do. It also let her evade Tony and his constant questions and need to jab people with sharp objects.

Finding him down a secluded hallway and attempting to break into a door that quite clearly said “secure storage”, Lily watched him for a moment as he finally managed to push the door open, looking conspicuously guilty as he turned behind him to make sure nobody had heard the noise, causing Lily to push her body flat against the wall she was currently spying on him from. When the coast was clear, Steve stepped inside and cautiously looked around the room – he wasn't too sure what he was looking for but he hoped he'd know once he found it.

“Looking a little suspicious, Captain.” Lily joked from the doorway, thankful that he hadn't noticed her before since the man almost leaped a foot off the ground at her voice. Yep, he definitely wasn't supposed to be in here.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked, hoping his cheeks weren't too flushed, but he could tell just by the wide, shit-eating grin on Lily's face that he probably looked like a tomato.

“Following you.” She stated truthfully without an ounce of shame. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Steve held his gaze for a moment before eventually deeming that the girl wasn't a threat and pulled her by the elbow inside the room, just in case anyone else decided to tag along. “I'm looking for something.”

“Can I help?” She smiled up at him, her eyes showing that she was _loving_ the excitement.

“Help, or hinder?”

Lily shrugged, “Probably a little of both.”

“Just – just be quiet.” Steve sighed, before leaping onto a railing and pulling himself up the other side, turning and waiting for the brunette.

“So dramatic.” Lily sighed, before conventionally making her way to the same level Steve was on, via the stairs giving him a satirical smile.

 _'Flexibility and gymnastics.'_ Steve thought to himself, adding it to a list of what else Lily would have to learn. Maybe Stark wasn't completely insane. Why would Fury bring an untrained civilian into this mission?

 

 -

 

The two crept around for a while, Steve on high alert as he continued to check the door. “Do you think Tony was telling the truth?”

“About Fury?”

“About finding my home. What would Fury gain from keeping me here? Tony said he could find my home in a couple of days-”

“Yeah well, don't always take what Tony says for the exact truth, OK? Amaranthine – your home – nobody has really been able to locate it. For hundreds of years, even before the war and before you took protective measures... The island is tiny and isn't registered on any maps. The few people who have passed by it all claimed they had no idea where they were; they thought they were ship-wrecked and end up turning up in different locations. I'm sure Fury is trying, but he's got limited information.”

Lily sighed but nodded to show she understood. Simply put, it would be a difficult and time-consuming operation that S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't really gain much from. Fury would get around to it once he had less pressing matters at hand.

“Do you remember anything about how you left? How long you were in the water for?”

“No. I was sat at the waterfall, and the next thing I know I'm floating to shore. I thought I was dead.”

Steve chucked slightly, “I can relate.”

Lily raised her brows silently asking the man to continue, so Steve cleared his throat before awkwardly sifting through boxes, clearly, she'd not read much of his file. “During the war, I had to land an enemy plane. It was heading right for a city that it would've completely wiped out. It was the city or me, and I chose to do what I thought was right. I crash landed and ended up... frozen. When I woke up in some artificial simulated 1940's hospital room, I thought I was dead. Maybe even in Heaven. It took a moment before I realized that where I was, was quite possibly _worse_ than death, but for those brief moments, I couldn't move. My brain wouldn't function.”

The two shared a knowing look, both holding small, yet sad smiles.

“At least you weren't naked.” Lily smiled, making the man blush lightly.

  

 

-

 

  

Steve had found exactly what he was looking for and placing the weapon on the metal table with a bang, he interrupted Tony.

“Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me.”

Lily glared at the one-eyed man. She couldn't really care too much about the weapons S.H.I.E.L.D were planning on making; she came from a non-combative nation and wouldn't know the first thing about the weapon, but once Steve questioned if maybe her powers – the energy used to keep her people hidden – could be used for the same thing, Lily realized it might affect her a lot more than she'd first assumed.

“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-”

“I'm sorry, Nick.” Tony turned the monitor around to face the three of them, plans for weapons and blueprints covering it. “What, were you lying?”

“I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit.” Steve told him, clearly irked.

Thor and Natasha walked into the labs, both sensing the hostility before they'd even placed both feet in the room. Natasha's focus was solely on Banner, who in turn glared at her.

“Did you know about this?” He asked, clutching his glasses in his hand.

“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?”

“I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.”

“Loki's manipulating you.” She told him, simply as she moved forward.

“And you've been doing what, exactly?” Bruce sassed back, stepping away from the agent.

“You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.”

“Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”

“Because of him.” Fury pointed at Thor who merely looked stunned, and possibly a little insulted.

“Me?”

Lily turned her glare towards the God. She wasn't really too sure what was going on or who was to blame, but she wanted to glare at _someone_.

“Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.”

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet.”

“But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.”

“Like you controlled the cube?”

“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war.” Thor aimed the blame back towards Fury.

“A higher form?”

“You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.”

“A Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause _that_ always calms everything right down.”

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark.”

“I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep in-”

“Wait, hold on! How is this now about me?” Tony turned to face Steve, pissed that he was being dragged into this.

“I'm sorry, isn't everything?” Steve sassed back, still hostile towards Tony.

“I thought humans were more evolved than this.” Thor sighed, unimpressed with the arguing going on.

“Excuse me, did we come to _your_ planet and blow stuff up?”

“Did you always give your champions such mistrust?”

“Are you boys really that naïve? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats.” Natasha added, speaking over the two.

“Captain America is on a watch list?” Banner huffed in annoyed amusement, arms folded.

“Threat! Verbal threat! I feel threatened!” Stark mocked Steve, his voice simply blending in with the others.

Lily sighed, also quite done with the other humans in the room. “This isn't helping, you need to control yourselves.”

“You speak of control, yet you court chaos.” Thor glared unhappily as Fury cocked his head toward the girl.

“Do you not think this is exactly what he wants? That we're playing into his game?” Lily asked, arms folded as her face remained stoic as she refused to take the bait Thor had offered.

“It's his M.O, isn't it?” Banner asked, looking toward Lily. “I mean, what are we? A team? No, no no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... We're a time bomb.”

“ _You_ need to step away.” Fury told him austerely.

“Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?” Tony inquired, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder, knowing it would only agitate the soldier even more.

“You know _damn_ well why, back off!” Steve hit Tony's arm off of him, his voice raised.

“Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.”

Steve circled Tony, his voice mocking, “Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Tony didn't miss a beat.

“I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”

Steve had clearly touched a nerve. “I think I would just cut the wire.”

Their argument had attracted everyone's attention, the two speaking low and hitting the other where it hurt.

“Always a way out.” Steve smiled, mocking his teammate. “You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

“A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” Tony stepped forward into Steve's personal space, causing the tension in the room to somehow get even thicker.

“Is this really helping? Throwing insults at each other?” Lily questioned, singing a far different tune than she had been playing when she'd first arrived and not only name called but zapped Steve across the room.

“Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.”

Thor's laugh cut through the silence, causing both men to turn to him. “You people are so petty. And tiny.”

“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-”

“Where? You rented my room.” Banner retorted, only adding more fuel to their already burning fire.

“The cell was just in case -”

“In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I _know_ , I've _tried,_ ” Banner's confession caused the room to silence again, “I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk.”

Banner slowly moved towards Natasha, clearly blaming her. “You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?”

Both Natasha and Fury placed their hands on their guns, knowing it wouldn't do much if he did decide to Hulk out.

“Doctor, put down the scepter.” Lily spoke, her voice soft almost like a lullaby as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, her other hand on the scepter ready to tug it from his grip if need be.

Shocked by her words, Banner looked down noticing that he was, indeed, holding Loki's scepter. Pulling his own hand back, Bruce felt the anger in him drain away almost instantaneously. Lily backed away from the man but failed to notice the uneasy look Tony shot her, as her eyes lit up a brilliant blue, although only for a second. He waited with bated breath but she never seemed to react, instead, she casually placed the scepter back on the table and moved to stand between Bruce and the item. 

The beeping from a computer quickly defused the situation, Banner moving towards the computers as Tony's head also snapped around to look over. “Sorry, Kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.”

 

**\-----**

**[TUMBLR](http://withlovewriting.tumblr.com/) **


	5. Someone to Avenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finally have someone to avenge

 

 

 

** Chapter 5. **

 

“ _Cold, as you turn off the lights and memories start floating around,  
__You're doubting yourself and you're tired of not being strong,  
__It hurts to be on your own, but you'll just have to wait,  
__Cause times running fast and it calms you to know it won't last,  
__It's easy to say it'll be OK,  
__But that's always the way it goes,  
__Slow down, slow down, slow down,  
__You'll be OK.”_

**\- You'll Be OK (acoustic), Michael Schulte.**

[Song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iS6ywB3x0l0)

 

**-**

 

 

 

Lily thought the arguments might stop once they all realized they had the same goal and definitely once the computer started beeping at them. But nope. Here she was watching them continue. Thor was convinced he should be the one to get the Tesseract, since it belongs to Asgard, whilst Tony and Steve were throwing insults at each other. Lily simply cocked her brow and shared a look with Natasha.

 _Men_.

Before Banner could even explain what he'd found large explosions could be heard, ricocheting around the metal infrastructure as the engine was blown off, and a sudden burst sent everyone in a different direction. Lily, who was unfortunately stood closest to Banner at the computer was thrown through the display window, hitting the floor of the lower equipment room along with both the Doctor and the Black Widow.

“Put on the suit.” Steve told Tony only this time it didn't have an ounce of a threat.

 

-

 

Lily's head collided with a metal pipe, causing her ears to ring and her vision to turn black for a moment before Natasha was hitting her in the arm. Had she passed out? Noticing the fallen pipe that had landed on the redhead, and the Doctor who was seemingly losing any sense of control he had, Lily sprung to action trying to dislodge the pipe as she ignored the throbbing in her head.

“Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be OK, listen to me. We're gonna be OK, right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away and never -” Bruce was quick to cut off Natasha.

“Your life?!” The man shouted, his body stretching and convulsing as he slowly changed color.

Lily finally dislodged the pipe enough that Natasha could pull her boot out before the two stood and made a run for the stairs. Natasha leaped up after Lily, pushing the girl forward as they dodged the Hulk's attacks.

The two crawled through the catwalk as they felt the room vibrating. Pulling out her gun and raising a finger to Lily to silently tell her to stay quiet, Natasha stood looking upwards over some crates, causing the Hulk to roar. Shooting the liquid nitrogen pipe above him, it swung down and hit him in the face giving them enough time to try and make it out of the maze of corridors but the Hulk was quickly back on their heels as he tore apart everything in his way like it was wet tissue paper. Raising his hands and swinging, he shoved Natasha into the wall in one direction, Lily into the wall in the other. Turning his attention to the former, Hulk began his advance.

Lily's breathing caught in her throat, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Hulk could kill Natasha if he managed another hit, and then where would that leave Doctor Banner? The man was already a recluse, Lily couldn't be sure that after something like this he'd spit out another bullet and she wasn't willing to have Natasha's death on her conscience.

Raising both of her hands, Lily felt her blood turn cold, a tremble that seemed to start in her fingers stretched all the way to her hands emitting a green hue. Before Hulk could manage to backhand the ex-spy again, Lily used any energy she had left to throw the man through the wall, and straight into the next room as Lily dropped to the floor on her knees, feeling completely spent.

Hulk stood quickly, angrier than ever as he roared at the girls. Before he could take a step, Thor's fist connected with his jaw, sending him toppling to the side and thankfully distracting him enough so that Lily could crawl her way over towards Natasha, leaning over the woman almost protectively.

 

The two circled each other, Thor dodging as Hulk swung his fists at him and luckily managing to catch one of the giant fists, pushing against him. “We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!”

Hulk however simply lifted the arm Thor was holding, using his other fist to send the God flying through the air and into some containers before Hulk lifted him again and tossed him into some more as if he weighed less than a feather.

Thor managed to roll to his knee's, wiping away a small trickle of blood from his nose before he extended his arm; waiting patiently whilst the not-so-jolly-green-giant approached him in a run. Before he managed to collide with the God Thor had swung his arm, his hammer safely in his clasp as he knocked the Hulk away and into a fighter jet. After recovering, he ripped the jet's tail off and hurled it at Thor, who dodged it effortlessly before throwing the hammer at the man who caught it easily, but was pulled along by it's weight, the hammer keeping his fist to the floor and allowing Thor to run by, kneeing him in the face.

The two struggled for a while, and after seemingly being done with throwing each other around the lower shuttle bay, Hulk smashed them through the ceiling and into the next level.

By this point, Lily had made sure Natasha was OK – bruised and battered, but OK – before making a run in an attempt to find the God but stopping quickly as she ran onto the bridge; the failing engine caused the helipad to shift, and she found herself sliding toward Fury who grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her upright and attempting to keep her safe at his side before another shift – this time she assumed it was caused by the green giant and the God – allowed her to escape his claw-like grip, she continued running hoping that whatever direction she was going in was the right one. She wasn't sure how a fight between the Hulk and a God would finish, but it definitely wouldn't be pretty. Rounding the corner, Lily skidded to a stop.

Coulson was on the floor, blood soaking his suit as Thor smashed his fists against the inside of the glass prison cell, how he got _inside_ of the damn thing Lily didn't know, nor did she care at that moment in time.

Loki walked past the man and toward a panel, letting Lily crawl in and pull Coulson close to her chest, trying her hardest to cover the man's wound. Loki opened the emergency hatch, sending his own brother flying through the air, still in the glass case.

“Phil, I-”

“You're gonna lose.” The man said, his voice weak but his eyes burning with a fire that was for Loki alone.

“Am I?” Loki turned, suddenly noticing Lily sat next to Phil holding him up, but the man's continued words and his own ego distracted him enough to pay her no mind.

“It's in your nature.”

“Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... where is my disadvantage?”

“You lack conviction.”

“I don't think I-”

Loki's voice was quickly stopped as Lily lifted the gun, aiming it at the man and allowing Phil to pull the trigger, firing Loki into the wall behind him.

“So that's what that does...”

 

Pushing the button on the comms in Phil's ear, Lily all but cried for Fury. Taking the gun from around his neck she returned to trying to stop the bleeding, but there was just too much so instead she struggled to take the jacket off the man, holding that over the wound. By the time Fury arrived, her hands were blood-soaked.

“Coulson, please. You need to stay with me, OK? _Please_.”

“Coulson!” Fury's voice echoed through the room as the man made his way to them, bending down.

“Sorry, boss. They got rabbited.”

“Just stay awake. Eyes on me.”

“No, I'm clocked out of here.”

“Not an option.” Fury tried to assure the man, but Lily could feel the life slipping out of him as quickly as the blood was.

“He's lost too much blood... I tried- he-” Lily stuttered, her hands still pressed tight against Coulson's shirt.

“It's OK. Really, it's OK.” Coulson's weak voice tried to assure the girl, even in his dying breath. “This was never going to work, boss. If they didn't have something to...”

Coulson's hand that had gripped Lily's dropped, his eyes appearing glazed over as his chest finally stopped moving. The medics raced through the room, but Lily couldn't hear them. They were shouting at her, she knew that much and it wasn't until Fury lifted her up that she was finally able to focus enough to hear the individual sounds, the room suddenly too loud.

“C'mon, we need to debrief on the bridge.”

 

**_**

 

All Lily wanted to do was wash off the blood of the man she had been too late to save. The ends of her hair were dip-dyed dark red and had begun to matte together. She could smell the copper scent on her and Lily was almost certain Fury had dragged her down there in this state to really bring his point home to Steve and Tony.

“These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them.” Fury threw the cards across the table as Lily quickly diverted her eyes from both the blood-stained cards and Steve's guilt-ridden face.

“We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, and Thor... I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye, maybe I had that coming.”

Steve collected the cards, careful not to touch the blood. Tony's eyes hadn't diverted from his own hands.

“Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called 'The Avengers Initiative'. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.” Turning towards the blood-soaked girl, he sighed, “You just kind of fell into our laps with perfect timing.”

Lily finally looked up at the man, her brow crinkled as she looked upon him with curious eyes. “Phil was the one who called you in. There had been suspicious activity off the coast of Jacksonville, and Coulson wanted S.H.I.E.L.D to look into it before the Government, that's why I sent him down with Rogers and Hill to check it out. Once we found out who you were... _what_ you were, he told us we needed you for as long as you would stay, at least. It looks like we might just need some _magic_ to fight against magic right now. We need to stop Loki, and I think it would be beneficial to the team for you to help.”

“Help? Wasn't she with Coulson when he died? She didn't do much to save him, nor to stop Loki for that matter.” Tony's voice was full of venom and Lily found herself retreating in towards herself at his fierce stare, willing her tears not to fall.

“The Amaranthian's aren't combative by nature, Stark. She tried to help Coulson, I saw it for myself and she was with him when he died. Take solace in the fact that he – at the very least - didn't die alone.”

Tony huffed, shaking his head but dropped the subject as he stood, storming from the room.

“I want to go over what powers you do seem to have, Lily and how we can magnify them. Nat saw those glowing blue eyes. Now go hit the showers before joining Hawkeye in the gym... We need to get you up to shape quickly and he'll be out of the medbay any minute.”

Without needing to be told twice, Lily pushed back her chair and made her way towards the exit, stopping as she passed the back of Steve who was still looking down at the cards, seemingly lost. Placing a hand on his shoulder, thankful that the blood that once coated her hands was now dry, she gently squeezed it before making her leave, ready to wash the man's blood from her body.

 

-

 

Fury had marched his way to the lab where Tony had re-situated but after seeing the man lent over the desk with his head down, Fury's own fury dimmed a little.

“Coulson's death isn't on Lily, it's on Loki. You'd fare well to remember that.”

Tony's head dipped lower slightly in shame, but he didn't turn around to face him. “Why was she even there? We know nothing about this girl. She suddenly turns up out of the blue and before we know it, shits hit the fan? Pardon me for my skepticism.”

“She wasn't there when shit went down between Coulson and Loki, by the time she got there Phil was already bleeding out.”

“And you don't find _that_ shady? She turns up a little bit too late?”

“She was busy saving Agent Romanoff's life.” Fury explained, his voice full of tension. That at least caught Tony's attention as he swiveled around on his chair to meet the man's eye. “Lily fought off the damn Hulk to keep Nat safe, and whilst I hold no delusion that she couldn't hold her own against him, there's no way Lily could, no way that she even for a second thought she could. But she still took that risk knowing damn well what could've happened had Thor not stepped in.”

Fury threw the tablet on the desk in front of Stark after pressing play. The screen was switching between security cameras that were dotted about the equipment room and Tony couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen as he watched the two women darting away from Banner, who managed to swing his giant fists and knock Nat into a wall one way, Lily into a wall in the other direction. As Banner made his way toward the ex-spy, Tony's eyes darted over to Lily, who could be seen on the edge of the screen raising her hands almost automatically as her eyes shone a bright blue and she sent a green pulse of energy through the air and knocking the Hulk straight through the wall and into the shuttle bay before being distracted by Thor who had no doubt saved Lily's life in return, the girl hovering in front of Nat protectively before the video cut out, leaving Tony to stare into his own wide-eyed reflection on the screen.

“ _Shit._ ”

 

-

 

Lily's skin was red raw as she sat on the floor of the shower. She'd been there so long that she barely acknowledged when the water had turned from boiling hot to freezing cold, but the blood had finally come off her leaving the water to eventually turn clear as it swilled down the drain.

Tony was right. Lily hadn't saved Coulson, nor had she stopped Loki. Both things she probably should be able to do if she were to join this Avengers Initiative. Which she wouldn't.

She just wanted to go home.

A knock on the door caused her to lift her head, but she didn't verbally acknowledge the red-head who opened the door slightly, popping her head in but keeping her eyes to the wall next to the door. “Everything OK? Clint's been waiting for a while down by the gym.”

“Is he even OK to fight?” Lily inquired genuinely, even though her voice held no emotion. Natasha laughed quietly before she answered,

“Clint's tough, but he's not very patient. So get dressed, I'll be outside.”

 

True to her word, when Lily finally dragged herself from her pity party for one and dried before dressing herself, Natasha was waiting outside her door. The two walked towards the gym, Natasha finally breaking the silence. “You know, I don't think I said thank you for earlier. You saved my ass.”

“I didn't do much.” Lily shrugged a single shoulder, her face still glum.

“Don't beat yourself up about what happened with Coulson. That was all on Loki, you did what you could.”

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Lily tried to let Natasha's words sink in but she knew she hadn't done anything. A couple of months was all she needed. Just to get to her 21st birthday when the majority of her powers would come through. Her healing ability was minor at best, and she could only hold out that by the time her powers matured she'd be able to do a lot more. Unfortunately for Coulson, it was too little too late.

 

-

 

By the time Steve stormed the gym, Lily felt the need of another shower. Clint had flipped her, tossed her around, and pinned her more than she'd like to admit. The man seemed to be taking it easy on her, but she could feel the tension pulsing through him every time he'd try to jab her, his fists fast and hard.

Steve halted as quickly as he'd arrived, his eyes narrowing at Clint in distrust before he looked toward Natasha for reassurance, whom just nodded slightly letting him know the man was back to his usual self.

“Are you sure you should be sparring?” He asked, his face turning from suspicious to apprehensive.

“Just took a little bit of cognitive re-calibration and he's back to his best.”

Steve stared between the two of them with a confused frown, before Lily added, “She hit him on the head.”

“Very, _very_ hard.” Clint added, feigning a glare at the red-head.

“Well then, suit up. It's time to go.”

“Go where?” Natasha asked.

“I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?”

“I can.” Barton told him firmly.

As the group of 4 made their way out to change, Lily carefully placed her hand on the outside of Natasha's elbow to slow her. “You were right, by the way. Clint is 100 times worse for training. I still can't believe he _noogied_ me.”

 

-

 

Lily had made her way towards her room in search for some new clothes, the ones she was currently wearing were S.H.I.E.L.D standard gym shorts and a baggy shirt; their clothing was very different to what she was used to. A soft knock to her door caused her to look up, her face staying stoic as Tony entered.

“It's an apology, of sorts.” Tony said simply, holding out the black fabric to her. She took it carefully, an eyebrow cocked in curiosity as she opened it up, revealing it to be a black jumpsuit, much like Natasha's only much less fancy.

“I've been working on it since you've been on board. Thought you needed at least some sort of suit, even if it's not complete yet.”

“Tony – this is... Thank you.”

Shrugging, Tony stayed in the doorway, but a small smile tugged at his lips. “I didn't mean to go off on you about Coulson. It's just... He was one of the good ones, you know? And he clearly thought highly of you if he intended to bring you in on this mission, untrained or not.”

“You don't need to apologize, Tony. Especially not with this. You were right, I didn't help at all.”

“Hey, you did the best you could with what you were given. Coulson sure seemed to think you could be a hero, so put that damn suit on and prove him right. We have a flight to catch.”

Lily wasn't really sure what he meant until she was suited up, gripping for dear life as he _literally_ flew her down to the Stark Tower, the girl quietly muttering under her breath about how she was sure Tony had tricked her, and just planned to drop her off the top of the building.

 

**\-----**

**[TUMBLR](http://withlovewriting.tumblr.com/) **


	6. Queen of Dramatics

 

 

 

** Chapter 6. **

 

“ _Head in the dust, feet in the fire,  
__Labor on that midnight wire,  
__Listening for that angel choir,  
__You got nowhere to run,  
__You wanna take a drink of that promise land,  
__Gotta wipe the dirt off your hands,  
__Careful son, you've got dreamers plans,  
__But it gets hard to stand,  
__Soldier keep on marching on,  
__Head down till the work is done,  
__Waiting on that morning sun,  
__Soldier keep on marching on.”_

**\- Soldier, Fleurie.**

[Song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32W3J7XaNH8)

 

**-**

 

 

“Just stick to the plan, kid.” Tony reassured Lily as he came to a soft landing on the roof of the Stark Tower. He'd learned his lesson not to simply try and attack the CMS device considering when he'd approached Selvig, the push back alone from the device forced both of them backward, Tony's hands almost slipping on Lily's suit from the unbreachable energy being emitted. They had to go with plan B.

Tony walked through the gauntlet, his suit being pulled off him as Lily followed not far behind until Stark took her hand helping to aid her down a few stairs like the gentleman he occasionally was.

“Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity.” Loki sassed, a wicked smile on his face.

“Uh... actually, I'm planning to threaten you.” The two continued their slow and casual pace toward the bar.

“Should've left your armor on for that, quite possibly the civilian at home, too.”

Lily huffed but kept her mouth closed as Tony nodded slightly toward Loki. “Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?”

“Stalling me won't change anything.”

“No, no, no! _Threatening_. No drink? Are you sure? We're having one.” If anyone could out-sass Loki, it was the Queen of Dramatics; Mr. Anthony Edward Stark.

Lily accepted the glass filled only a 5th of the way up with a golden liquid and made the mistake of sniffing it first, quickly pulling her face away as her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Tony glared at her, clearly offended. That whiskey cost him $225 a bottle.

“The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?”

“The Avengers.” Lily answered simply, before finally lifting the glass to her lips and taking a sip. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but it tasted _worse_ than it smelled. Lily coughed and spluttered a little as the liquid burned her throat, Tony simply sighed as he rolled his eyes before taking the glass from her with a look of disappointment.

“You're embarrassing me in front of _Rock of Ages_." Tony huffed, keeping his voice low before turning his attention back towards Loki, "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. _'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'_ type of thing.”

“Yes, I've met them.” Loki mocked.

Tony, not one to be out sassed, laughed back sarcastically. “Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demi-God, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath-taking anger issues, a recluse who shoots energy bolts strong enough to throw said man with breath-taking anger issues through a wall, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them.”

Loki's eyes drifted toward Lily, finally aware of why she was on the team. _Interesting_. “That was the plan.”

“Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you.” Tony pulled on a colantotte bracelet, securing it around his wrist.

“I have an army.” Loki said, his confidence seemingly dwindling.

“We have a Hulk.” Tony countered back, approaching him.

“I thought the beast had wandered off.”

“You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it.”

“Starting with Phil Coulson.” Lily snarled at him, her eyes alight with fury, the dark brown tinged with a glowing blue.

Loki slowly made his way toward the two, raising his scepter as Tony pushed Lily behind him. Sure, Tony had his assumptions about that damned scepter, but he couldn't help his protective stance. “How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?”

Tapping the scepter to Tony's chest, the man looked confused when nothing happened, tapping it once more.

“Oh, that's just embarrassing.” Lily glanced over Tony's shoulder, watching as the man prodded Tony's chest a few more times with his damned stick.

“It should work...”

“Well, performance issues, you know? Not uncommon, 1 out of 5-” Loki, who was by this point furious, grabbed Tony and threw him across the room.

“Jarvis, any time now. _Not you_.” Tony forced out towards the girl, who had stepped forward defensively.

Loki grabbed the man again, bringing him close as he muttered in his ear, “You will all fall before me.”

Without hesitation, Loki threw Tony through the glass window, sending him hurtling towards the ground, many, _many_ floors down. Lily ducked quickly as the suit flew out past them, knocking Loki slightly in the shoulder, before she stood up and threw her hands out, a green blast knocking the man back across the room and into the bar. A few glasses smashed and Lily decided that if Tony asked about it, she'd blame Loki. Lily ran to the hole where the window once stood looking down to see Stark falling below, but his suit building around him.

“ _C'mon Stark..._ ” Lily muttered, her body rigid with tension as she kept her arm extended towards Loki, ready to blast him again if he dared move.

“So _that's_ why you're here. An Amaranthian before my very eyes. It has been a long time since I've heard of your people. Savages, every single one of you.” Lily turned, now fully convinced Stark would be fine, her eyebrows pulled together and a clear expression of indignation settled across her features.

“Maybe, but at least we are not monsters pretending to be Gods.” Another blast sent the man backward, but this time Loki had prepared himself, managing to stay upright as he slid back a few meters. He could tell she was young and untrained.

Stepping toward the girl Loki's grin was almost barbarian. “How did one of you seemingly waltz out of your protective little cocoon? _Exiled_? Maybe. _Unwanted?_ Most likely. _Useless_. Most definitely-”

Before Loki could continue, Tony flew back up to the huge hole in-between the glass, his arm raised and barely giving the man any more time before he blasted him across the room himself. With the man down, Tony's attention turned toward the new massive hole in the sky. “Right. Army. Lily, stay here until Thor arrives. Should be any minute now. Blast the bastard if he tries anything and stay up here.”

Tony flew off into the sky, blasting at the aliens that were now pouring in through the massive black hole. Lily could hear the explosions even from where she stood, a hundred floors up.

“Loki.” Lily turned, thankful to see the kinder half of the siblings arrive. “Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it.”

“You can't, there is no stopping it. There is only war.”

“So be it.” Thor glared, rushing toward his brother, Loki doing the same.

Lily, however, rushed toward the elevator, thankful that she had been exposed to one on the helicarrier, as she jammed her finger on the _call_ sign repeatedly in hopes it would bring it up faster.

 

-

 

Once she reached the bottom floor, Lily flung herself from the building and attempted to locate her team, however the absolute destruction around her - the wailing and screaming of civilians halted her, her momentary consternation causing her to almost get hit by an oncoming police car. This was the first real experience of this country, and it seemed it hadn't changed all that much from her ancestor's stories, pain, and destruction caused by power-hungry souls still wreaking havoc. It scared her.

“We're heading North-East.” Natasha's deep voice came through her comms that Tony had fitted in her ear earlier, startling her slightly.

“What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you.”

“You realize I have no idea what you're saying or where I should be going, right?” Lily declared, her eyes looking around the sky for the QUINJET.

“I wondered how long it'd take for you to start breaking my rules, Kid.” Tony snickered in amusement.

“Thor arrived... Plus, I would've been out here much sooner but the elevators in the Stark Tower aren't that fast.”

Tony only replied with an exasperated scoff.

As the QUINJET finally came into view just above the towering buildings surrounding her, Lily watched as a blue light shot from the roof, hitting it and sending it spiraling out of control towards the floor. The jet rocked slightly as Clint tried his hardest to steady it but landing around all of these buildings and occupied streets would be difficult - not impossible, at least not for him, but definitely difficult.

Lily stepped back watching as it flew down, seemingly getting closer and closer to where she was stood. Lily's eyes closed tight, her forehead wrinkling as she prayed with all of her might that Clint could stop it in time. When they were training earlier he'd bragged about how good of a pilot he was, offering to help her learn as it was necessary, especially in EVAC situations.

Bringing her hands up, Lily hadn't realized that she'd managed to guide the QUINJET down safely, surrounding it in a green light aiding Clint to steadied it. She only opened her eyes when she felt the cool metal from the front brace her palm, her wide, deer-like eyes switching between Clint and Natasha's slightly impressed glances.

Clambering over the debris that the jet had left, Lily met with the team around back, Steve being the first to reach her. “What are you doing out here? You're barely trained. Fury's gonna kill you and Stark...”

“She's saving our asses, by the looks of things.” Clint clapped her on the shoulder as he stood next to her, Lily giving him a wide grin in return. They began to run down the street, Lily unaware that they were heading back to the tower when they all came to a halt. From the hole in the sky, a deep, primal roar bellowed out. A Chitauri Leviathan passed over their heads, the body shooting out more aliens.

“ _Ku'ruat_.” Lily whispered, watching as the beast cast a shadow over them, it had to be at least a hundred foot long.

Clint turned to her, his eyebrow cocked. “What?”

“I believe it's the Amaranthian's equivalent to our _Fuck_ , Legolas.”

“You've been doing your research, Stark.”

Tony scoffed down the comms, “I had a couple of hours of downtime earlier. Plus the next time you insult Capsicle at least I know what you're saying and can join in.”

Lily watched Steve in her peripheral vision, noting the man roll his eyes.

A chain of explosions passed over them as they took shelter behind a yellow taxi, Loki leading the way as he flew through the sky, riding one of their machines. “Those people need assistance down there.”

“We got this, it's good. Go.” Natasha assured him, as he turned to Clint to ask him the same.

“Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure.”

“Lily? I can evacuate you with the-”

“I'm fine, Cap. Go.”

Natasha turned toward the girl, “Do you have a gun?”

Lily shook her head, “I haven't even used one before.” Natasha quickly pulled one of her own out, taking the safety off and handing it over.

“Aim and shoot. It's not too difficult. Nice outfit, by the way.”

Lily blushed, her cheeks turning a slight rose color before she holstered the gun on her belt, finding a small section that was filled with knives, pulling one out quickly, Steve had to dodge to avoid being slashed across the face. Noticing her eyes widen, he simply smiled reassuringly and shook his head. “Don't worry about it – give 'em Hell, kid.”

And then Steve was gone, racing over the bridge to help some civilians as the trio stood, Nat and Clint were holding off the aliens as Lily helped some people escape from a bus whose doors had been destroyed, keeping them shut in.

“Just like Budapest all over again!” Natasha yelled, both her guns raised as she effortlessly shot at the oncoming Chitauri.

Clint frowned slightly, “You and I remember Budapest very differently.”

After making sure everyone was off the bus safely, Lily rejoined the two. Clint told her to stay down, but Nat only pulled her back up. “She needs to learn sometime, Barton. What better time than a real-life battle?”

“I can think of at least a hundred different times that I'd prefer, but _Hu'r nonchen abuel fasionas._ ”

Clint looked over to her, a look of bewilderment across his face as she switched between her languages.

“It means _Those who are lacking cannot be fastidious_.”

“Oh! We have one like that. Beggars can't be choosers.” Lily nodded, but her nose stayed wrinkled, clearly not really understanding. It had only taken her a couple of failed shots when she realized maybe guns weren't her forte and if she wanted any chance of getting out of here alive, she'd need to use her powers.

 

\---

 

Blasting an alien away from her and over the Taxi's they had used as cover, Lily turned quickly to see Clint get rugby tackled to the ground, and knowing there was no way she'd be able to fire a shot and not hit Clint too, Lily ran at them, her boot connecting with the Alien's temple as she all but shattered its skull.

Sticking a hand out, which Clint took with thanks as he pulled himself up, Lily smirked. “Romanoff taught me that one.”

Clint chuckled as he pulled out another arrow and shooting it directly between the eyes of another incoming alien without breaking eye contact from the girl, “I thought I recognized it.”

Lily shot out her hands, pushing back two incoming Chitauri's, unbeknownst to her that another one was at her 6 o'clock. Thankfully Steve had returned, jumping past Barton and knocking the creature across the bridge with his shield. Before Lily could even thank the man, bolts of electricity flooded down sparking up the bastards before Thor dropped to join them.

“What's the story upstairs?” Captain Rogers asked, helping the man up.

“The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable.”

“Thor's right. We gotta deal with these guys.” Tony told them over comms, still flying around as a distraction.

“How do we do this?” Nat asked, looking specifically towards Steve.

“As a team.”

“I have unfinished business with Loki.” Thor sighed, knowing he'd have to go after his brother once more.

“Yeah, get in line.”

“Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us-”

The sound of a bike's engine rumbling made Steve pause, as the entire team turned to see a slightly disheveled looking Banner roll up.

“So, this all seems horrible.”

“I've seen worse.” Natasha said, her eyes staring him down with an emotion he couldn't quite distinguish.

“Sorry - both of you.” Bruce's eyes shifted between the two women.

“No, we could... use a little worse.”

“Stark? We got him.”

“Banner?”

“Just like you said.” Tony knew no matter how docile the Doctor may seem he wouldn't bow down and go down without a fight, he'd done that enough as a child. Bruce Banner wanted to help people, and maybe so did the Hulk.

“Then tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you.”

“What's a party?” Lily asked nobody in particular.

“Definitely not that.” Nat replied anxiously, looking up toward the sky as Tony led the Chitauri Leviathan right to them.

Banner was the only person to move, walking in the direction of the huge alien.

“Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry.”

“That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry.” Banner's body hunched, swelling and turning green. As the alien continued its shark-like approach, Banner had completely turned, the Hulk clenching his fist as he stopped it in its tracks causing it to topple over on itself.

“Hold on.” Tony shot out a blast, hitting a soft spot, causing it to drop. Hearing the roars from the other Chitauri's that had just watched the biggest one fall, they assembled.

Hulk roared back as Hawkeye prepped his bow, Thor swinging Mjölnir in circular motions as Romanoff reloaded her pistols. Steve held out his shield as Lily's hands buzzed with a green hue. Tony landed, a low charging sound emitting from his suit.

The crowd could be heard cheering from blocks away, but with the portal open they knew it was far from over.

“Call it, Cap.”

“Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof eyes - on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you for the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.”

Iron man flew off immediately, holding onto the back of Clint.

“Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. Romanoff, Ladahlen, you're with me. We stay on the ground and keep the fighting here. And Hulk... Smash.”

 

**\-----**

**[TUMBLR](http://withlovewriting.tumblr.com/) **


	7. Sacrifice

 

 

 

** Chapter 7. **

 

“ _As a child, you would wait and watch from far away,  
__But you always knew that you'd be the one to work while they all play,  
__In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme,  
__Of all the things that you would change,  
__But it was just a dream,  
__Here we are, don't turn away now,  
__We are the warriors that built this town,  
__From dust.”_

**\- Warriors, Imagine Dragons.**

[song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3W5ngVTtRE)

 

 

**-**

 

 

Lily's leg came up, reaching tall as she all but kicked the head off a Chitauri. They were advancing like never before, almost as if they were duplicating as they came out of the portal. Turning a moment too late, Lily was knocked to the floor, the alien ready to rip her throat out as he cracked her head back to connect it with the concrete, but it stopped dead in its tracks when Natasha forced the energy rifle through its skull.

Natasha pulled the girl up, both turning quickly into matching defensive poses, low to the floor, only to come face-to-face with the Captain.

“None of this is going to mean a damn thing if we can't close that portal.” Nat told him, lowering her weapon. They were all exhausted and the portal seemed to keep expelling more and more aliens out.

“Our biggest guns couldn't touch it.”

“Well, maybe it's not about guns.” Natasha spoke quietly as she watched the flying chariot swoop over them.

“You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride.”

“I got a ride, I could use a boost though.” Natasha looked between the two. Steve looked unsure, Lily looked frightened. She'd never used her power to willingly help lift someone yet she knew that's exactly what the red-head was expecting of her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It's gonna be fun.” She nodded, trying to convince her teammates.

Natasha took a run up, leaping as her feet connected with Steve's shield, the man using all his strength to push her upwards as Lily threw out a blast of energy, forcing the woman up high enough to grab onto a chariot successfully. Lily could only be thankful she hadn't caught Steve in the blast; she couldn't be too sure he'd be as forgiving the second time around.

 

\---

 

A blast quickly interrupted the duo as they watched Nat fly away, a group of Chitauri quickly advancing on them and causing Steve to hold out his shield to protect both himself and Lily.

Before Lily could pull out any of the knives she had stored, Tony Stark in his suit of red and yellow came barreling down the bridge as he knocked the Chitauri down like bowling pins, blasting his hand boosters towards Steve's shield, who then used it as a reflection beam, knocking out the few remaining soldiers as Lily threw her knife, a quick green blast following it as she sent one soldier into a group of another, their heads clunking onto the destroyed road below the bridge.

Before Lily could even grasp that Tony was there, he was off again towards the building that Clint was currently atop, fighting his own horde of soldiers.

“Lil!” She heard, causing her to duck quickly, the Captain's shield flying over and just breezing past her head, knocking out a group of Chitauri. Turning toward Steve – mainly to glare at him cutting it a little close to knocking her out with the damn shield – she saw a soldier on him, their weapon aimed for his head as he tried his hardest to push it back.

A slightly darker shade of green emitted from her hands, sending a shock wave of energy at the alien, knocking him both off Steve and into the car behind, somehow strong enough to rip him into two. Lily ran toward Steve and helped him up, looking around quickly when she heard gunfire.

“It's OK, that'll be the army-”

“Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians in there.” Hawkeye's voice came through their comms, stopping Steve's explanation of what an Army was. Instead, he brushed himself off slightly and tugged on Lily's arm, “On it.”

“They're here to help us, right?” Lily asked as the two ran through the street toward the bank.

“Yeah. You don't have an army back home?” He asked, barely out of breath as he kept his pace slow enough for Lily to keep up, which thankfully wasn't as slow as he first assumed.

“We don't have wars.” She told him simply, her eyes darting about at the wreckage of New York City before her.

“Stay out here and fend off any stragglers. When the civilians come out, direct them away from the building.”

“Cap?” Lily said, causing the man who was already in position to throw himself through the window to stop and turn his head slightly, “Stay safe.”

With a simple yet sharp nod he was gone, only to be back so quickly only this time flung back out of the window from a pulse of energy.

Lily sent the civilians toward the police and firefighters, before running back toward Steve and helping him off the car that he had so gracefully landed face first on top of. “I'm not sure if I'm more impressed by that entrance, or by the exit.”

The two stood side by side as they watched people try and navigate through the destroyed city, tears streaming down their faces.

“So this is war. It destroys everything.”

Steve turned his gaze, peering at the girl who was quietly watching the chaos with her dark, panicked eyes. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be witnessing this, the very thing her people fought so hard against, the one thing they were trying to protect themselves from. She was right; wars destroyed everything.

“C'mon, we need to go.” Steve told her once more, spotting Thor not too far from them fighting another group of Chitauri soldiers.

Dodging Thor's hammer as it zipped past her and into its owners hands, Lily pounced and kicked a weapon out of a Chitauri's hands before Steve's shield gave it the finishing blow. For a team that hadn't worked together before, they were doing exceptionally well and Lily was trying her hardest to keep up with the super soldier and the God of thunder.

A dart of blue energy flew through the air, knocking into Steve and dropping him to his hands and knees whilst Thor was hitting the energy bursts with Mijolnir, sending them back towards the soldiers before Lily thrust her hands out, her own green energy flowing through into a car the Soldiers weren't far behind, knocking them down flat.

Thor helped a wounded Steve up, his concerned eyes checking the man. “You ready for another bout?”

“What, you getting' sleepy?” Steve's Brooklyn accent sounded a lot thicker as he took a few deep breaths, the initial hit had winded him.

 

 

“I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!” Natasha's voice spoke through their comms, going in and out as if it were losing signal.

“Do it!” Steve told her before he was quickly interrupted by Stark.

“No, wait!”

“Stark, these things are still coming!”

“And I don't think they're about to stop any time soon.” Lily added, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

“I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute,” Tony told them as he flew under the Manhattan bridge. “And I know just where to put it.”

“Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?” Steve asked, his voice bordering on concern. He really didn't believe that Tony was the kind of man to sacrifice much, let alone himself, for the greater good. Maybe he was wrong.

Lily's eyes searched both Steve's and Thor's in confusion, both exchanging a look before staring up towards the sky, in case Tony flew by.

“One-way trip? What do you mean? He's coming back, right?” Lily could feel herself begin to panic slightly. Sure, only a few hours ago Tony had all but blamed her for Coulson's death, made her feel both helpless and worthless, but he'd apologized and she genuinely believed him. They couldn't lose a member of their team. “ _Right?!_ ”

“It's Stark, anything's possible.” Steve told her as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder, before watching Tony fly past with the Nuke in his arms before he soared upwards toward the hole that was ripping the sky apart.

Lily wasn't sure how long she held her breathe, or if she'd even moved since Stark had all but decided a suicide mission was the only way to win. She didn't flinch as the Chitauri around her dropped to the floor, nor when the Leviathan collapsed and landed on the rooftops of the buildings above.

“Close it.” Steve said solemnly to Natasha on comms, the woman barely hesitating before pulling the scepter out, turning the tesseract off with its energy beam, and closing the portal.

 

The only thing that made her move was seeing a tiny object dropping from the hole, dangerously plummeting towards the ground. He wasn't flying; he was falling.

Lily's hands raised before her mind could fathom what she was doing. She'd only ever used her power for protection, to push things away from her. This time, she needed to use it almost as a blanket, pulling Tony carefully to the ground. Trying to push out any insecurities over her abilities and the fact she was absolutely exhausted, Lily sent a stream of energy, connecting from her hands to Tony's limp body, attempting to at least slow him down.

It felt like forever until his body started to decelerate, Lily's own heartbeat was pounding in her ears and for a moment she felt like she was back in the ocean before S.H.I.E.L.D had found her, voices and noises all muffled as her vision was slowly tunneling, but she couldn't concentrate on that, all she could do was try her best to help the man that gave her a second chance.

Dropping to her knee's under the weight of physical exhaustion, Lily could barely hear Thor nor Steve's words, it felt like they were zooming by her backward. She could feel blood dripping down from her nose, traveling down her chin and onto her suit, but the distraction was quickly ripped away when she felt her ears pop, her brain feeling like it was about to explode as she let out a cry of pain that seemingly echoed around the ruined streets of the concrete jungle. Tony was falling much slower than before, and if his suit was in its normal condition, he  _might_ survive a fall at this distance, but before her brain could compute whether or not they'd be sweeping parts of Tony's body off the floor, a giant green figure rushed across her vision, grabbing at Tony and allowing her to finally cut off the connection.

Hulk slid down the building, clinging on tight to the man before dropping and landing only a short distance from the three. Lily pushed away Thor's gentle hands as he tried to help her up before she dashed for Tony with the little energy she had left.

Thor rolled the suit over before removing the mask, Steve placing his ear next to the man's nose, checking for any signs of life.

Lily rubbed away the blood that was still trickling down her face, “Is he...? Is he breathing?”

When nobody answered, Lily felt her breath catch in her throat, eyes searching her teammates, both Steve and Thor trying their best to avoid eye contact. Hulk, however, let out a pained roar, startling Tony awake.

“What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.”

Steve let out a huff of laughter before his face quickly changed to one of relief. “We won.”

“Alright. Hey! Hooray. Good job guys! Let's not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here, I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.”

“We're not finished yet.” Thor added, knowing they had yet to deal with his brother.

“And then Shawarma after?”

 

-

 

Loki crawled up the steps inside the Stark tower, finally regaining strength after the Hulk had waved him around like he weighed less than a feather. Turning, his eyes widened but he knew his defeat. “If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink.”

The group stood around, weapons aimed at him. They had done the one thing Loki didn't expect; they had worked together.

 

-

 

Lily had spent a few days helping – or rather hindering – the cleanup process of New York. Tony had already called in for repairs on the Stark Tower, and Lily was sure if she had to sit and listen to the construction noise any longer she'd rip her own ears off.

Whilst she wouldn't call it an obsession, Lily had become accustomed to watching the news reports every night and the _Media_ – as Tony had told her – seemed obsessed with their team of misfits. One minute they were saving the Earth, the next they were allegedly destroying it. It was evident even to Lily that people weren't ready for them, and especially not her people.

That was another thing entirely. People weren't sure what to make of Lily, so instead, they seemed to settle on fallacious assumptions. One moment, she was Tony Stark's mutant love child and the next; his mistress. Another strong conspiracy was that she was a mutant from Space, some planet far away, maybe even from Asgard like Thor and whilst she was far from home, Space was definitely not going to help her get back there.

“You really shouldn't be watching that”. Tony told her as he turned off the TV, the offensive news piece talking about the destruction of several New York buildings due to the Avengers, rather than focusing on the fact that they had quite literally _saved humanity_. Some people would never be grateful for them risking their lives to protect others, but Tony was fairly used to bad press at this point. He'd rather he have bad press over his good deeds than good press over his previous wrongdoings. Pepper had told him a long time ago that there was indeed such thing as _bad press_.

“What do they want from us? We saved lives, and if the aftermath of that is a couple of buildings being destroyed, isn't that worth it?” Lily pulled at the ends of a soft blanket draped over her lap, watching as Tony sat next to her, covering his own lap with the same grey and white blanket. He'd given it to her on her first night at the tower and she'd only been seen without it the handful of times she'd wandered the destruction outside.

“I know, kid. That's all on Loki, try not to let it get to you. But listen, Fury's waiting downstairs in the lounge, he wants to speak to us.”

“About what?” Lily asked, a mixture of excitement and nervousness coursing through her veins.

“Don't know. He wouldn't say, just said he needed to speak to you.”

That was all Lily needed to get her ass in gear and all but rush downstairs, the elevator feeling slower than ever.

“You're looking well, especially considering what _could_ have happened.” Fury nodded at her as he stood from his seat on the sofa, holding out his hand to shake her own whilst glaring at Tony.

"I know I-" Tony began, already being warned by Pepper that Fury was, no pun intended, pretty furious with him for all but kidnapping Lily and dropping her off into Loki's lap.

"We'll discuss that in private later. Right now, I'm here to talk to the girl."

Lily accepted the handshake and ignored the quick flashback of zapping an innocent Steven Rogers across the room. Blinking the memory away quickly, Lily sat down on the chair opposite Fury, awaiting with bated breath. Tony had decided to leave the room and give the two some privacy, and Lily all but wished he hadn't, even if she knew he'd be listening in on the conversation anyway.

“Before you get your hopes up, this isn't about your homeland. Not exactly, anyway.” Lily's hopeful face dropped slightly, but she nodded her head to tell Fury to continue.

“The clips of you during the Battle of New York... It's attracted a lot of people's attention. Not necessarily the people we want to pay attention. The United Nations have called a meeting, they want to discuss what we're going to do with you whilst we're waiting for my people to find anything to help you back home.”

“What to do with me? I don't understand?”

“They're not happy with you wandering around the States, and the other nations aren't happy about the possibility of you leaving the States. You're technically an illegal immigrant.”

“A- A what? I'm not here because I _want_ to be. I didn't really have a choice.”

“I know that. S.H.I.E.L.D knows that. But there's a lot of tension right now, and between Thor's destruction of a small town, and your... well, _whatever_ it is you do, people aren't happy about it and they don't feel safe. That's why S.H.I.E.L.D have a proposition for them.”

“I'm not so sure I trust S.H.I.E.L.D and their ' _propositions_ ' anymore, Fury.” Tony declared, never one to turn down a dramatic entrance. Fury, who was fully aware of this, rolled his good eye. Lily wondered silently if the other one would roll too.

“It's the best we have right now to keep her in our jurisdiction. Some of what other nations are suggesting, our own Homeland Security for that matter, aren't as humane. They're scared, and if we can at least placate them, we have a much better chance of actually getting her home.”

“What's the proposition?” Lily asked, her head tilted slightly, ignoring the stern look Tony was now giving her as he stood by the side of her chair with his arms crossed defensively as if to show who's side he was on at this moment, and it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D's.

 

-

 

After Fury had explained his plan, which somehow managed to both calm Tony slightly but also make him feel much more apprehensive surrounding S.H.I.E.L.D's possible ulterior motive in regards to the girl. Nick had sent her back upstairs, intending on finally giving Tony the earful he'd come to. Whilst he wouldn't admit it, Tony suddenly felt like he was 7 years old again and his father had brought him into his office at home to question him over  _who_ and  _how_ his own mother's expensive glass bowl had ended up shattered by the front door. Apparently, it was a family heirloom and pretty expensive, but it didn't escape Tony's memory that Howard had actually used the thing to store his keys in. It still didn't help him feel any less anxious.

"That was a pretty audacious decision you made, Stark."

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to narrow it down a little more than that..."

Nick huffed out an unamused breath before leaning his elbows onto  _Tony's_ desk and glaring at Tony who tried his best not to squirm under the man's intense stare. "You know exactly what I mean. You can't just air-lift someone out of a protective environment and drop her off to the guy with the glowing, mind controlling stick, Tony. It was a dangerous risk, and not your call to make. Anything could've happened. I was there when Loki warped Barton's mind, and he's one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most elite agents. You had no idea what would happen to Lily, what she could do under Loki's power."

"I don't think it affects her," Tony told him quietly as he rubbed his hand over his beard. "I know it was a risk, but I don't think the scepter can affect her."

Fury removed his elbows from the desk and lent back in the leather chair, signaling for Tony to continue. "When Banner held that scepter, his whole demeanor changed. Whilst it wasn't necessarily controlling him, it was definitely affecting him. He was about ready to let the Big Green Guy spring to action in that lab. It didn't affect Lily that way when she took it. Her eyes they... they flashed. It did  _something_ , but it was almost like..."

"Like what, Stark?"

"Like it passed through her. I don't know what it was exactly, and without the scepter, I can't even test it. But Lily said their country is protected by some crystal... What if it's not all that different from the scepter?"

Fury was quiet for a few moments as he considered what Tony had told him. Lily had only managed to give them a very limited amount of information about her home, and even less about the crystal she claimed kept them safe. "That doesn't mean you had the authority to risk her life on an assumption."

Tony bowed his head, clearly feeling guilty about the risk he'd put on Lily's life. "Would you have let her fight?"

"Not Loki. But Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff had given her a quick lesson or two."

"A _lesson or two_? You were risking her life just as much as I was, Fury. What is it that you're not telling me?"

Nick stood, keeping his eyes on Tony. "I expect to see you tomorrow morning at the United Nations Headquarters at 8.30 sharp. The meeting is set for 9 am. Do  _not_ be late. And send her out with Pepper, get her some presentable clothes and that does not include your Black Sabbath shirt."

-

[TUMBLR](http://withlovewriting.tumblr.com/)

 


	8. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council argue, Tony's angry, Fury isn't telling the whole truth

 

**Chapter 8.**

 

 _"Big dreams and empty beliefs,  
__Breaking down like you wouldn't believe,_  
No, I have seen it all,  
But I'm trying to make it home,  
But it's dark and we all know,  
Being alone don't feel right, so let me stay one more night,  
Oh, it's cold outside,  
And I, I need a place to stay tonight."

 _-_ **Found My Way (stripped), Mark Diamond.**

[Song insp.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gUlXnuIQnA)

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

Lily pushed aside a deep plum dress hanging from a rail filled with clothes that one of Pepper's designer friends had brought over. She'd not known Pepper for too long, but Tony trusted her so Lily felt almost inclined to trust the woman as well. So here she was, pushing around clothes as she tried her best to find something she liked. Pepper Potts could own a pantsuit, but Lily wasn't too sure she could and it wasn't for a lack of trying.

And she had tried, but 10 outfit changes later and Lily wanted to strut into the United Nations building wearing nothing but the very comfy boots that Pepper had already purchased for her, and whilst Pepper had smirked at her, Tony only scoffed and glared, telling her that it would be much more frowned upon in the United Nations than it was for S.H.I.E.L.D and a certain super soldier.

So instead she settled on a dress both she and Pepper could agree on, Tony had eyed the length of the skirt before seemingly deeming it appropriate enough. Eventually, the grump made his way down a floor to check on some of the construction work whilst Pepper hung Lily's outfits in the bathroom of her room, ready for the next morning.

"He's just nervous, and when he's nervous he gets cranky. Don't take it personally."

Lily nodded but remained silent for a moment. She still wasn't used to the concrete walls of the buildings, the night's wind would be warming by now in Amaranthine, the late May quickly become early June, but here... inside this big metal can of a building, the air was changed, unnatural. Granted, much warmer than some of the bitter winter's her people had faced a few years ago, but at that moment all Lily was pining for was her home, the creaky wooden cabins allowing the cold air to blow right on through, especially via Lily's star window; a large gap in the ceiling of her room, hooked up to a wooden rod that allowed her to push back the thick leaves that would keep out the rain, and give way to a beautiful overhead view of stars. It was a view she fell asleep to more often than not, and one she desperately sought after now more than ever.

"What's going to happen if they all disagree? This Security Council... Fury didn't seem too fond of them, and if they're making Tony nervous then-"

"Tony is... He's just a little anxious. He has been since the whole Chitauri invasion, and with the United Nations breathing down his neck – not just about you, by the way – it's just not helping. But don't worry yourself over the 'what ifs'. I trust S.H.I.E.L.D has this covered otherwise Fury wouldn't have agreed to a meeting so soon."

Pepper smiled down at Lily who had perched herself on the side of the bathtub, hoping her gentle smile would at least placate the younger woman slightly. "Now, get showered and in bed, you've got an early start tomorrow, and quite possibly a long day."

  
Closing the door to Lily's temporary room, Pepper let out a soft sigh. She wouldn't lie to the girl, but she couldn't find it in herself to let her know quite how serious the matter could be.

"Pep? Everything alright?"

As Pepper looked up she took in the details of Tony's face. She wasn't sure that he'd stopped frowning since she'd got back to New York. She was worried about him. Well, she was always worried about him, but since everything that happened with Loki, he seemed different.

"It's fine. She's getting settled before bed."

Pepper walked forwards, taking Tony by the arm and dragging him away from the door. "What's going to happen, Tony? I know it's serious but... How serious?"

"Honestly? I don't really know. Fury wouldn't give me details, told me even he doesn't really know for sure, which we both know is bullshit. But best case scenario? She gets to stay here until Fury's team finds where her Island is... Worst case? God, I don't even know." Tony rubbed his hand over his face, his under eyes were darkened from his lack of sleep, but no matter how tired he felt he just couldn't turn his brain off.

"I hate going into this blind. I don't know what to think, what to say to her-"

"I know, Tony. I know. But it'll all be over tomorrow and once we know, then we can plan our next steps. Did Fury give you anything that might help us know what we're walking into?"

"Nothing really."

 

 

 

**\---**

 

Lily sat in the car that Happy was currently driving, wiping her clammy hands against the soft blue fabric of her dress as she vaguely listened to Pepper and Tony argue about whether or not it was appropriate for them to be 'fashionably late' to a meeting with the entire United Nations and the World Security Council. Lily couldn't help but side with Pepper, but instead of voicing her own opinion, she sat quietly between the two in the back of the large car, trying to calm her breathing.

"Listen, kid. Once we get out of the car it might be complete pandemonium, but keep your head high, and your mouth shut, OK? They're press, just journalists and anything you say will end up twisted and splashed across the front page of a hundred websites, so keep it zipped." Tony told her, his eyes watching as her hands fiddled with a button of her white jacket so vigorously that he was sure it was about to pop right off the damned thing.

And Tony wasn't being fallacious; as soon as Happy opened the door and Tony stepped out of the car, the lights felt blinding. Feeling Tony's hand grasp her own, he began to lead her through the black security gate and towards the building of the United Nations building, which thankfully had full security out, and Lily couldn't help but think it was probably to protect them more than it was for her own sake. Tony's other hand was placed at Pepper's lower back as he guided them inside.

Between the shouting of questions, protestors and general noise of New York City, Lily couldn't pick out any actual questions from the crowd, but as she made eye contact with a man who was sobbing, holding a picture of what she assumed was his daughter, big red letters covering the top informing her that she was missing in the rubble of the Battle of New York, Lily's eyes darted downwards and she refused to look up until she was inside the buildings sterling white walls. Fury greeted them not far from the entrance before he motioned them to follow him, he wanted to walk and talk.

"Full house today. We have Rafael Hernandez who's representing Homeland Security, Marion James; deputy director of the CIA, most of the World Security Council will be video called in, but secretary Pierce is here in person; he wanted to meet you face to face. Other than that, agent Hill and I will be representing S.H.I.E.L.D, and you, personally."

Tony halted, his hand reaching out for Fury's shoulder, the man looking down towards Stark's grip and then back to the man. Catching his drift, Tony released him. "You mean she doesn't have a lawyer? Are you kidding me, Fury?"

"She doesn't have a lawyer because she doesn't need one, Stark. Technically she hasn't done anything wrong and bringing one in only shows that maybe we have something to hide."

"Then I want to speak on her behalf-"

"Hell no. Do I look like an idiot?"

"You might've been the one to find her, Fury. But I'm the one that's got to know her over the last couple of days, both on and off the field." Tony glared at the man as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

Fury's eyebrow raised, but his face remained blasé. "Which is exactly why you are a character witness, so is the rest of the team. But that's where this ends, Stark. If they decide to let her stay, she stays and trains with S.H.I.E.L.D. At least until we can get her home."

Fury nodded toward Lily, who at this point was listening intently to Pepper's pep talk, "Just trust me, Tony."

 

**_ _ _**

 

  
Fury wasn't kidding when he said the United Nations was pissed. So was the Homeland Security... The CIA wasn't best pleased either.

"We haven't had contact with the likes of her kind since the 2nd world war, and even then it was scarce at best. We don't know them, and after everything that's happened the past couple of months it's best she stays under our care and jurisdiction. We operate under the World's Security Council, after all."

"Your interest in our work has always involved results, not procedure. We can only give you said results if you let us take full reins of this." Fury countered back, his voice remaining calm even though he was also thoroughly pissed.

"And what would you suggest, Director?" Councilwoman Hawley asked, drawing the attention to her holographic image across the room.

"She stays with S.H.I.E.L.D until we manage to find her home. We'll train her at the academy where we can not only keep an eye on her but also control the things she learns here. It could even be the foundation for building an alliance that our previous generations failed to attain. We've seen her fight, and she's proven that the Amaranthian's could be a powerful ally if we play this right."

"Play this? Wh- this isn't a game, Fury." Tony's eyes narrowed at the man darkly, only to be returned by Fury's fixed, one-eyed stare.

"This is ridiculous. We cannot allow someone who mysteriously shows up just in time for an alien invasion to enter our counter-terrorism and intelligence ranks. We've definitely seen what she is capable of, and a powerful ally is only useful until they inevitably turn into a dangerous enemy."

"Dangerous? Didn't you send a nuke into Manhattan? I'm not too sure she's the dangerous one." Tony quipped, smiling darkly at the holographic video of Councilman Malick, hoping the man could feel the fire in his glare. Lily was just glad she wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"Mr. Stark, if you don't reel it in, we're going to have to ask you to-"

"No, he's right." Secretary Ross interrupted after placing his glass of water on the table in front of him. "It was a stupid move."

"It was a last resort. We had to neutralize the situation."

"Is that what you're doing here? Neutralizing the situation?" Fury shook his head, his poker face finally dropping. "She is a young woman who risked her own life saving the lives of other innocent people - people you were more than willing to obliterate – in a country that isn't even her own. But she's learning. She's shown real talent and the willingness to learn. So why not give her that for the short time she'll be here? Protection is the least she deserves."

"And there is plenty of protection at The Raft, which is where she should be sent. Her protection, and everyone else's, Fury. We're not neutralizing anyone, but containment is an important alternative to consider." Deputy Director Ross sighed, trying to placate both the men to no avail.

"The Raft is a prison. Ms. Ladahlen has done nothing wrong, therefore she is not a prisoner. To treat her as one would be inhumane."

"You're lucky this isn't my call, Fury. She'd be locked up, with the key thrown out. Homeland be damned. She might've helped, but we have no idea what her intentions are."

"I just want to go home." Lily finally spoke up, her voice soft but strong.

She wasn't sure what this meeting was really going to achieve, nor what the outcome would be, but there was one thing she knew for sure. Home.

The room remained silent for a moment, the only noise was from the slight hum of the computers that projected the members of the council. Lily took that as her gateway.

"I don't know how, or why I'm here. I promise I don't even know how to leave my Island. But I do not wish to remain here, in any of your lands. All I ask is that you help get me home."

A pregnant pause continued before Secretary Ross sighed. "Director Fury, I'd like to begin your character witness."

  
**\---**

  
Not all of the Avengers had attended the trial, but all that had fought with her gave a written statement. Natasha had written about how well she'd picked up training, and had briefly mentioned that she had saved her life, leaving out that it was the Hulk who'd almost taken it. Clint had written about how she had managed to use her powers to help him safely land the Quinjet, Bruce had written about how she was soft-natured but would be a strong ally. Thor had written that she was worthy, that he believed their people brought peace. Whilst their words were of value, their points were quickly dismissed. The words of Captain America held much more significance, he was, after all, a known hero both in the United States and around the world, and Tony Stark's own statement held it's own weight. Steve had told them about how well she had fought – side by side – and that the outcome of events may have been different had she not of offered up her help – which she did willingly – even though she had barely any combat training. Lily wasn't quite sure the outcome would've differed, and she wasn't sure the court agreed either.

"I haven't known Ms. Ladahlan long, and there was a point where I had no intention to know her at all. But throughout the past couple of days, she's not only proven that she's willing to learn, that she can learn, and that she isn't here with any ill intentions. You heard the girl, she wants to go home just as badly as you want her to. But whilst she's here, isn't it better for everyone if she continues to help? So she can return to her people with stories of how we found her, and we helped. We all know Amaranthian's are powerful, you're not idiots, there's footage of what she can do and if helped, there's no questioning that she could be hazardous. But turn on her? Lock her up? What'll that prove? That we're the bad guys. If she's harnessing her power at this age imagine what power her elders have. Do we really want to piss them off?" Stark finished, his eyebrow cocked arrogantly.

Fury wasn't wrong, the court was divided and he could only hope Fury's plan would work because no matter how much he didn't want Lily to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, maybe it would be the only thing saving her from being locked up on the raft. Or worse.

"We'll take a 10-minute recess and then we'll vote."


	9. It's My Party

 

 

 

**Chapter 9.**

 

“ _Let's make this happen girl,  
__You gotta show the world that something good can work,  
__And it can work for you, and you know that it will,  
__Let's get this started girl,  
__We're moving up, we're moving up,  
__It's been a lot to change but you always get what you want.”_

**\- Something Good Can Work, Two Door Cinema Club.**

[song insp.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3qK33LZFE8)

 

**\-----**

 

 

The council's recess lasted no longer than 15 minutes but the deliberation lasted much, much longer and eventually after 2 and a half hours Lily had managed to bite down an entire thumbnail whilst waiting and Tony had paced around for so long Pepper had to physically intervene before he wore a hole in the carpet. But eventually, they were ushered back inside the main room which was so quiet you could hear a penny drop.

“We've come to a verdict.” Security Pierce announced, folding his hands in front of him.

Lily's eyes darted towards Fury but his face remained stoic and although he knew the decision they'd come to, his expression revealed nothing. Turning her attention towards Stark, who had obviously been trying to gauge the same answers from the man as she watched him huff silently and roll his eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lily reached for Tony's hand and grasped it tightly.

“We will relinquish responsibility to S.H.I.E.L.D whilst they locate your homeland. You will be employed by S.H.I.E.L.D up until they return you home. Any disputes and you will be withdrawn and placed into a secure facility until further notice. You have one chance, Ms. Ladahlen. Please use it wisely.”

The faces around the room made it obvious that not everyone was happy but at that moment Lily couldn't bring herself to care. Tony's hand squeezed hers before pulling both herself and Pepper into a hug. As the room began clearing out, Tony turned towards Lily with a wide grin. “We'll celebrate tonight! I'll call the whole team back, we'll make it a real Stark Party.”

“A word please, Stark.” Fury's monotone voice almost boomed from behind them, his tone unsettlingly even as if he hadn't just won his case.

Leading all 3 to a secluded office Fury turned and finally smiled. “Congratulations are in order, Ms. Ladahlen.”

Taking her hand in his own, he gave her a firm handshake which almost forced her brain to jump back to the memory of her throwing Steve across the Doctor's office. It hadn't even been a long time since, but it suddenly felt like years since she'd been with the team.

“Where are the others? I thought they might come today.”

Ignoring the small whine in Lily's voice, Fury continued. “I thought it best for their Character Witness reports being in writing rather than in person. There's a lot of authoritative people in that room, a lot of them who aren't on board with the Avenger's Initiative and are, as I'm sure you could tell, a little bitter about it. After what everyone did for New York, I think they all deserve a little respite. Which is what I wanted to speak to you about before this Gatsby-style party of yours tonight.”

Tony smirked at Fury as their eyes met. “Worried you won't get an invite, Nicholas?”

“Afraid I'd have to decline anyway, Anthony. I'm flying out in a few hours, top secret – even you aren't cleared to know, Stark – so just until I'm back, I'll be leaving her in your custody. _Joint custody_ , I'm hoping.”

Fury's brow lifted as he looked toward Pepper, the woman smirking back at him as Tony's eyes narrowed slightly. “What about the UN? You didn't mention a disappearing act to them so I can only assume they're out of the loop.”

“For good reason,” Nick confirmed before turning back towards Lily. “I'll be overseeing a... project. There's not a definitive timeline, but it shouldn't be for too long. You'll be enrolling in the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy of Operations. It's the most aggressive program out of the 3 academies, but it's where we think you'll flourish the best. You'll get trained as a Field agent but we're hoping we'll be able to zone in on your powers, control them and maybe see how far we can push them; find your limits. They also have a dance elective, if you're so inclined.”

“what about sending me home? You said you'd help.” Looking like a downcast puppy, Lily suddenly looked much younger than her 20 years.

“It's of the utmost importance to me, but I need to kick start this project first. I already have people working on at least locating the island, have been since we first realized what you are. But once this project is on its feet you'll have my full attention and resources. But for now, you'll stay with Tony, train with any of the team who aren't on missions and prepare for the academy. Agent Hill will be checking in every now and then when she's in New York. Congratulations kid, and welcome – temporarily – to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

With a gentle pat on her shoulder, Fury left the room with his black trench coat flowing behind him as if it were connected to its own personal wind machine.

“So, back to the party planning.”

 

**_ _ _ _**

 

 

Lily had to give it to Pepper, the woman could not only plan but pull off a 'Stark Style' party with less than 12 hours notice. Between herself and Jarvis, she had managed to get caterers by 3 pm, a few mixologists by 5 pm, and the entire room decorated by 7 pm, a full hour and a half before any guests would arrive.

As the so-called guest of honor, Tony had explained to Lily that she was expected to make an entrance after the guests arrive, _fashionably late_ , he'd told her again. All eyes would be on her and Lily couldn't think of anything worse. After what had transpired after the Battle of New York, eyes were already on Lily in both curiosity and judgment. She was starting to regret agreeing to the extravaganza.

Natasha had helped her acquire a dress fit for the occasion and had even taken her to a small tattoo shop earlier and held her hand as the heavily tattooed man pierced her ears. Thankfully, only a small shock of blue pulsed out of her palms, warming both her own and Natasha's hands but not causing any actual harm to either of them.

 

\----

 

Being ' _fashionably late_ ' was one thing, but making a grand entrance on the arm of one of the most famous men in New York was something else entirely and Lily was less than pleased about it. After Natasha brought Lily back to the tower, Pepper had taken over with entertaining her whilst _Rodriguez_ \- apparently the man only went by one name – primed and plucked his way to perfection before she was shimmied into a flowing red dress and a pair of small red heels that although were not anywhere near as high as Pepper's, still made Lily cringe.

Tony had instructed Pepper to invite _everyone who is anyone_ , which meant Pepper had gone over the guest list a few times, striking out and adding names more than she'd care to admit and Lily really didn't know how the woman managed to do it, but it didn't hit Lily that she didn't know most of the people there until her eyes met a sea of strangers.

Removing her hand from the crook of his arm, Tony placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her gently to face him. “Hey, kiddo, it's OK. If you don't wanna do this; if you want to change your mind, it's fine. I can call this whole thing off right now and send everyone home.”

Lily's dark eyes darted back toward the crowd of unfamiliar faces as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She didn't have the heart to tell Tony that it, in fact, wasn't her idea for this party, but as her eyes darted around the room, she made eye contact with a familiar pair that looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. Shaking her head as if to restart her brain, Lily plastered a small smile on her face before turning back to Tony. “No, you don't have to do that. This place is beautiful, yourself and Pepper did a great job. I appreciate it. Thank you, Tony.”

He knew that whilst she probably did appreciate it, she was also very clearly over-whelmed and making a big deal out of her _not_ making a big deal could result in part 2 of the 'Lily-blasting-someone-across-the-room' saga, however in a room this compact with people, it would be much more like bowling. So instead, he offered her his most charming smile and placed her hand back onto his inner elbow before leading her down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the steps they were met by Pepper who was in a stunning blue dress, the bottom of it skimming the floor and hiding her killer heels. “How're you feeling? Everything OK?”

“I'm OK. It's just a little...”

“Much?” Pepper smiled, her head tilting to the side slightly.

Huffing out a small laugh, Lily nodded in agreement. “Are his parties always like this?”

“Oh no, they're normally much, _much_ worse. I'm surprised he's even still sober at this time. Slowing down in your old age, Stark?” A soft voice came from behind Lily, causing her to turn around.

“Uh, I believe you're older than me, _thank you._ Lily, this is my friend, James Rhodes-”

“Best friend. And it's _Colonel_ thank you very much. But you can just call me-”

“Rhodey. Just call him Rhodey. And best friend is debatable if you embarrass me in front of the new girl.” Tony glared, but his voice was light and playful.

“Nothing could possibly be as embarrassing as you urinating in your suit at your last party. Plus he was firing his stupid repulsors in a room full of people only _hours_ after I had been defending him to the entire American government.”

“In my defense, I was dying of palladium poisoning from my own Arc Reactor; I was grieving. Plus you broke my sauna.”

“I-really?! It only broke because you _threw us both through it_.”

The two continued to bicker as they walked off, Rhodes shouting a quick 'good to meet you' over his shoulder.

“Are _they_ always like that?”

“They've been best friends since they were young. In a lot of ways they're more like brothers.”

“Where was he during the invasion?”

“Rhodey was in Hong Kong. He wouldn't have made it back in time. He came back when he could, but by that time Fury had already collected you for a briefing. But believe me, Tony trusts Rhodey with his life, and so do I. You can trust him.”

Lily nodded, Tony's opinion meant a lot to Lily, but she felt maybe Pepper had a slightly better read on people. Nevertheless, Lily felt a little calmer in the man's presence.

“Listen, there's a man headed over, Kevin Rushmore, and I am willingly, yet slightly begrudgingly, sacrificing myself to the next two hours of having him spit every time he talks - which he does a lot - to save you. Head to the bar, get a drink and relax. And I mean a _non-alcoholic_ drink, ignore whatever Tony has told you. You're not old enough.”

Lily's head turned, looking out for the man Pepper had mentioned but realized she wouldn't recognize him anyway. Instead, Lily smiled gratefully before dashing off as fast as her small heels would allow her, avoiding any eye contact in case someone thought it an invitation to start a conversation.

 

\-----

 

Once she got to the bar, Lily realized she didn't actually know what drinks they had. Where she came from they had mainly water, and would heat it up with a few leaves for tea, and they had some kind of alcoholic beverage that Lily had sneaked a sip of when she was younger, the drink almost knocking her out cold and tasted ten times worse than the golden drink Tony had given Lily during their battle with Loki.

Taking a seat next to the first familiar face she'd seen, Lily sent the man a small smile. “Hey, Bruce. How're you?”

“Uncomfortable and counting down the minutes until it's socially acceptable to leave or at least until Stark won't realize I've gone.” Bruce's voice was light, but his body seemed tense. The man felt nervous in a crowd, and after witnessing him turn into the Hulk twice now, Lily could understand why.

“I'd wait until he pees in his suit again, should be safe then.”

Bruce's dark, chocolate colored eyes took a double-take, widening as Lily's offhanded comment registered in his brain. He was definitely not going to stay around to see that. “What would you like to drink?”

Lily eyed the mass amounts of bottles behind the bar before settling on water, even that was a difficult decision as apparently, Tony had both still and sparkling, and 5 different flavors. Thankfully Bruce had told the bartender to just give her bottled water, knowing damn well Tony wouldn't have tapped.

Once they'd both received their drinks, Bruce cleared his throat as his forehead frowned slightly in apprehension. “Lily, I was wondering if it was possible, and only if you're totally comfortable with it, but possibly doing a few tests; some simple exams like taking your blood, maybe some skin cells... Non-evasive, obviously. Just, any information S.H.I.E.L.D had on your kind is private and I don't have clearance. I've been interested in your people since I was a kid, but the information we had on you was scarce at best.”

Lily's brows shot up, causing Bruce to begin to retract his request, “I mean, if not that's totally fine too. I don't want you to feel like it's something you have to do just because we're friends or-”

“We're friends?” Lily inquired, her stomach twisting in a way that felt good.

A deep blush colored Banner's cheeks, his mouth bobbing open and closed a few times before he managed to cultivate a sentence, “I-I think so. Do... Do you?”

A large smile broke on her face, causing her cheeks to hurt instantaneously. “I do, Bruce. And yes, I'd be happy to do some.. _tests_. So long as you're the one doing them.”

Bruce's mood brightened right away, but his warm smile turned shy as a certain red-headed ex-spy began to strut towards them. Lily might not understand all of the American ways and social cues, but watching Bruce's doe eyes turn almost heart-shaped, she could tell that the doctor was harboring some amorous feelings toward the Russian. She was wrong when she'd asked Natasha if she and Clint were Li'm merhal, or _romantically involved_ , but maybe the ex-spy and genius doctor could be. If she could tell Bruce's feelings for her, there was no doubt that Nat could too, in fact, she probably knew before Banner himself did.

“Hey strangers, long time no see.” Her deep voice soothed Lily's trepidation; nobody would dare stroll up to the small group unless Natasha allowed it, and tonight her demeanor was calm but uninterested enough to keep unwanted attention reduced to quick glances and hushed whispers. This was the first time Lily truly realized that Natasha was powerful both on and off of the field. _She_ was her own weapon, she didn't need guns, or powers, or a genius IQ to prove that. Thankfully she caught herself before she too was giving Natasha heart-eyes.

“Can I, uh, buy you a drink, Nat?” Bruce smiled, his hands fiddling with his suit jacket.

“It's a free bar, Banner. But yes, I'll take a vodka soda, thank you.”

Bruce's cheeks flamed, but the man held his composure as he nodded and turned to flag down the bartender.

“How are you dealing with all of this? There's a lot of attention on you tonight, is everyone being nice?” Nat's voice was tinged with humor, but she knew in her gut that if she had any problems that Natasha would be the first person to throw someone out. Or take them out, either one.

“It's not as bad as I thought it would be. A lot of people I don't know, but everyone is keeping their distance, which is... nice, actually. Have you seen any of the others?”

“Clint's probably up in the vents again. He was drinking with Thor earlier and I overheard him talking about it, so be careful what you say tonight, he'll probably overhear it,” Nat's eyes glanced up towards the vents along the ceiling, as if she could pinpoint where he was at that moment, and truth be told she probably could,

“Tony's buzzing around somewhere, trying to avoid speaking to his own guests but Pepper's got him on a pretty tight leash, thank god. Cap is over by the balcony, he's been hounded by a group of fangirls for the past hour. I'd help him, but I find too much satisfaction in watching him squirm. But please, feel free to step in and save the Captain whilst he still has his virtue.” Natasha's plump red lips pulled up at one side, a wickedly playful smirk blessing her face.

Watching as Bruce handed the tall glass to Natasha, his blush finally settled, Lily cocked her eyebrow and threw the redhead her own smirk, “I think I might just go do that.”

Without understanding everything Natasha had said, and ignoring the pointed look between both her friends, she turned quickly and attempted her best imitation of Natasha's walk over towards the large balcony, only wobbling once or twice on her heels.

 


	10. And I'll Disappear If I Want To

 

**Chapter 10.**

 

  _“The world is getting colder, strangers passing by,_  
_No one offers you a shoulder, no one looks you in the eye,_  
_But I've been looking at you, for a long long time,_  
_Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine,_  
_Everybody wants a flame, they don't wanna get burnt,_  
_Well, today is our turn,_  
_Days like these lead to,_  
_Nights like this lead to,_  
_Love like ours,_  
_You light a spark in my bonfire heart,_  
_People like us, we don't,_  
_Need that much,_  
_Just someone that starts,  
_ _Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts.”_

\- **Bonfire Heart (acoustic) – Matt Johnson.**

 [Song insp.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLBM_fARiX0)

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

The speakers around the room were thumping with a heavy bassline that Lily could feel inside her body and it only spurred her on. Refusing to look back towards Natasha and Bruce; both to give them a little privacy but predominantly because she could _feel_ their intense stares watching her as she retreated away only managing to wobble on her heels once or twice, but she refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her second guess herself. It was just Steve, after all. Captain America. The same man they had all fought with during the attack of New York.

 

 _This_ person, however, was _not_ Captain America. The bashful, uncomfortable looking man was _Steve Rogers_ in his not-so glory.

His cheeks were painted a rose blush, but his eyes seemed to continuously search across the sea of people before his attention was pulled back to the gaggle of beautiful women stood in front of him vying for his attention. His body - although large and imposing – was turned in on himself as if to make himself as small as possible. A grand, but futile feat.

Lily's walk faltered slightly when his ocean eyes met hers, widening in recognition and before she even had the chance to consider turning on her heels and running back towards Natasha with her tail between her legs or even hiding behind Tony for the rest of the evening like a timid toddler, he'd called her name and waved her over. Now he'd seen her she couldn't really run away so instead, she continued her walk albeit at a slower pace than before and prayed to whoever was listening that she didn't stumble over her own feet again.

“Hey there.” Lily inwardly groaned as her shoulders slumped, knowing how dumb she sounded. The women, who were only more beautiful up close, turned their eyes to her, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Noticing her discomfiture, Steve stepped in and motioned toward the girl. “This is Lily.”

 

The women nodded, sending the girl a polite smile each before their eyes returned to the broad-shouldered man awaiting his next breath as if he were some profound messiah about to tell them the meaning of life. In all honesty; Steve had barely managed to string an entire sentence together since they'd flocked around him, he had mainly been nodding his head and calling them all Ma'am. Which would only then make them giggle like schoolgirls, causing his cheeks to flame. It was a cruel, callous circle and the moment his eyes connected to Lily's own coffee colored iris' he gripped onto the sense of familiarity he felt with her. Steve hadn't had the pleasure in meeting many people outside of S.H.I.E.L.D – his heart still heavy from the loss of his best friend and comrades that were the Howling Commando's, and he couldn't even bring himself to think of meeting a _woman_. Not right now, not after Peggy.

“She's the guest of honor.” He added, feeling a slight sense of gratification as the women realized who exactly they were brushing off.

“Oh, wow. Uh, it's nice to meet you, Lily.”

“Yeah, this is a great party. Thanks for the invite.” Another told her, as she raised her glass in silent cheers. Lily didn't mention that she had not invited them. In fact, she didn't even know their names.

“So is it true? You're Tony Stark's new side piece?” A redhead wiggled her eyebrows towards Lily, causing her to draw her brows together as her head tilted to the side slightly.

“Eugh, Adrienne that's disgusting. I've heard they're related-”

“I'm gonna go get Lily a drink, it was nice meeting you ladies.” Steve managed to pry his arm away from one particularly adamant brunette and quickly grabbed Lily by the elbow, guiding her away from the girls who were now whispering.

 

 

**\- -**

 

Standing at the bar Steve's body finally slumped in relief.

“They seemed... Nice.” Lily smiled, scrunching up her nose slightly. 

Letting out a shaky laugh, Steve rubbed his hand over his eyes and suddenly looked much tired than he had before. “I'm sure they are. I'm just not good with that kind of thing.”

Lily nodded, but quickly stopped and squinted at the man. “What thing?”

Lily watched as Steve's tongue darted out of his mouth and wet his lips before giving a jerky nod back towards the women who were now gossiping behind their champagne glasses, eyes still trained on them. If he wasn't careful, the assertive brunette might take that as her invitation to rejoin them and attach herself to his side again. “You know. _That_ thing. Women... and especially attention from them.”

Steve's hand reach towards his neck as he seemingly tried to rub away the blush that was cascading from his cheeks all the way down his neck and under his shirt, which only goaded Lily's amusement as she barely tried to contain the smile across her face.

“Really? Tony said you had a whole band of women following you around during the war.”

“It really wasn't like that. We did a tour, yes, but it was fund-raising shows for the war effort. I- I punched Hitler in the face...” Steve trailed off as his hand continued to rub at the back of his neck. This wasn't where he wanted this conversation to go, not towards the tour girls who would flirt relentlessly with him once he was Captain America but wouldn't have turned a blind eye at him just a few years prior in his natural skinny and sickly form, nor did he particularly want to talk about the infamous Nazi German dictator; real or costumed.

“What about yourself? Anyone you're desperate to get back home to?” Steve already knew the answer. He'd overheard Lily and Natasha speaking after training one day back onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, but it was much easier for him to focus on someone else's love life than his own.

 

Lily's smile faltered as her face became somber as she shook her head. Steve's head dropped, but he kept peering towards Lily as guilt washed over him. _This_ was definitely not the direction he wanted this conversation to go. Finally lifting his gaze, Steve placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. “Hey, Fury will find your home, it'll just take a little bit of time but he'll do it. Try to enjoy New York whilst you're here; you'll be back home before you know it.”

Only releasing Lily's shoulder once he saw the timid smile return to her face, he grinned back before raising his beer bottle to his lips and taking a long sip. _God, he really wasn't good with women._

Lily sipped at her own drink, the refreshing bubbles in the sparkling lemonade that Steve had ordered her seemed to calm her down a little. This was supposed to be a party, and Lily was sure you weren't meant to cry at parties. Especially your own.

“Thank you, by the way.”

Lily's eyes darted back to Steve's blues, etched with confusion. “For what?”

“Not running when I called you over? I saw Natasha earlier and I'm pretty sure she purposely left me there.”

“Oh, yeah she definitely saw you. She's the one who told me to come over and see for myself.” Lily's smile only grew as she watched Steve's eyes roll before he huffed out a small laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I should've known.”

 

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

 

Across the room, Tony smiled as he listened to Rhodey talking about his latest mission, feeling happy that he had his best friend back.

He'd managed to call Rhodey during the battle of New York, but the soldier was already busy fighting against the Ten Rings in Hong Kong. By the time he had managed to turn up, they were already sat eating Shawarma and Lily had been whisked away by Fury. Within hours, Rhodey was called out on another mission.

 

He wouldn't tell his friend, but he was struggling.

Sleep didn't come naturally to the genius, how could it with that big brain of his constantly buzzing? But since the battle of New York, Tony was surviving on less than 5 hours sleep a night and keeping himself upright with caffeine in the mornings and drowning his sorrows with alcohol in the evenings. It was harder now Pepper was back and Lily had moved in, but it didn't stop him laying as still as he could until he was sure Pepper had fallen asleep before sneaking into the common room and pouring himself a whiskey or 5. On occasion Lily would pad down the hallway and find him, occasionally joining him in silence as they watched a film but she never took up the offer of a drink.

He was _fine,_ he'd tell himself like a mantra. Of course, he was still feeling shook up; who wouldn't be? He flew a damn-

 _Nope_. _Don't go there, Stark._

 

Feeling his grip tighten around his glass, Tony took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself. Taking a sip of his scotch, Tony's eyes darted around the room looking for the woman of the hour. He'd felt bad that he'd thrown her into the deep end with an extravagant party and just left her, but she was a big girl and she had to learn to socialize sometime, right?

His eyes continued to scan the crowd before spotting her sat at the bar, speaking to Steve. That was good, she was mingling. Granted, it was with someone she already knew but she was being social at least.

But they weren't talking. They were _staring_. And _smiling_. And Tony was suddenly very _not_ OK with this. He should've never left her side at this party, what kind of idiot would just abandon her, expecting her to make nice with a bunch of strangers? She was a young girl, practically a child. _What was he thinking?!_

Taking a deep breath, Tony prepared himself to strut over towards the other bar and pluck her away from Rogers, out of the party, out of that silly red dress that was _much_ too revealing – regardless of the fact it was floor length – and ship her off on the first flight to an all girls univer-

“Stop the over-protective dad spiel you're spinning in your head and relax. She's fine and he's being a gentleman.”

Tony felt his body leap about a foot in the air, his head swiveling around to glare at the redhead. “You did this?”

Tony's whispered voice was accusatory, sharp and doused in annoyance which only led to Natasha's grin widening. She'd originally sent Lily in Steve's direction to help the poor man, maybe get the two to feel a little more comfortable and start socializing with other people, but as she watched the Captain and Lily stood close together to enable them to hear over the volume of the music and chatter surrounding them – probably more for Lily's benefit than Steve's – she realised their body language was radiating privacy.

Steve's large body looked almost imposing, leaning towards Lily but his back turned slightly to the crowd behind them, his arm still leaning on the bar as if to physically ward off any attempted conversations from strangers.

Lily – although facing the crowd, was leaning against the bar but standing close enough to Steve that she was pushing the line of personal space.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest before looking back towards the ex-spy, who hadn't replied nor calmed her shit-eating grin. With a small shrug of her shoulder, Natasha sashayed away and Tony couldn't even find it in himself to allow his eyes to droop and watch her hips sway as she left.

_God damn it, Romanoff._

 

“I made a mistake.” Tony stopped Pepper as she made her way towards the bar he was stood in front of, gripping her bracelet clad wrist in his hand. His previous conversation with Rhodey was now forgotten, leaving the man to talk to a few other friends.

“You're really going to have to narrow that down, Tony.” Pepper smirked, taking a sip from her champagne glass.

“The whole ' _Throw her in and force her to socialize_ ' bullshit plan we had. I've changed my mind; I don't like it. We need to stop this. Stop the whole party. Send everyone home and more importantly, lock her in her room so she can never socialize again. She doesn't even need any friends. We need-”

Raising a hand up, Tony's babbling stopped per Pepper's request but his wild eyes still searched her face before he downed the rest of his scotch.

“First of all, that was _your_ 'bullshit' idea, don't try to involve me. Secondly, what is your problem?”

Tony's hand shot out, flailing towards the bar where Steve and Lily were stood.

 _Were_.

During Tony's 5 minute meltdown, which he would put down to being shoved into the position of caregiver by Fury and having to babysit the only known Amaranthian, added to Tony's disdain of the man in the spangly suit – he'd managed to lose both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i don't have an upload schedule because i procrastinate too much and then get lots of inspiration at 2am so i'll just upload as i go!


	11. Perfumes and Pepperoni

 

 

**Chapter 11.**

 

“ _There I was again tonight,_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles,_  
_Same old tired, lonely place,_  
_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy,_  
_Vanished when I saw your face,_  
_All I can say is, it was enchanting to meet you,_  
_This night is sparkling,_  
_Don't you let it go,_  
_I'm wonder-struck,_  
_Blushing all the way home,_  
 _I was enchanted to meet you,_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else,_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you.”_  
**\- Enchanted, Ollie Kirk**.

[Song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVgr9Ozfh-U)

 

**\- - - - -**

 

 

 

“This is uh... some party. Are you having a good time?”

 

Lily's forehead wrinkled as she leaned closer towards Steve, unable to hear him above the music. Whilst it wasn't the normal heavy music she would often hear booming from Tony's lab it was still full of bass, enough so that she could see her glass tremble when she placed it on the bar. “I can't even hear myself think in here.”

 

Pointing towards the balcony, Steve smiled. “Do you want to go sit outside?”

 

Lily's eyes followed the end of Steve's hand, turning her head as she looked behind her and towards the balcony doors where Steve's groupies were still stood, still sipping from their champagne glasses and giggling to each other as they ogled the super soldier. Lily couldn't blame them; Steve looked good and smelt even better.

 

 

Perfumes and colognes were something Lily was still getting used to, but she found it helped her distinguish between who was where in the tower. Sure, at home a lot of the people would crush up flowers and salves and leave them around their homes or even bathe with them and on special occasions, they would rub them directly into the skin, but there were only so many flowers to use, and only so many smells. It meant most people would smell alike, which wasn't something Lily had ever even thought about until she had caught a whiff of Tony's scent.

 

It was hard for Lily to explain, but the smell was _so_ Tony. The smokey wood accents softened with a hint of citrus calmed Lily. Especially because it mixed so well with Tony's general smell of oil and metallic. Soothing. When she'd asked him what the smell was, he huffed out a bored _'Gendarme V'_ before continuing working on his suit. Lily had no idea what he meant, but she liked the sound of it.

 

Natasha didn't seem to have a smell, and Lily put that down to the fact she didn't _want_ people to know where she was, where she had been, or if she was even there at all. Maybe it was an ex-spy thing? But tonight, Natasha had rubbed on something that smelt faintly of roses. It wasn't necessarily sweet, nor was it overpowering and Lily could only smell it when she was stood close enough to her, but it reminded her of the woman herself. Elusive and beautiful.

 

Bruce smelt like the lab on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. Sterile, with an underlying smell of warmth. Spicy, but it didn't smell too rich. He didn't wear cologne every time she'd seen him, but tonight he'd seemingly bathed in it.

 

Thor smelt like honey and wine. Expensive wine. A wine that Lily definitely wanted a sip of, regardless of what Pepper told her about drinking. It was sickly and sweet, but it was Thor all over. Golden and God-like.

 

Steve's smell was a little different. Like Banner and Natasha, he didn't often wear cologne but his smell was so _Steve_ that she could smell it a mile away. It was woodsy with pine undertones – always smelling as if he'd just been running in the woods, but clean like fresh linen. Lily could tell when he'd worked out because he'd have the faint smell of leather from the punch bag. She hadn't seen much of the Avengers since the battle, but on the occasions she did, she could smell Steve's natural musk before she'd see the man; and he was pretty hard to miss.

 

Clint? He sometimes smelt like the farms back home. It was comforting.

 

 

In each way, the Avengers smelt like something familiar, something she longed for.

 

Tony; the roaring fire they'd light at night.

Natasha; the beautiful but prickly flowers that lined the edge of the forest in small bushes.

Bruce; the warm spices her Beno's Kurtasha – a man who worked for her father – would add to her warmed water to calm her as a child when she struggled to sleep, especially when the nightmares struck.

Thor; the honey she'd often collect from the hives in the tallest trees, sneaking some for the children of the tribe as they ran amuck around her.

Steve; the woods, the trees, nature. Home.

Clint; the goats from home. Not that she'd tell _him_ that.

 

“Lily?” Steve moved closer, his mouth only centimeters from her ear as his hand rested gently on her shoulder.

 

Unsure of how long Lily had been spacing out whilst subconsciously basking in his scent, her eyes widened before she smiled, nodding to the only question she'd remembered him asking. “Balcony, sure. Air would be good.”

 

Steve's super-fans were still stood in their small circle and unfortunately were blocking the way to the balcony. His hand returned to his neck where it seemed to be most of the evening as he rubbed it gingerly. “Uh, I'm not too sure we'll get away from them again.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes, leaning in closer and although it wasn't beneficial to Steve – his super soldier hearing meant the bassline of the music didn't affect his ability to hear her – but he didn't move away as she lent into his personal space. Turning his body away from the crowd slightly, Steve rested his arm on the bar. “Come on.”

 

Taking hold of his hand that he was currently resting his head on, Lily began her quick and not so sneaky exit from the room, unaware of a certain smirk thrown her way by the red-headed ex-assassin and the furious look on Tony's face as his eyes darted around looking for the tall blonde – unlike the leggy ones he'd be searching for only a few years prior – and the only known Amaranthian that he had for some God forsaken reason, agreed to supervise and he had managed to lose them both.

 

**-**

 

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Lily felt like she could finally hear again. She wouldn't venture too far; Tony had informed her earlier in the day that he would be making a speech in her honor and she needed to be there, another thing Lily didn't want to do. Stark might revel in the attention but Lily was fine in the shadows and preferably, in another room.

 

“That party is really something.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Lily leaned against the wall beside the doors. “Is it that different from your time?”

 

Steve swallowed the small lump in his throat that always arises whenever he thought about his life before he went into the ice, and sent the girl a small smile. “I never really went to any swanky parties before, and then once I had the serum... Well, I didn't really have the time to. But from what I knew of Howard, this party reeks of Stark.”

 

“Howard? Wait... You knew Tony's father?”

 

Steve nodded but diverted the conversation. Howard had clearly passed on both his ego and his brain to his son and whilst he would class the elder Stark a friend, he wasn't too sure the younger Stark liked him that much and the feeling was pretty mutual.

 

 

“There was one, celebration – I guess, that I remember. We were in London, some hole-in-the-wall pub. There was drinking and dancing; neither like this.” Steve's hand flicked towards the doors where Stark's party was still going strong.

 

“Do you like to dance?”

 

Huffing a laugh that didn't sound particularly humorous, Steve shook his head. “Never got the chance. Not many dames wanna be span around the dance floor by a kid the size of a flag pole. 'Specially not whilst Bucky was there.”

 

Lily watched as Steve's smile turned sad, his eyes almost glossing over, “There was one woman... We had a date, well, I guess we were meant to have a date. I was gonna take her dancing.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Steve was quiet for a moment, his face turning somber, “I was too late.”

 

Although it was clear she was missing something, Lily didn't know what. “Yeah, I've heard people aren't too fond of lateness. Tony was late to dinner the other evening and Pepper was _furious_. She almost threw the spaghetti at him.”

 

“How are you finding living with them?” Steve asked as he began to walk, motioning for Lily to follow.

 

“It's OK. The building is strange and I'm not used to feeling so enclosed... But other than that, I don't mind it. It won't be permanent, anyway. Tony said I should enjoy the facilities before I have to leave.”

 

Stepping into the elevator, Steve wasn't sure where he was leading the girl but the further away from the party they got, the more he felt himself relax. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Did you see the food in there? It was _tiny._ Of course, I'm hungry.”

 

 

 

**\- - - - -**

 

 

 

Lily and Steve made their way outside of the building doors, both keeping their heads down as they breezed past the security and receptionists, not stopping until they were around the block and smiling at each other as they bathed in their adrenaline of managing to actually escape unnoticed.

 

“C'mon, there's a great pizza place a few blocks away. It was the first place I went to eat when I settled back here... It used to be a bakery. When we were kids during the Fall, Bucky's Ma used to give us some change and ask us to go to the bakery and pick up a couple Charlotte Russe's. It was this sponge cake topped with whipped cream and a cherry on the top. Ma could never afford them, but Bucky's parents would always save enough money to make sure I could get one too.”

 

Steve fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket, the memories of Bucky's family were so clear in his mind. He wondered if any of them were still alive, maybe Rebecca? Deciding it would be too painful to look into any living relatives of Bucky's right now, Steve shook his head as if to physically clear it, before holding out his jacket, allowing Lily to step into it, placing it gently around her shoulders. It was May, after all. Still chilly in the city.

 

The smell of Steve enveloped her.

 

 

 

Eventually, they arrived at the Pizzeria, Steve smiling at one of the waiters but keeping his head down otherwise. Now it was known that Captain America was defrosted, he'd been attracting a lot more attention than he was comfortable with. So far, thankfully, he'd not had any problems in the small pizza place.

 

A few other patrons were dotted about, but the pizzeria itself only held a maximum of 10 tables, 3 of those being booths along the back wall. Steve guided Lily towards an empty one before sagging down in the seat, plucking a menu out of the holder and handing it to her.

 

Lily pulled the jacket from her shoulder before grabbing – a little too excitedly – at the menu and opening it. There wasn't a massive amount of things to choose from, and Lily – who had never eaten pizza before – had no idea where to start.

 

Sensing her sudden hesitation, Steve leaned forward on the table and rested on his elbows. “I normally get a pepperoni, but maybe we should start you off on something a little more simple, see what you like?”

 

Lily nodded, placing the menu back into the holder and watching as Steve made his way towards the counter to order their food. A few moments later, Steve returned balancing two medium sized boxes in one arm, and two bottles of water in the other hand.

 

 

Placing the pizza with a large M marked over the green, white and red box, Steve settled quickly into his side of the booth, opening his box and taking in the familiar smell of hot pizza. When he was a teenager, he and Bucky would often save up whatever little money they had and treat themselves to a slice every now and then. In this day and age, not only was Steve physically bigger but his appetite had exponentially grown too, and whilst a medium sized pizza would only keep him satiated for an hour or so, his stomach felt tight like it had twisted and he knew he wouldn't be able to scoff down a large.

 

Lily mimicked the man's actions and took in a large inhale, almost salivating from the smell alone. “I just got you a Margherita, thought we could work our way up.”

 

Lily smiled appreciatively before grabbing a slice and shoveling it into her mouth, ignoring her immediate impulse to spit the burning hot food across the table, and instead managed to swallow down the sizzling, cheesy mouthful.

 

Steve tried his best to cover his laugh by taking a bite of his own slice, the heat not affecting him as much. “Are you looking forward to starting your training with S.H.I.E.L.D?”

 

Suddenly seeming much more unsure of herself, Lily's chewing slowed as she tried to buy herself some time. After finally swallowing her mouthful, Lily placed the crust of the slice back into the box and shrugged her shoulders. “I'm nervous. I'm settling in with Tony and Pepper, I don't really want to just... leave them. But Tony said it won't be for a while. Plus he said we get to go to ' _Sunny Malibu_ ' before, so I guess there's that.”

 

Lily watched as Steve lifted another slice of pizza to his mouth, stopping as he realized she was eyeing up his slice. “You wanna try some? Pepperoni, I mean.”

 

Lily's eyes darted between Steve's, and the food before she nodded eagerly. Turning the slice in his hand, he offered it to Lily, who instead of taking the slice herself, just bit off the end, her eyes widening as she nodded in a silent appreciation.

 

 

Steve's lips pulled up into a half-smile before he pulled apart a couple of his own slices and placed them into Lily's pizza box, taking a few slices of her Margherita and placing them back into his own box. The two shared a small smile before returning to their food.

 

“Maybe we could train before you go? What's the point in being friends with some of the best ex-assassins and a super soldier if you can't use them to better your training? It'll help to get some hand-to-hand combat under your belt before going too.”

 

Lily nodded, unable to speak around her huge bite of pizza, dotting around her chin to wipe off the sauce from the slice with the napkin Steve had handed her.

 

“Well, I suppose we better get back before Tony sends out a search party.”

 

As the two walked out of the pizzeria to begin their short trek back to the former Stark Tower, Steve smirked at the black car sat across the road, the man inside ducking slightly as if he hadn't already been spotted.

 

“No, it's fine Boss. They're leaving now.” Happy huffed into the phone in an attempt to calm his boss. Babysitting Stark was hard enough, he definitely wasn't paid enough to babysit a smaller Stark, too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok ok ok so yes i know, endgame. wowzers
> 
> it made me decide where the end of this story will go (granted, i currently have TWO possible & very different endings, but that depends more so on the story / how ya'll react to it because i literally just write down important parts that i wanna add, then write around them) but i know my ultimate ending
> 
> (and, without telling any spoilers, it is not to reduce a certain badass to some damn love interest bc fuck u russo brothers, peace out)
> 
> thank you so much for reading this far, for any kudos left and what not! means a lot xoxo


	12. Adult-napped

 

 

**Chapter 12.**

 

 _"All the kids cry out, "please stop, you're scaring me',_  
I can't help this awful energy,  
God damn right you should be scared of me,  
Who is in control?"

_-_ **Control, Halsey.**

 [Song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q)

 

**-**

 

 

Sneaking out of the Stark Tower was easy, sneaking back in, however – was _too_ easy. As they walked through the doors and into the main lobby, Lily nodded to Happy who was sat acting _too_ inconspicuous, on the verge of being suspicious, as he flicked through a newspaper with absolutely no interest. She wasn't sure why he was sat down in the lobby instead of upstairs where the party was since Tony had given him the night off, but had Lily paid a little more attention she might've noticed the rueful glance he gave her.

 

The elevator doors opened both she and Steve stepped inside. “Is it terrible of me that I kinda wanna leave the party and just go back to my room? Maybe eat a whole bowl of popcorn.”

 

Steve huffed a small laugh, but shook his head, “No. I mean, _probably,_ but no. I'm half tempted to ditch myself.”

 

Tony had been considerate enough to offer each Avenger a room for the night, he didn't, however, tell them that it was all his big plan to eventually turn the previously named Stark Tower into the new Avengers Tower. Whilst he had no idea where most of the Avengers resided, he did know that his tower was one of the most secure in the world and also pretty huge. It could house them all with a modest suite and he was currently working through blueprints. He – of course – would stay up in his penthouse, but he had an entire floor that he could spare for them after their missions if they chose to stay in New York.

 

As the elevator doors opened, Lily had finally realized she _hadn't_ managed to sneak out and back in undetected and considering the sarcastically raised eyebrows awaiting her excuse that sat on Tony Stark's face, he wasn't amused in the slightest.

 

Lily's mouth opened and closed a few times as her brain tried to come up with an excuse, _any excuse_ , whilst Tony's arms folded in front of himself, his narrow eyes not leaving hers for a second.

 

“Whenever you're ready.” Tony's head tilted slightly.

 

“Salabe.” Lily sighed, her head hanging low.

 

“I know you're sorry, Kid, but do you know the price you could have on your head? I'm trusted to keep you safe and gallivanting through the city late at night is the exact opposite to safe.”

 

“I was with a super soldier...” She pointed out, her eyes flickering to Steve's mildly annoyed eyes.

 

“And Happy was there.” Steve added, watching as Tony's eyes hardened as they turned to him, his jaw clenching momentarily.

 

“Yes, I am aware of that. _Thank you,_ ” Tony glared, “You're lucky Happy did find you, I was about to send out the team.”

 

Lily averted her gaze, her shoes now the most interesting thing in the world as guilt etched across her worried features.

 

Sighing, Tony finally relented. “Go back in, find Pepper. I'll be making a speech soon and I wanted you here for it.”

 

Lily gave both men a small smile and handed her Pizza box to Happy who had followed them up before making her way inside. Steve began to follow her, but Tony stopped him short with a firm grip on his elbow.

 

“Do both yourself and Lily a favor and stop this before it begins. One of you will only end up hurt.”

 

Steve's brow furrowed before realization crossed his face.

 

_Him and Lily._

 

Snatching his arm from Tony's vice-like grip, his own eyes narrowed. “I know it may be a new revelation to you Stark men, but a woman and a man can be friends without either of them having ulterior motives.”

 

“Hm,” Tony tapped his chin, pretending to ponder over Steve's words, “Myself and Natasha... Nope, definitely ulterior motives there. Funnily enough, more-so from her side than mine. Myself and Pepper? Nope, been hot for her for a long time. So please, Grandpa, give me an example.”

 

Steve glared but realized he didn't really have an example, not personally anyway. No girls would give him the time of day before he became Captain America and if they did it was only because they thought it might impress Bucky.

 

And James Barnes was definitely not a good example of platonic relationships between the opposite genders.

 

“Natasha and Clint seem pretty buddy.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, “Please. There's something there. I don't know what and I don't really care enough to figure it out, but their relationship is much deeper than a casual friendship.”

 

“Fine. You and Lily. She was, after all, assumed to be _your_ mistress.

 

“Totally different. She's young enough to be my kid. And we're not friends... More-so glorified babysitter that isn't getting paid. At least until Fury comes back.”

 

Steve had a feeling that before Pepper, Stark probably didn't care all that much about someone being young enough to be his daughter. The man had said it himself; He was a well established, self-proclaimed Playboy and Lily was a good looking girl.

 

“Just cut the bullshit, old man. I see the puppy-dog eyes, the whispered conversations, sneaking out to be alone. I see it, and I _don't like it_. She'll drop you as soon as Fury finds her little island, so do us all a favor and keep it in your pants. Capiche?”

 

Pushing past him, Tony stormed back into the hall where the bassline could still be heard but Steve stayed rooted to the spot.

 

 

 

He was fuming. He might've been frozen for 70 years but to him, he'd only lost Peggy a few weeks ago and the feelings he held towards the woman were still as strong only now tainted with sadness, he wasn't sure he'd ever find someone to match them. He wasn't sure he'd want to. Maybe one day he'd be brave enough to ask for a file on her.

 

Steve glared at the doors, a faint cheering could be heard and he guessed Tony was about to make his speech. Deciding he'd had enough for one night, Steve made his way back into the elevator, ignoring Happy's stern but watchful eye, and returning to his room, pizza box in hand.

 

 

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

 

 

“I invited plenty of young, single, hot models tonight and this is how he repays me?” Tony huffed before taking a gulp of his scotch. Rhodey raised a curious eyebrow but remained silent to allow Tony to continue his one-sided tangent.

 

“I mean, I know dad would've practically popped a boner for the man if he was still kicking, but I really expected more. The admiration, the stories... and _this_ is the guy from them? Really, I'm quite disappointed. I feel lied to. Absolutely betrayed-”

 

Before he could continue the DJ announced Tony for his speech and he quickly downed the rest of his drink before plastering a wide, trademark Stark smirk on his face and waltzed toward the stage, taking the microphone before hushing the cheering and very drunk crowd.

 

God bless open bars, even if he was the one picking up the tab.

 

“Thank you, thank you. I know this hasn't been my usual Stark Party, but I thought it best I only piss in my suit and throw my best friend through a wall once in a decade. Plus, those Alien bastards already damaged my building enough for me.”

 

The crowd began to cheer again, the Avengers win still fresh in their minds.

 

“But tonight, for once, it isn't about yours truly. It's about welcoming one young girl to the Avengers, welcoming her to America. So let's give a big, New York welcome to Lily Ladahlen.”

 

Lily's eyes widened in both shock and embarrassment when a bright, overhead spotlight lit up where she stood, now currently trying to hide behind Pepper.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, she is neither my mistress nor my illegitimate bastard child. She is, however, the newest in-training member of S.H.E.I.L.D. Helping to fight in a battle between a dramatic space God with luscious locks, and a city that she had no loyalty to... But she did so without hesitation. Even when I told her part of my plan involved flying her over New York City so we could confront said dramatic space God with great hair.”

 

Thor didn't know whether to laugh or frown at the usually-metal man.

 

“To the newest S.H.E.I.L.D recruit, you are _always_ welcome here, with your team, in the new Avengers Tower. To Lily.”

 

Tony was sure the crowd would've raised their glasses to any toast he made but he couldn't help but smile when met Lily's eyes across the room, a small, shy smile on her lips, mouthing a silent “thank you”.

 

Pepper placed her arm over Lily's shoulders and hugged her close, speaking words Tony couldn't work out in her ear, causing both women to smile at each other.

 

And Tony could almost see the future he wanted. His future.

 

Him, Pepper, a kid. A daughter, maybe. Dark hair and eyes to match, Pepper's no-bullshit attitude, the only people who could keep him in line and pull him back from the edge.

 

It was a future he so desperately wanted all of a sudden. Maybe, just until Lily left, he could pretend he had that. That he _deserved_ that.

 

 

Coughing to dislodge the sudden lump in his throat and unfamiliar feeling in his chest, Tony downed the small amount of champagne he'd received on his way to the stage before beginning his decline.

 

“That was definitely a speech to remember.” Pepper smiled, pulling Tony closer as she placed a tender kiss to his lips.

 

“My favorite part was how you told us all about your deep, obvious admiration for Loki's hair. Twice.” Lily smiled, holding her own champagne flute that was still half full.

 

“What was it he said? Good hair?”

 

“ _Great_ hair, actually,” Tony interrupted Pepper and the two women laughed between themselves, “I thought you said no alcohol tonight?”

 

Rolling her eyes at his wild gesture towards Lily's barely touched drink, Pepper sighed. “It's one, small drink. A sip for the toast. This much is basically water compared to the scotch you've been downing all night.”

 

Tony pondered for a moment, wondering if Pepper was about to begin to chastise him over his own alcohol level before a sudden look of offense crossed his features. “Are you saying the champagne I brought is piss water?”

 

“No, Tony. I'm not saying the _two thousand dollar_ champagne you bought is piss water.” Pepper pacified the man before linking her arm with Tony's and pulling him toward the dance floor.

 

 

Lily took a small sip of her champagne as she watched the couple dance, before sticking her tongue out in disgust as if by not having it in her mouth she wouldn't be able to taste the strong, bitter after-taste.

 

“It's much more tolerable if you just down the whole thing.” Natasha told her as she appeared like a stealthy cat, her own flute in her hand.

 

Shrugging, Lily heeded her advice and threw her drink back, choking slightly and wiping the dribble from her chin before turning her head to glare at her friend, “That was a lie.”

 

Natasha downed her own drink before sending her a devious smirk from her painted lips. “It was that or you let your drink go warm, and you heard Pepper, the champagne was _very_ expensive and it would be such a shame to waste it.”

 

Lily's glare faltered, a small laugh escaping her lips as she blew her own facade.

 

The two remained quiet for a moment, both observing the guests that were littered around the room, congregating on the dance floor and around the bars, trying to obtain as much alcohol as possible before Tony, or Pepper, shut the party down. From Nat's previous experience, they still had a good few hours before Tony would even entertain the idea of kicking everyone out.

 

“He's really going to miss you when you go home.” Natasha kept her voice low, but it suddenly sounded loud in her ear, demanding all of her attention.

 

Lily watched for a moment as Nat grabbed another champagne flute from a passing waiter's tray before returning her attention back to Tony and Pepper. “He'll be fine. He has you guys, Pepper and Happy. Things will just go back to normal.”

 

Natasha's head suddenly turning in her direction made Lily second guess her response. She meant Tony, right?

 

“Where did Steve go?” Nat asked, her attention refocusing on the crowd whilst she slowly sipped at her champagne much more gracefully than Lily had.

 

“I thought he might've come back in here, but I guess he decided to go back to his room. He seemed tired.”

 

“The man slept for 70 years, I don't think he'll ever be tired again. Not physically, at least.”

 

Lily nodded her head but remained silent.

 

A moment of silence fell between the pair before Natasha spoke up again. “So I was thinking maybe we could start some training soon. Tony's birthday is at the end of May so I'm sure he'll be whisking you all off for that, but we could start up now, make sure you're fighting fit for S.H.E.I.L.D Academy."

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Probably a good idea to know what I'm getting myself into.”

 

“Well, I'm an excellent teacher. Graduated top of the class.” Natasha barely concealed her smug smirk as Lily turned, her wide Bambi eyes on her. “Oh don't look too surprised. The red room taught me a lot about what I know, but I did learn some things at the Academy.”

 

“You were a student there? Really?”

 

“Highest marks in espionage. I'm pretty sure I still hold the record.”

 

The two were silent again and Nat could feel how uncomfortable Lily felt. “You'll be fine there, you just need some practice. That's why I'm here.”

 

“Fury said he'd asked you to train me.”

 

“Which is why I want you to put down your glass and come with me.”

 

Lily turned, her face scrunched up in confusion.

 

“You feel hot all of a sudden? The music is loud, but it really feels like it's pounding in the bask of your head. You've got about 2 minutes before you lose your vision, by my estimates it should be tunneling any moment now. You can either put your glass down and come with me now, or you can pass out here and cause a big scene and have Tony fawning over you for the remainder of your stay.”

 

Natasha turned on her heel and began to walk out, leaving Lily to desperately stumble through the crowd as her vision started to dot.

 

The last thing she remembered was stepping into the elevator with the redhead.

 

 

 

 

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

 

 

 

The room was dark when she came to and she could no longer hear the thumping baseline of the music from the party, in fact, it was so silent Lily wasn't even sure she was still in the tower at all. As she tried to lift her hand to rub at her throbbing temple, her hand was quickly halted; a tight rope restraining her. Lily tugged a few times before she realized they weren't going to budge. Whoever tied the knot was a profession.

 

 _Natasha Romanoff._ Of course.

 

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” Natasha's sing-song voice sounded soft and smooth, but she could almost _feel_ the dark undertone. She could almost _see_ the wicked smile that she'd have stretched over her lips. It was a side of Natasha that Lily hadn't ever wanted to see, let alone be on the receiving end of.

 

A chill ran down Lily's spine as Natasha flicked a switch on and whilst it was only a dim lamp, it still revealed her silhouette and even though she couldn't make out her expression, Lily felt her blood turn to ice.

 

This wasn't Natasha Romanoff. This was Agent Romanoff. This was the _Black Widow._

 

 

Natasha's walk was almost feline. Dangerous and calculated. Her eyes didn't linger from Lily's; not even for a second.

 

“What're you doing here?” Her voice was quiet and even in the silent room, Lily found herself straining to hear it.

 

“Great question, I'd also like to know the answer if-”

 

The sound of Natasha's palms hitting the table Lily was sat behind seemed to ricochet through the room, breaking the silence and only adding to the tension. “Don't try to get smart. I don't like smart. We'll try again, shall we? Why are you here?”

 

Lily shrugged this time decided it was for the best if she kept her mouth closed. The tug on her wrists soon stopped her motions.

 

“Let's start with something a little simpler, shall we? Something your little brain might be able to compute. What did you do this evening?”

 

Lily sighed but realized she was getting nowhere fast, and Natasha had the patience of a saint in comparison. The woman would wait if she had to, or at least Lily hoped she would wait instead of resorting to violence. “I went to a party.”

 

“Whose party?”

 

“Come on Nat, this is stupid. You know exact-”

 

Slamming her hands onto the table once again, only this time she kept them on the table as she lent over Lily, Natasha forced her face as close to Lily's as possible without actually touching. Her eyes were blazing with fire as red as her hair, yet her face was stoic; void of any emotion. For a moment, Lily wondered that maybe this wasn't a pre-emptive training session and maybe Natasha had really kidnapped her.

 

For a split second, Lily was thankful it was Steve who had helped S.H.E.I.L.D find her in the forest and not Natasha.

 

“I was at Tony Stark's party.”

 

“I heard it was _your_ party.”

 

Lily wanted to roll her eyes, ask why Natasha was asking her questions that she clearly knew the answers to. Before she could, Natasha continued. “Where did you disappear to? I saw you leave, where did you go?”

 

“Steve took me to a pizza place. The food at the party was so little and-”

 

“What did you two converse about?”

 

“I don't really remember.”

 

Natasha lent back, rocking on her heels for a moment before she pulled a gun from her outer thigh. Lily couldn't help but wonder how long she'd had the pistol concealed for.

 

Placing the gun under Lily's chin and forcing her head back slightly, Natasha's voice was chilling. “You'll have to do a _lot_ better than that, Ladahlen. This is going to be the last time I ask before I blow that pretty little face all over the wall. What. Did. You. Talk about.”

 

Natasha pushed the gun a little further into Lily's throat and Lily suddenly couldn't control her mouth and whilst she couldn't recall the entirety of their conversation, she gave Natasha tiny details that were definitely irrelevant.

 

-

 

Removing the Glock and activating all 3 of the safety features, Natasha placed the gun on the table and folded her arms over her chest before sighing. “Sang like a canary.”

 

Lily flinched as Natasha moved forward, causing the redhead to halt her motions and lift her hands up defensively to show she meant no harm. The woman had drugged her, tied her up, threatened her, and placed a loaded gun in her face but _now_ she meant no harm? Moving forward once again albeit, at a slower pace Natasha pulled a knife from her other thigh and sliced through the rope with ease, allowing Lily to cradle her wrists.

 

“What was that, Nat?!”

 

“Your first training session in interrogations. Rule number one; Never take your eyes off your drink, even for a second and definitely don't down it just because someone told you to. Mission or not, it's stupid and dangerous and anyone could slip anything in there, enemy or not. Thank your lucky stars it was me and some Rohypnol and not a Hydra agent with poison.

 

Second of all, try not to squeal like a pig.”

 

“I didn't squeal like-”

 

“Then how do I know that Happy probably brought the remainder pizza up to your room and that you like pepperoni over mozzarella?”

 

Lily didn't reply but did send Natasha the meanest glare she could muster.

 

“But you didn't cry, this time anyway.”

 

“Well, I wasn't exactly prepared-”

 

“Nobody really is prepared for a kidnap turned interrogation. Kinda takes away the surprise aspect.” Natasha smiled warmly.

 

“Was Tony in on this?” Lily huffed, accepting that she hadn't done well.

 

“No. I've asked Jarvis to hold off from telling him until the morning, so you can at least get a peaceful night sleep.” Natasha holstered her pistol and made her way to the door, flicking the light switch on and flooding Lily's room with light.

 

 _Wait_.

 

“How did you get into my room?”

 

Natasha smiled slyly and wiggled her brows before turning and letting herself out.

 

Lily took a few seconds to look around at the mess Natasha had lovingly left her with and decided to just leave it for the morning and instead made her way towards the chest of drawers that held her night clothes. Pepper had informed her that whilst yes, some people slept in the nude, a lot of people preferred to sleep in clothes that were designed for the night-time. It seemed stupid to Lily but as she pulled on the soft, fluffy PJ bottoms she decided if she had to live the rest of her life in these trousers, she wouldn't be unhappy. She had even asked JARVIS to lower the temperature of her room on the odd occasion that the night was warm enough so she didn't overheat and could still wear them.

 

Steve had told Lily all about New Yorks blistering summers and unforgiving winters, and Lily wondered how it compared to Amaranthine's own treacherous blazes during _Ruchine_ , and the bone-chilling nights during _Whitlaed._ At least they had air con here.

 

 **-**  

 

Laying in her bed, Lily had hoped that sleep would come easy after the exhausting day, unfortunately like most nights since she'd washed up offshore in Jacksonville, it seemed to evade her.

 

She couldn't hear the music from her room anyway, but she found herself wondering if the party had eventually stopped. How long had she been tossing and turning for? She'd been led on the marshmallow bed for what felt like hours.

 

“JARVIS?” Lily asked, her voice quiet as if she were nervous about awakening anyone.

 

“Yes, Miss Ladahlen, how may I assist you?”

 

“Has Tony's party finished yet?”

 

“I believe it was _your_ party, Miss Ladahlen, but yes. Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark sent the guests home an hour and 13 minutes ago.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes, but continued her questioning, “Where are Pepper and Tony?”

 

The voice hesitated for less than a few seconds, clearly locating the couple in the tower. “Miss Potts is currently in the Penthouse suite asleep and I believe Mr. Stark is currently preoccupied in his workshop.”

 

Lily thanked JARVIS before throwing the duvet off herself, making her way out of the room, not before grabbing the striped blanket from on top of her drawers, and made her way towards the elevator.

 

-

 

The sound of hammering could be heard from outside the doors, the unwaning _clang! Clang! Clang!_ Resonated in Lily's ears, the sound leading her right to the insomniac of a man.

 

“Tony?” Her small voice was almost unheard from the doorway but Tony had already been informed of Lily's expected arrival from JARVIS.

 

“I don't know how parties work in Amaranthine, but here in the US when someone throws someone else a party, it's typically rude to leave mid-way through. It's downright disrespectful to dip out _twice_.”

 

Tony's voice was loud, but void of any malice, so Lily assumed it was safe to approach the man. “I'm sorry. The second time was... unexpected. I didn't have much of a choice, and if it makes you feel any better my head still hurts.”

 

Lily rubbed her temple as Tony's eyes lifted upwards toward her own, his brow raising in curiosity although he didn't falter his hammering for a second. Lily couldn't help but worry about his thumb that was way too close to the folded metal he was currently hitting.

 

“Won't lie, kid, it kinda does. I saw you following after Nat, decided it was in my best interest to not intervene.”

 

Thankfully Tony returned his attention to his hands, his thumb quickly moving out of the way as if he'd only just realized how close he was to implementing his thumb into the metal.

 

Lily's own eyes dragged around the room, and it felt so _Tony_. An organized mess that only he could operate. No wonder Pepper didn't come down here, it would probably give her an anxiety attack even if she was sure Tony knew where everything he needed was located. “What're you making?”

 

Lily hopped up onto the empty side of the workbench and peered over Tony's shoulder, ignoring his annoyed glare. “You know, I normally work down here _alone_ because it's _quiet_ and I don't get an entire Spanish inquisition whilst I'm trying to concentrate.”

 

OK, so maybe Tony was a little pissed.

 

The pause between them was filled with the return of that damn hammer incessantly clanging before Tony sighed and spoke up. Many people said Tony Stark loved the sound of his own voice, but maybe he just hated the deafening silence.

 

“I'm just upgrading a suit I've been working on. Every time I think I've made the best one, I come up with another idea and have to start a new one. I have 3 already. What're you doing out of bed so late?”

 

“Couldn't sleep,” Lily shrugged truthfully, “What about you?”

 

Tony was silent for a moment, seemingly stuck in thought as his eyes glazed over and seemed to look at something far away, something Lily couldn't see. A quick shake of his head brought him back. “Couldn't sleep either. Pepper gets angry if I toss and turn all night and she can't sleep with the TV on so I thought I'd come down here and do something productive."

 

Another silence settled over the two, this one filled with much less tension.

 

“How was the suit I made for you?”

 

Lily had to take a second to recall what Tony meant. The suit he'd made her as an apology for placing the death of Phil Coulson on her shoulders. “Yeah, it was great. Very comfortable. Thank you.”

 

“Don't mention it. I was thinking of adding some upgrades to it, so let me know if you have any requests.”

 

“More pockets would be good. Bigger ones.”

 

Tony honestly hadn't expected a reply, much less one that fast. His clanging stopped as he focused his attention on the brunette.

 

“You already have pockets. Big enough for extra ammo and knives. _Plenty_ of knives.”

 

Before he could return to his hammering, Lily continued. “I know, but they're not that big and I can't fit anything else in them.”

 

“They don't need anything else in them. What're you going to do, fill it up with junk? Throw an umbrella at an enemy because it was forecasted to rain so you decided extra ammo wasn't as necessary?”

 

Lily's eyebrow cocked as she waited for the man to finish, even if she had no idea what he was talking about if it came to it _yes she would throw an umbrella at an enemy_.

 

“It's for snacks. Before we left for New York I didn't have anywhere to put a pack of those dried blueberries so I had to leave them behind. They're probably still on the Helicarrier unless Fury ate them. Where am I meant to put snacks?”

 

Tony blinked at her a few times, unable to form a coherent thought. Eventually, he shook his head “Buy a backpack or something.”

 

Lily glared but decided she'd look into it.

 

Tony looked across the workbench, noticing an unopened pack of the same dried blueberries and realized that Lily had probably stolen her pack from him, or rather found one of the many packs he'd hidden around the lab on the Helicarrier. He practically had to pry his own pack from her.

 

Turning back to the girl next to him, still perched on the workbench and lifting up tool after tool to inspect it, waving it around in the air like it was Mjolnir, Tony put down his hammer and took the now seemingly dangerous screwdriver from Lily. She was curious, he'd give her that.

 

“You ever heard of a circuit board?”

 

Lily shook her head before Tony stood up, going through some drawers and looking under a few piles of junk, pulling out several tools. “Well, it's time to get well acquainted. C'mon, I'm gonna teach you how to build one.”

 


	13. It's In The DNA

 

**Chapter 13.**

 

 

_"Family is more than DNA, more than who we used to be, more than we can imagine we will become."  
_ **\- Regina Brett.**

 

 

 

 -

 

 

 

The beach was one of Lily's favorite places to be. The soft sound of the ocean waves crashing over the cliffs, birds squawking as they flew high in the sky and children running around without a care in the world, kicking waves at each other as the sunset.

 

The beaches of Amaranthine stretched across almost the entirety of the outer boundary of the island. She couldn't be sure if it went around the outside edges of the mountains; it was a fairly long journey by foot especially to climb the mountains, plus her father would've never allowed her to wander that far, so the beach on the edge of the forest was where she spent most of her time with the sun beating down and warming her skin as she tasted the salty ocean air. Not far from her cabin – which was fairly secluded from the others – there was a small cave that's mouth led to a small, private section of the beach.

 

During the Whitlaed months, she would often make her way through the cave and slide across the frozen rock pools, but in the warmer months of Ruchine, she'd spend most of her nights there. If her father knew of the private beach, he did nothing to let on and she was sure none of the locals knew about it since it was fairly far away from the village and she hadn't been hassled by any of them so far.

 

Being sat out on the small beach, looking up at the stars that littered the sky – all of her ancestors that would be looking down on her – was her favorite type of _alone_. Somehow, she didn't feel _lonely_. The calm motions of the waves could send her to sleep if the village's night feasts weren't so loud, and the evenings that the waves lapped the shore drowned out all other noises. Silent. Calm. Alone, but not lonely.

 

Since the moment she washed up on the shore of America, she hadn't felt any of those things.

 

 

-

 

 

Tony's music blasted around the workshop through the surround sound speakers managing to jostle Lily awake so violently that her body jolted forward as the chair she was sat on rolled back, causing her to crash to the floor, thankfully just missing her chin on the edge of the workbench.

 

Once she had regained her bearings, Lily turned toward Tony and sent a petulant glare his way. He looked like he had barely slept but his motions were frantic as he darted around the room, bopping his head to the music as he barely sent a glance to Lily despite the sudden commotion.

 

After realizing her glare was wasted on the preoccupied genius, she stood and decided it was probably early enough to warrant breakfast, or at least late enough for lunch. As she made her way to the kitchen that conjoined all of the guest rooms, she'd almost forgotten about the presence of the other Avengers, causing her to hesitate only for a moment.

 

Bruce was leaning over a mug of black coffee – maybe he hadn't slept either? - as Rhodey, _ancestors bless that man_ – was flipping some bacon in the pan. He turned, spatula in hand, as he heard her approach and sent her a small smile. “Good morning, Lily.”

 

Lily sent the man a small wave but remained silent, speaking was a little too much right now, especially with someone who looked way too chipper for the early hours of the morning. Taking a seat next to Bruce seemed to wake the man up from his day-dream.

 

“Oh, hey Lily. Sleep well?”

 

Lily frowned, direct questions meant actually _talking_ , but her features softened rapidly as she saw the man's own sleepy coffee-colored eyes. “Not too badly. Tony's workshop chair isn't very comfortable though. But he taught me how to build a circuit board.”

 

Bruce, who probably hadn't expected much more of a grunt for a reply shook his head slowly as he brought the mug of steaming coffee to his lips. “I'm sure that was... eventful.”

 

That moment, an already dressed Natasha strolled in looking as if she'd managed a full 8 hours. Maybe even 9. She poured herself a cup of coffee before settling on the sofa a few feet away from the island table.

 

Bruce coughed before quickly flinching at the sheer volume of the sound, suddenly seeming a little uncomfortable whilst Lily actively avoided Natasha's smug gaze from over her mug.

 

“Want some bacon, Nat?” Rhodey asked, either completely oblivious or polite enough to not mention the quick shift of atmosphere in the room. He had his back to them, but Lily felt like not much got past James Rhodes.

 

“Sounds good, thanks Rhodey,” Natasha smiled at the kind-eyed man as he plated up 4 plates, turning off the electric hob where the pan sat. He placed a plate in front of both Bruce and Lily, before grabbing his own and handing Natasha's to her, taking a seat on the chair opposite the redhead.

 

“So, everyone enjoyed the party last night? Everyone looks a bit better than I'd expected for an open bar.”

 

Nat pursed her lips, looking directly at Lily and even though the young girl wasn't looking anywhere except at her plate of bacon, she could feel her eyes bore into her.

 

Lily nodded as she shoved more bacon into her mouth, she wasn't about to squeal on Natasha's extracurricular activities – even if they were to her detriment, or supposed benefit – especially if Nat wasn't willing to share the information herself. Was this still a test?

 

“I left early. The music was giving me a migraine.” Bruce said meekly as he chewed his own bacon.

 

“And what about you, Gone Girl? Where'd you disappear to?”

 

 _Oh, they were definitely best friends_ , Lily thought to herself as she looked up towards Rhodey but before she could open her mouth and formulate a lie, his question seeming to summon the broad-shouldered man that popped into her mind. Steve was a safe subject, Natasha? Not so much.

 

He walked through the kitchen in a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a tight-fitting grey top and Lily guessed from the rose tint in his cheeks and slightly damp hairline that he'd just finished up in Tony's personal gym.

 

“Maybe you should ask _him_ that.” Natasha smiled innocently before she took another sip of her coffee.

 

If Lily didn't assume the woman's reflexes were superb, she might've just thrown an apple from the fruit bowl at her.

 

Steve stopped mid-step, looking perplexed. “Me? What did I do?”

 

His gaze zeroed in on Nat and although he had superhuman hearing it was obvious that he hadn't been paying enough attention to their previous conversation. If he had, he'd of probably bypassed the communal kitchen.

 

“Your little disappearing act last night. Heard that it ruffled Tony's feathers a little.”

 

The tips of Steve's ears were suddenly as pink as his cheeks as he turned toward Lily, a slight look of betrayal in his eyes. Lily's mouth bobbed a few times like a fish-out-of-water before Natasha spoke up again. “Oh calm down, Rogers. I'm a spy. It's my job to know these things. Who enters, who exits...”

 

Steve nodded slowly, his narrowed gaze slipping between a smug looking Natasha and an ill-at-ease Lily.

 

“Oh! That's what got his panties in a twist last night? Can't lie, I stopped listening after he mentioned some pretty models. That man sure can go on a tangent.”

 

“Ouch. Words hurt too, ya know?” Tony placed his hand over his heart – or rather, arc reactor – feigning heartbreak as he strutted through, grabbing a couple of slices of bacon for himself and a mug of coffee.

 

“It's how I show my love.” Rhodey replied, not missing a beat.

 

 

Bruce, who was growing tired of all the early morning banter, turned towards Lily who was chomping on her bacon happily now that the attention had deferred from her, yet still in some kind of stare-off against Natasha.

 

 _Brave, or stupid?_ Bruce thought to himself.

 

“So I know you agreed last night about those tests but I just wanted to double check with you. I don't want you to feel obliged to do it, you can change your mind at any time.

 

“It's fine Bruce, really. I trust you.”

 

Bruce's eyebrows raised slightly as his eyes widened, but that seemed to be the only confirmation he needed, and he quickly entered _Dr. Banner_ mode and whilst he pulled Lily off towards the lab, talking her ear off about what tests he was planning on running and why, Steve had taken his own leave, heading for his room to take a shower.

 

 

-

 

 

“So, a little birdy told me you laid into Steve pretty hard last night for the spontaneous pizza date.” Nat smiled at Tony, but it didn't feel very friendly.

 

“It wasn't a _date_.” Tony huffed before turning his glare toward Rhodey.

 

“Don't look at me. As I said, I wasn't listening.”

 

Tony sighed and placed his now empty plate on the side. “Rogers grass on me? Had to tattle-tell to his scary ex-assassin bodyguard?” Tony mocked, his dislike towards the man evident in his tone.

 

“No. I didn't see him come back in after he left with Lily. But you should cut the guy a break.”

 

Tony's eyes bulged slightly as if Natasha were picking sides. “A _break_?! Really? He practically kidnapped-”

 

“She's an adult and she can leave whenever she likes-”

 

“See, that's the problem, Romanoff. She _can't_ leave whenever she likes. Fury left her in my care and I don't really care for a smackdown from S.H.E.I.L.D if she goes wandering. She's one of the most important people to S.H.E.I.L.D right now, and you know Fury better than anyone. If anything happened to her he'd hang my balls for Christmas decorations.”

 

Natasha stood up from the comfortable sofa, her face stoic. “I don't know what kind of bullshit vendetta you've got against him, but Steve helped her last night. She's already overwhelmed just being here, but you treated her like you treat all of your problems; you throw money at it and hope it goes away. The party – although a very kind idea – wasn't one of your best yet Lily didn't hold that against you and she didn't hold it against you when you single-handedly blamed her for Phil's death. Maybe _you_ could actually learn a little about forgiveness from _her_.”

 

Tony turned his body away from her, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. “I'm not apologizing to him.”

 

Tony placed his mug down on the side – the coffee in the lab was much better anyway – and swiftly made his dramatic exit. Rhodey sighed but shrugged his shoulders when Natasha turned her attention to him. He knew why Tony seemed to have a special kind of disdain for the soldier – he was Tony's best friend since college, of _course_ he knew, even if Tony never outright said it and would never admit it – but it was his loyalty to the man that stopped him from letting anyone else know. He doubted it would take Natasha long to discover why, anyway.

 

Instead, he placed his own plate in the dishwasher and followed after the man.

 

A few seconds passed, and once Natasha knew the coast was clear she looked up toward the ceiling. “They're gone, you can come down now.”

 

The vent opening swung down, as did Clint Barton, before he slumped down on the sofa next to Natasha, taking the plate full of extra bacon from her and happily chomping away. “Thanks for not ratting on me.”

 

“No problem, _little birdy_.” Nat smirked, patronizingly patting Clint's shoulder whilst the man barely bothering to shrug her off, too engrossed in the food in front of him.

 

 

 

 

__ _ _ _ __

 

 

 

 

“This is amazing... I've never seen anything like this.”

 

Bruce had video-called a lady in Seoul who introduced herself as Dr. Cho. Apparently, Helen was a world-renowned geneticist and Bruce, who wasn't even a medical doctor, felt her input would be vital.

Lily wasn't too sure what the difference was, but if Bruce trusted her then so did Lily. She had apologized that she couldn't be there in person – she was the leader of the U-GIN research group and they were currently knee-deep in some top secret, revolutionary technology, but had agreed to help Bruce with his research and quite simply his _curiosity_ of Lily's DNA.

 

Whilst they had discovered Lily's cells didn't regenerate – meaning they didn't heal themselves – they did seem to attack, albeit slowly, around other cells, in this example a cancerous cell, and envelops it, the green cell surrounding it and settling over it.

 

“We could eventually cure some forms of cancer, right? That's what I'm seeing here?” Bruce could barely tear his eyes away from the screen in front of him where he was watching a zoomed in screen from the microscope.

 

“I'm not sure yet. Lily's cell is covering the cell but I can't be sure yet it's actually isolating it and neutralizing it. Lily, you said you couldn't help Coulson when he was bleeding out, do you think that in time you would've been able to? Maybe if you were well rested enough?”

 

 _And didn't spend so much of your energy throwing the Hulk through a wall of the Helicarrier to stop him from crushing Natasha to death_ , Bruce thought to himself bitterly. He wouldn't tell the team, but he felt a part of Coulson's death was on his shoulders. Had he not of transformed, had he not of needed pacifying, then maybe...

 

“No. I mean, I was tired but that's not it. As Amaranthian's we are born with this kind of... ability, I guess. It's helped our people throughout time since we became an independent Island, taken thousands of years to adapt, but it helps us in our daily tasks. We don't ever really have to fight or protect ourselves, but our abilities aren't really abundant until we're 21 _Brutuns_.”

 

“Brutuns?” Banner asked, looking up from his tablet that he was writing everything he deemed relevant on.

 

“It means when the soil and leaves change, whether it's warm or cold... you know? It's how we measure our name days.”

 

“So years, right? Or at least _seasons_. That's how you count birthdays. Not so different from us. They're using the Meteorological way to measure seasons.” Helen smiled over the video call as she also lifted her head from jotting information down.

 

“Uh, I guess so.” Lily shrugged her shoulders, her eyes darting from Helen's to Bruce's.

 

“So how old are you, exactly? When will you reach your 21st _Brutun_?”

 

“I'll have my 21st _Brutun_ at the end of _Whitlaed_ , just before the new leaves of _Laefgas_.”

 

Helen's eyebrows furrowed, as Bruce sat forward in his seat slightly. “So, just before the new leaves? Before spring? So I'm assuming Whitlaed means Winter... February, maybe? It's the last month before Spring.”

 

Helen nodded and continued to write.

 

“I think the biggest problem we have here is a language barrier.” Tony announced from his chair on the other side of the room. This was probably the longest he'd been silent, watching Lily's cells seem to respond to infected cells. He wanted to see what she could do in a live-action situation, but if he had to wait 9 months to do so, he guessed he'd just have to distract himself until then. Unfortunately for everyone else, Stark wasn't a patient man.

 

“What are you suggesting?” Bruce asked, pushing his glasses up his nose a little.

 

“We need to start translating her language, give ourselves a better grasp. I've already had JARVIS taking notes since she arrived, we need to essentially build a dictionary so the languages flow, that way there aren't any misunderstandings.”

 

“JARVIS has been listening to me?”

 

“Whilst I am technically always present, Ms. Ladahlen, I can assure you I've only been actively listening whenever you've spoken directly to me, or spoken your own language. I apologize if you feel I was eavesdropping, but I assure you that wasn't my intent.”

 

Lily glared slightly towards Tony, but dismissed JARVIS, he was only following what Tony had asked.

 

“You know what, that might not be such a bad idea. JARVIS, what do you have so far?” Bruce asked, removing his glasses and placing them on his desk.

 


	14. First Blood... Kinda

** Chapter 14. **

 

 

_Everybody's been there,_

_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy,_

_Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing,_

_Bow down to the mighty,_

_Don't run, just stop holding your tongue,_

_Maybe there's a way out of this cage where you live,_

_Maybe one of these days, you can let the light in,_

_Show me, how big your brave is,_

_Say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out,_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave._

**\- Brave, Savannah Outen.**

[Song Insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWof7FtnBVk)

 

 

**\- - - - -**

 

 

Nine days after Lily had agreed to help Tony and JARVIS to form a translator of sorts, they were finally finished. Bruce had advised that they bring in someone who was a little more adept on the subject of languages and had even suggested a linguistics student he'd met during his time at Penn State who was now a well-credited linguistics professor at the school. Apparently, he had wanted to ask her on a date but _'nobody really socialized with the nerdy science kids, let alone wanted to date them',_ and apparently it was _'too much like high school'_ , whatever that meant.

 

Tony just brushed him off with a scoff and a wave of his hand, telling him that JARVIS had everything they'd need and if Lily was being honest then she felt much more content knowing it would be one of them running the sessions, which in turn made her leave every session like she had also learned so much about the American (or apparently English?) language. Bruce had decided to distract himself with his work over Lily's DNA and test samples along with DR Cho when she was available.

 “You know it might help you to get a notebook or something, use it to write down some things when you're not here so if you have any questions you can come back to them or things you'd like to know more about, things you don't understand.”

 “I've got her a new phone for that, she doesn't need actual paper. Takes up space.” Tony barely looked up from his screen.

Bruce sighed but swiveled in her chair to face the girl, “And that's great, but she still has to learn how to use it.”

 

Banner liked technology, he really did. His work life would be a hundred times harder without it, but his everyday life didn't depend on it much further than the coffee machine and microwave. He barely used his phone – barely knew where it was half the time – and before Loki's attempt at enslaving the entire human race Bruce had never really had a need for it. Kolkata didn't exactly have 4G or great cell reception. Whilst the tablets that both S.H.I.E.L.D and Stark Industries had were advanced and extremely helpful sometimes he just enjoyed the feel of a good ol' fashioned pen and paper.

Jesus, he was starting to sound like Steve.

 

 

 

Banner opened his briefcase that he still insisted on carrying around with him, even if he didn't pacify Tony's curiosity and tell him what he even kept in there. Tony had been waiting days for Bruce to make a toilet break or a coffee run - hell he'd even take his chances at a power nap – so he could sate his own prying and rummage through there whilst Bruce left it unsupervised. Unfortunately, the lab had its own coffee machine and Bruce had a bladder of steel.

Bruce pushed a few things aside as he led the case over his lap before finally pulling out a small, black notebook. He checked it over quickly, flicking through the pages to make sure he didn't have anything important written in it before he tossed it toward Lily.

“There's a pen on the desk over ther- _wait_ , can you... I mean, did you ever learn to write? In Amaranthian or English?”

Lily's cheeks brightened from her embarrassment as she gripped the notebook tighter to her body. “Kinda, I guess. I already have a list of things in my room... It's from when I first met you all, but it's just filled with things I don't understand.”

“That's a great place to start and we can always help you with any grammar issues you have. I know Fury had set up some tutor classes for you.”

 Lily sent Bruce a small, shy smile, “Thank you, Bruce.”

 

 

S.H.I.E.L.D had originally provided Lily with clothes which were quickly replaced with some that Pepper had ordered for her, Tony had given her a phone and – more importantly – a roof over her head and food on her plate. Natasha and Steve were teaching her how to fight and train, Clint was going through weapons training with her and Thor had even offered to let her try to lift his hammer – whatever that meant – and even JARVIS was helping her to communicate better with the team and yet somehow, Banner's help seemed so much more personal.

Whilst Pepper had ordered what she seemed “essentials” out of kindness, she knew it was also because she wasn't going to allow Lily to walk around the tower in the nude, and Tony was complaining about her S.H.I.E.L.D standard clothes.

 

Tony had given her the phone after her disappearing act with Steve as a means to be able to stay in contact whilst still giving her the little bit of independence that Natasha and Pepper had basically bullied him into. He didn't tell them about the GPS tracker that couldn't be turned off, but he knew Natasha probably assumed. Although overtime she was spending more and more of her time in Tony's presence. Lab work in the day, and blowing shit up at night when Tony had finally got bored of fiddling with his newest suit and their combined sleep-deprived delirium convinced them that Pepper wouldn't find out. Whilst it was evident the two were forming quite the bond, Lily was still very aware it was on Fury's orders.

 

 _Why_ Fury had decided Tony was the right person to be babysitting her, she didn't know. The man was a mystery and she couldn't help but assume he had a plan brewing, but he wasn't here to question so Lily would just make the most of the luxury tower whilst she could.

 

The training Lily was receiving from S.H.I.E.L.D was for their benefit, and Lily wouldn't try to dispute that. Sure, it was something that would probably save her life sometime, but S.H.I.E.L.D were also the ones who intended to put her in those dangerous situations. They were going to use her and her abilities for as long as they could, but if it meant she could learn to defend herself and help some people, she was willing to do what she could. Helping the citizens of New York during their battle with the Chitauri felt _really_ good.

If Lily was honest, however, she'd probably prefer to fight the beefcake that was Captain America than the sneaky and slick Black Widow. She was always so silent, and one time had done some kind of move on Lily, and before she'd even realized what had happened, Lily's head was between Nat's thighs as she used her body weight to force Lily to the floor.

It was an experience, to say the least.

 

She could put all of the genetic tests that the Science Bro's – a nickname she had heard Clint say a few times – were running down to pure curiosity, and Tony seemed interested in it more-so because he would refuse to divulge the information they gained with S.H.I.E.L.D. It was petty and dramatic, and Lily couldn't help but appreciate the man for it. He had told her that Fury refused to allow him access to her file where the test results that they ran when they'd first collected her and even though Tony and JARVIS had quickly hacked their database and taken a peep, he was going to play them at their own game.

Although the language barrier between them was definitely not as bad as it could've been had the Amaranthian's continued to keep the English language as a second language, it was still a slight issue so there was no surprise in them wanting to fix that.

 

But the notebook was different. It might not have been brought with her specifically in mind, and he probably had no intention of giving it to her previously, but it was given to her, just like that, and just for _her._ To write whatever she wanted in it, things he was willing to help her with and things she'd like to learn about. Not for the Avengers, not for S.H.I.E.L.D, but for _her._

It may have been just some old notebook that Bruce had lying around waiting to be used, but he was so willing to just hand it over to her if it helped. No expectations and no hesitation.

 

 

 

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

 

 

That evening, once Tony had finally let Lily leave the lab after JARVIS confirmed he had all the necessary data to begin his work, Lily sat cross-legged on her bed, notebook open in front of her as her hand held the pen in mid-air.

She had rushed back with every intention of writing; all the things she didn't understand, all the things she was currently trying to work out... Yet as she pulled the lid from her pen she realized she had no idea where to start.

So instead, she glared.

 

She glared long enough, in fact, that the eerily quiet Natasha had stopped by her room at exactly 5.45pm to collect her for their hand-to-hand combat session.

“What, did it insult your mother?” she joked, an eyebrow arching as she nodded toward the notepad.

“My mother is dead.” Lily deadpanned, her eyes not leaving the book. Maybe she was spending too much time with Tony and his loose lips and quick wits.

If Lily's words affected Natasha, she didn't let on. “So is mine, but I don't sit around glaring at inanimate objects when I should be changed and making my way down to training unless you want to do it in jeans – which I wouldn't advise.”

Lily finally looked up with wide eyes, noticing that Natasha was already in her exercise gear as she leaned on the door frame that Lily had propped open, “I'm sorry, I'll be quick.”

 

Lily pulled her top over her head before she'd even stood up, causing her to stumble slightly and Nat took advantage of Lily's sudden lack of sight to roll her eyes. She'd be happy if Lily just turned up for their training sessions on time, it's not like she was asking her to be early, but the girl just barely strode through the doors at 6 pm – one time with sunglasses on and a Starbucks cup in hand. She was spending too much time with Stark.

Silently watching as Lily continued to struggle against the top that her arms seemed stuck in, a smirk settled on Natasha's full lips. She had the grace of a bull in a china shop and if it wasn't for her abilities, Natasha had no doubt in her mind that Lily would've been laughed out of the building at the S.H.I.E.L.D academy, and she knew that Lily probably thought the same. But Natasha wasn't about to let that happen, not on her watch.

 

Speaking of Lily's abilities, Natasha could only be thankful that S.H.I.E.L.D picked Lily up first. She had seen first hand some of the vile and corrupt organizations out there who would sell their first born for a mutant, and using her for her abilities would probably be the kindest of things they'd do. Natasha knew a lot of people; good and bad. Nothing surprised her anymore.

 

 

 

\- - - - -

 

 

Steve Rogers may have been a man out of time, but he was also a man with the worst timing. He was heading down to the gym before dinner for a quick workout, and so he could oversee Nat's training with Lily as the spy would be flying out the following morning for a small recon mission on the outskirts of Leiden. She'd be gone until around mid-June, so Steve was taking both her and Clint's place for training and he was yet to witness her progress thus far.

 

What Steve didn't expect as he made his way down the hall to investigate why Natasha was – for once in her life – running late for training, however, was a half-naked Lily stumbling around as she tried to pull off her tight jeans with one hand, and pull over her tank top with the other.

Steve turned around the moment his eyes connected with Lily's long, lean legs, sending Natasha a quick glare for not giving him a heads up. Thankfully Lily's head was now trapped in her new top, meaning she wouldn't bear witness to his rouge cheeks. Natasha merely smiled innocently, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

 

“Aren't you meant to be at the gym by now?” Steve asked, praying the redness would drain from his face.

“Yep.” Nat replied innocently, only goading Steve further as the corner of her mouth quirked up.

“Then aren't you going to help her?”

“Nope, this is much more fun. But by all means, you can offer her a _helping hand_.”

 

Natasha definitely had too much time off if she was finding amusement in his embarrassment. Hopefully, the upcoming recon mission would settle her.

Lily finally managed to pull her head through the correct hole and kicked out of her jeans before quickly pulling her workout leggings on, and Nat smacked Steve lightly on his shoulder to signal that Lily was now decent, but not trusting himself to not turn into the human version of a tomato again, Steve kept his back toward her.

 

“Hey, Steve. You joining us today?”

 He wanted to shake his head and tell her that no, actually, he was heading back to his room to take a cold shower and remind himself of how disappointed his mother would've been if she knew he had now seen Lily – _twice_ – in differing states of undress. He'd never seen a woman – in the flesh at least – naked, and whilst it never really played on his mind – he was either too busy trying to forge his way into the army, or prancing around on stage in ridiculously short shorts and matching tights, eventually becoming way too busy actually fighting in the war to even look at a woman – at least one that wasn't Peggy – in that way.

 Although Dum Dum had pulled out a pack of cards one night in Azzano that featured pin-up girls in very risqué positions, and he had grinned widely as Steve blushed and choked slightly on his drink, his eyes trying to look anywhere but. Falsworth had tutted and claimed the cards were _crude_ and _vulgar_ , but it didn't stop him pocketing one before they resigned for the night.

 

Finding the same person repeatedly in some form of undress like this was a little unsettling to Steve.

Instead, Steve coughed out a pained “ _yep_ ” before his legs finally received the memo from his brain that allowed his feet to finally start moving and he power-walked toward the elevator, not stopping once to glance back.

 

“Is he OK?” Lily queried, totally oblivious to Steve and Natasha's previous conversation, and the inappropriate undertone to it.

“He's fine, he's just not good with females. Especially the bodies of females, and you seemingly keep ending up partially dressed in his presence.”

 Lily frowned slightly, but shrugged, “We don't view bodies as overtly sexual at home. We all have one, and so long as it helps us perform our daily tasks; who cares?”

 “Well, he's not from this time, let alone Amaranthine. Back in the '40s, it was taboo just to wear a dress without stockings, let alone strip off in front of someone you're not married to. But it's fine, Steve's very professional.”

Lily nodded as she followed Nat to the elevator, thankful that Steve had already made his way down to the gym. She didn't even know what stockings _were_ , or why people had to wear them. Maybe that would be the first thing she'd write in her notebook.

 

1940's.

 

 

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

 

Natasha's routine was fairly simple. They began with a warm-up, a 'quick' 3 mile run on the treadmill – which she was slowly but surely managing to do quicker each time – before a ten-minute session with a punching bag.

That was the easy part.

 

Nat's hand to hand ability was almost flawless and Lily was yet to land a hit, instead, she spent most of her time ducking and dodging, attempting to block Nat's sharp and fast hits, which burned like fire when they landed.

The two had been training for 2 hours so far, and although Natasha was sweating and red in the face, she wasn't anywhere near done. Lily, on the other hand, was struggling as her limbs felt like jelly, already feeling the bruises forming on her skin.

 

She wanted nothing more than to blast the damn redhead across the gym, even if she knew Natasha would only come back twice as hard, but these training sessions weren't about her abilities, not yet anyway. Before they would begin to help her how to use and more importantly, control her abilities, she needed to be able to defend and protect herself, person-to-person, especially since using her abilities seemed to drain a lot of her energy. Bruce had suggested that maybe it was like her training; the more she practiced, little by little, the better she'd get.

 Keeping her right hand by her chin and her right hand down in front of her face, Lily tried her best to block Nat's painful punches, but couldn't help her eyes slipping toward the clock on the wall that was showing they were already late for dinner.

That was Lily's last mistake as Nat ducked low, kicking Lily's legs out from under her and causing her to fall back to the floor.

 

Natasha gave the girl a moment to catch her breath before demanding she stands one last time. Lily's stomach rumbled and she knew if she didn't get back up now, Nat would keep her here all night. So eventually, Lily regained her composure and pushed herself up, ignoring the contest from her limbs and resumed her previous fighting stance.

 Natasha was polite enough to give her a few seconds before she continued her assault, Lily's forearms taking the brunt of the hits and Lily couldn't help but wonder if Natasha was just using this as a form of therapy for herself.

 Lily managed to keep up for a few minutes, the same routine of Nat's harsh and powerful punches and Lily doing her best to protect herself.

 That was when she saw it.

 

 An opening.

 

It had taken a lot of time, and even more painful shots but Lily had noticed that when Natasha finished her attack of _right, left, right, swing_ , she'd flinch, barely, but it was still there, her stomach tensing slightly as if she had some kind of pain radiating on the left-hand side of her abdomen, causing her left hand to droop slightly, if for only a second before she'd regain her posture and if Lily hadn't been doing this for the best part of 2 weeks, she would've never noticed it.

But she did.

And she knew that she was either incredibly stupid or just so desperate to go eat dinner that Lily decided to shoot her shot.

 

She waited for Nat to finish her last attack and the moment her fist was no longer in Lily's face, her left fist dropping ever-so-slightly, and Lily threw her own fist, shooting it out and catching Natasha on the side of her chin. It wasn't well aimed at all, but at least it had landed and had even cause Nat's face to snap around before she eerily turned her head back towards the girl, Lily's stance going limp.

 

The gym was silent, which meant Steve had also witnessed the exchange, his own assault on the punch bag stopping as soon as they'd connected. Lily could see him in her peripheral vision; he was holding the bag in his arms to prevent it from swinging any more, but Lily knew better than to take her eyes off the redhead who was still eerily stoic.

Natasha stayed quiet as her tongue ran over the front of her teeth, her hand coming up to clasp and rub gently at her chin. When her eyes finally connected with Lily's, her mouth curved into a smirk. “Little lion cub just got her first taste of blood.”

Lily watched with wide eyes as Natasha sauntered away, swinging her towel over her shoulder. Lily remained in place for a few seconds after the gym doors closed, almost waiting for Nat to turn and run at her. After a moment of silence, Steve finally broke the tension.

 

“Well, that's a start.”

“Is she going to murder me in my sleep? Because I feel like she's going to murder me in my sleep...”

Steve huffed a small laugh as he unwrapped his hands, he was finished for the day, “No, no. Not murder. Torture; probably, maybe even a little maiming, but not murder.”

Patting her gently on the shoulder, Steve made his way back to his room to presumably shower before Dinner, whilst Lily remained planted in her spot, wondering how long she could stay there before JARVIS ratted her out to the team and sent one of them on a mission to find her.

 

 

Maybe Clint would let her hide in the vents.

 


	15. Always Stand Up

 

**Chapter 15.**

 

 

_Ever worried that it might be ruined?_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing,_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame,_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned,_

_But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die,_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

**\- Try, P!nk.**

 

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

 

“You hit Natasha?” Tony asked Lily, unaware of her eye roll at his dramatic flouncing, “Natasha Romanoff – the same Natasha I've watched knock my own bodyguard on his ass – the ex-assassin and one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D has ever had? _That_ Natasha?”

“Yes, Tony-”

“Natasha Romanoff; The Black Widow – _you_ managed to hit _her_? How?”

Lily tried hard not to take offense to Tony's disbelief, but if Steve hadn't of been there to witness it she probably wouldn't have believed it either, but Lily's face betrayed her regardless as she glared at the back of Tony's head as the man continued to brush his teeth.

“I don't know, Tony. But I almost wet myself when I realized what happened, and definitely not out of excitement.”

 

“And that's why you're in my bedroom at 11 pm?”

 

Lily's frown softened as she released a deep breath through her nose, “What if she plans on exacting her revenge before she leaves tomorrow? I can't protect myself-”

“And what exactly do you think I can do? I don't sleep in my suit. Plus, Natasha seems the type to be petty with revenge, in it for the long haul, you know? Couple months – minimum – of having you on edge, then right when you finally start to think you're fine and she's forgotten what happened – _**BAM!**_ \- that's when she'll get you.”

 

Lily had jumped at Tony's clap of hands, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping. She felt like she was 8 years old again, being sat around the fire as an elder would tell them the story of _R'chembre_ – The Shadow. The story had been made up to scare the children into behaving and staying in bed at night, and it was definitely effective.

But Natasha Romanoff was real, she wasn't some made up story to keep the unruly children of Amaranthine complacent. She was also staying in a room not that far from Lily's.

 

“Oh Tony, you know me so well.” Nat's deep, raspy voice that she so often used to intimidate people chimed from the bedroom doorway.

Tony – who had returned to brushing his teeth in the en-suite was heard choking on his own spit, before quickly spitting the remaining toothpaste into the sink, ignoring the extra paste around his mouth as he popped his head out of the room, his own face now echoing Lily's.

“How the hell did you-”

Nat only needed to hold a hand up to silence the man, somehow still looking just as intimidating in her baggy, over-sized shirt and pajama shorts as she did her skin-tight black tactile suit. “Not here for your company, Stark. I want to speak to Lily.”

 

 _'In for the long haul, my ass'_ Lily thought to herself.

 

 

It wasn't until Lily had sent a small nod toward him that Tony finally backed into the en-suite once more, closing the door and turning on the tap to continue his nightly routine. Both women, however, knew that he probably had his ear pressed against the door.

Natasha's face softened almost as soon as the door closed and she took a seat next to Lily on the queen-sized bed. “I just wanted to catch you before I leave in the morning, but I'm proud of you. Not many agents have managed to get one over on me, especially not a freshly recruited one. But you saw a chance and you took it. Well done.”

Lily didn't know what to say, so instead, she just sent the woman a shy smile. Nat placed her hand over Lily's and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze before she stood and made her way out, but stopped as she reached the door frame.

 

“But it won't happen again; not so easily. So you should really take advantage of Steve's training whilst I'm away.”

 

 

Once he heard the door to his main room close, the tap quickly shut off and Tony made his way back from the bathroom, “Well, that was rather threatening.”

Lily looked up at him, pleading with her big, Bambi eyes, “Can I still stay in here tonight? At least until we head down to the lab?”

Tony sighed, unbothered by the fact that Lily was aware of his actual routine of pretending to sleep until he was sure his getting up wouldn't wake Pepper and sneaking out to his lab. Even though Pepper had left earlier that day to attend a week-long conference in L.A, he was still willing to keep up the pretense that he was heading to bed until after their nightly video call.

“Fine,” Tony told her as he crawled into his side of the bed, throwing a pillow at Lily, “But I get the bed.”

 

 

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

 

By half 1, Lily and Tony had made their way down to his personal lab, the former bringing a pillow and the blanket Tony had given her when she'd first arrived. Somehow, she'd grown accustomed to the noisy lab work and the conversations between Tony and JARVIS, and she managed to get a little bit of sleep whilst Tony continued to fester to his obsession of building newer, better suits.

What Lily couldn't sleep through, however, was the hulking beefcake – Clint's words, not her own – that was Steve Rogers shaking her awake at 5.30 in the morning.

Gripping the edge of the workbench so she didn't fall off from the shock alone, Lily could've slapped the man for the rude awakening. In fact, she could've slapped Tony too, who had given her absolutely no notice of the man's sudden appearance. And whoever invented 5 am? Yeah, she'd slap them too.

 

“I've been looking for you for 15 minutes, we're already late for training.” Steve's face remained stoic despite Lily's death glare.

“Is the sun even up yet?”

Steve cocked a brow but didn't let Lily's cold tone effect him. Maybe she wasn't a morning person. At least she hadn't resorted to throwing whatever she could find at him as Bucky had during their time together in the Howling Commandos.

“I want to get out before it's too warm to run, and everyone else it out.”

 

So no, clearly the sun had yet to rise.

 

Still, Lily huffed and if her feet would've been on the floor, Steve was sure she would've stomped them like a petulant toddler. Thankfully she instead pulled herself out of the chair and wrapped herself in the blanket, telling him she'd change quickly before meeting him at the elevator in the communal area.

 

 

 

Tony, whose eyes had been casually glancing up at the two since Steve had arrived finally spoke up, “No rest for the wicked, huh?”

Steve frowned at the man's sudden change, his body seeming tenser now Lily had left. Playing into Tony's trap, Steve stood taller, subconsciously making himself much bigger and more intimidating. Tony's un-phased expression only goaded him on.

 

“Not really your business, is it Stark? Nat left me in charge of her training, and that's what I'm here to do.”

 

_Hook, line, and sinker._

 

“I'm sure you jumped on that opportunity, right Capsicle?”

The question was much more of a statement, and Steve was growing bored with Tony's displeased tone. “If you've got something to say, Stark, it's best to just come out with it. I have places to be.”

“I'm just saying, she isn't a soldier so maybe ease up on her a little. She's still adapting and I'm not sure 5 am drill times are in her best interest.”

“Maybe she'd be a little more prepared for training in the morning if she didn't spend all night in a noisy lab, sleeping in a chair.”

Tony merely shrugged, but his eyes burned into Steve's, “That's her choice, pal. She's the one who follows me down here.”

“Then maybe – for once in your life – be the responsible adult here and send her back upstairs. She needs to be in top form when she heads off for S.H.I.E.L.D training next year, and this kind of routine is setting her up for failure.”

Steve's tone was just as biting as Tony's as the two continued their glare-off. Both made valid points, but they were too stubborn to admit it.

 

“And _she_ can make her own decisions about where and when _she_ goes to bed now that _she_ knows what time you begin training.”

 

Both men's heads turned towards Lily as she folded her arms over her chest, looking between the two with a clear expression of annoyance. Now wearing efficient enough workout clothes, Lily nodded toward the elevator and Steve followed, now only realizing that _he_ was late to meet _her_ upstairs, instead, he had been wasting his time by arguing with Tony.

Whilst Lily was still young – especially in Amaranthian standards - she wasn't a helpless child that the two seemed to decide she was. They were worse than a couple fighting over their child during a divorce, sometimes. There was a clear dislike, especially from Tony's side, and she didn't understand why.

Steve didn't spare Tony a glance as the two left.

 

**_ _**

 

 

Remaining quiet throughout their journey, Steve decided it was best to let Lily cool off in her own time, rather than poke the bear. It was barely 6 am and he had already been involved in one argument, he couldn't be bothered to entertain the idea of another one.

Instead of making their way to the gym, Steve led them out of the garage floor and Lily's annoyed frown quickly turned into one of confusion. “Where are we going? I thought we were training?”

“We are, just not here. I have a few things planned for today, so I hope you didn't have any plans.”

Lily scoffed but remained silent. She wasn't going to inform Steve that she did not, in fact, ever have plans, because the only friends she had lived in the tower with them, and they were always seemingly busy.

 

“What is it?” Lily questioned as they stood in front of his bike.

Steve did his best to swallow his laugh – he wasn't one to judge her for her lack of knowledge, and he knew how annoying it was when someone did – and instead pulled a helmet out from the storage under the seat, handing it to her.

“It's a motorcycle. Not the exact one I had during the '40s, but close enough. S.H.I.E.L.D pulled in some favors and since I'm no longer classed as dead, they're doing their best to claim back the payments and interest I should've received from the army. This was just a gesture of goodwill.”

 

Lily's deadpan expression, however, caused the laugh to escape Steve. “It's how we're going to get around today. Now put that on your head.”

Glaring at Steve's amusement, she shoved on the helmet, squashing her ponytail down, and allowed Steve to secure the buckle on the strap under her chin before he lifted a strong leg and straddled the bike, holding his hand out to help her do the same.

Once she had settled behind him, Steve took both her hands and placed them over his front causing Lily to be pulled forward slightly, her entire front flat against Steve's back. “It goes pretty fast, so just make sure you hold on to me. And follow my body, when I lean, you lean, OK?”

Lily nodded, feeling her chin bump Steve's back from the lack of room between them, and once Steve revved the bike, Lily only clung on tighter.

 

 

**_ _**

 

 

They had reached their destination – Central Park – in just under 15 minutes thanks to the lack of traffic in the early morning, and Steve's probable speeding, not that Lily had noticed, she spent most of the drive with her eyes squeezed together and her knuckles white from clinging onto Steve's body for dear life.

Once they'd demounted and Lily had finished thanking whatever Gods – probably Thor – for flat, solid, and stationary ground, Steve led her over to a spot just off a path, telling her to stretch out. By the time they'd got here, there were a few other joggers on the path and even though they seemed in their own worlds as they ran past, music blaring too loudly for the early morning, Lily couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

“If there's one thing I love about New York, especially Manhattan, it's that there are seas of people, all too distracted with their own lives to worry about yours, so long as you're walking fast enough, or getting out of the way, nobody really pays much attention.

 

Lily nodded, understanding what Steve was trying to tell her, although sometimes she wished he'd just come out and say it.

They were starting their run at the same place they'd be finishing - 59th Street and 7th Ave – the south of Central Park.

“So the trail is about 6.2 miles, shouldn't take you much longer than an hour to run it, just stick to the trail and I'll meet you back here.”

“You're not running with me?” Lily gawked, dropping the leg that she was currently stretching. She hadn't been out in New York alone yet, especially somewhere this open and public and for a moment Lily wondered if Steve had completely bypassed Tony and discussed it with Natasha instead. Whilst Tony was technically still Lily's unofficial guardian until Fury returned from his elusive trip, he was much less likely to yell at Natasha than he was Steve.

 

“You've barely spoken to me since I woke you up, I wasn't sure you'd want to...”

Lily eyed Steve casually, watching in amusement as he seemed to grow more uncomfortable the longer she stared.

She finally put him out of his misery, “Well, it wasn't the nicest of ways to be woken up.”

Her tone sounded familiar to Tony's, and Steve wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. “Maybe you should try sleeping in an actual bed rather than a chair. You might find mornings a little more bearable that way.”

“And how well did you sleep last night, Steven?”

 

He could've thrown his shield at Natasha the moment she first used his full name against him, berating him for drinking out of the milk carton just as his own mother had. She even had the tone down too. Lily had managed to pick that up quickly, his full name slipping out whenever she wasn't pleased with him. He'd even heard her call Clint _Clinton_ one time when he wouldn't let her in the vents.

Still, she had a point.

 

Realizing the day would pass much more pleasantly if he just dropped it, Steve decided to swallow his pride.

Rubbing his hand behind his neck as he often did when he was nervous, or in this case uncomfortable, he finally looked Lily in the eye. “I'm sorry. It's really none of my business and I should've at least let you know with due time that it was going to be an early start. Tony is right; you're not a soldier and I shouldn't treat you like you are. You're doing your best. I'm sorry too, for the conversation you overheard between Tony and I. We shouldn't be discussing you behind your back. You're an adult and I think we both need to start treating you as one.”

Lily watched him for a moment - his posture growing stiffer as she remained silent and unmoving – if for nothing more than for her own amusement before finally dropping the frown from her face, replacing it with a small smirk.

“Salabe.

“I, uh- excuse me?” Steve stuttered, unsure whether or not she was name-calling in her mother tongue. Again.

“It means sorry, and I am. I'm tired because I didn't sleep well, and that's my own fault. I shouldn't have taken that out on you, you're only doing me a flavor.”

“ _Favor_. I'm doing you a favor.”

“What?”

“It's- you mean doing you a favor. _Flavor_ is taste...”

“Oh. Well, that too. Either way, I'm sorry.” Lily broke eye contact as she felt her cheeks warm up.

“Salabe, Lily.”

 

As her eyes darted back up towards his sea of blue, Lily couldn't help but smile. Her people's language sounded good on his tongue.

“So, 6 miles? Meet back here after?” Lily coughed in an attempt to distract herself from his own smiling gaze.

Steve nodded and began a slow jogging pace, causing Lily to begin her own and every time she managed to catch up to him he'd push himself faster, barely breaking a sweat, until she was running her fastest and he disappeared around the corner.

Maybe Steve was the one who would lure her into a false sense of security instead.

 

 

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

 

If it wasn't bad enough that Steve had managed to out-lap her – meaning he managed to run 12 miles in the time it took her to run half of that – he also had the audacity to wait for her on a park bench by the entrance, a smug smile on his lips as he took a slow sip from a paper cup.

The bastard even had enough time to grab them breakfast. Pulling the phone Tony had given her from her pocket, she checked the time – something else Banner had taught her, finding America's way of time-reading much easier than the sun-watching way she had to back at home – she realized that not only had he out-lapped her, doubled her distance _and_ managed to get them both breakfast, he'd done it all in less than an hour – probably with that dumb smug smile on his face the whole time.

“How long have you been sat there?” Lily huffed as she took the bottle of water Steve offered her, downing half of it as she awaited his answer.

“Little over 10 minutes.” Steve told her, checking his watch.

Somehow, his smile only stretched further.

 

Lily threw herself onto the bench next to him, the two looking polar opposites as she tried to catch her breath, willing her skin to cool down in the early morning air whilst Steve sat there as if he hadn't walked a mile, let alone ran 12.

“I wasn't sure what kind of breakfast food you'd prefer, so I just grabbed a couple of things.” Steve handed her a brown paper bag that contained a breakfast bagel, a chocolate croissant, and a muffin of some sort.

Once she had finished her water and moved onto the warm coffee Steve had passed her, she pulled out the muffin, sniffing it approvingly before tearing a piece off and popping it into her mouth before she passed the bag back to Steve, who only raised his hands up to show his own paper bag. Because of his enhanced metabolism, he often ate bigger meals.

 

Lily shrugged, simply glad that she could eat the rest of the food that smelt absolutely mouthwatering. “This is delicious, where did you get it from?”

“A little cafe a few blocks from here, called 'Daisy's'. Apparently, it's the best breakfast and brunch in Manhattan... At least that's what the sign on the window said.”

“Brunch?” Lily questioned as she wiped some crumbs from her mouth, Steve's eyes watching as she popped her thumb into her mouth, causing his eyes to avert back to his own breakfast.

“They do a lot more; waffles, pancakes, eggs... Maybe we can sit in there sometime? Check out the rest of the menu.”

Lily nodded as she savored the last few bites of her bagel, “If the rest of the food is as good as this, I'll pack my bags and move there with you.”

 

Steve stood with a smile, throwing his trash along with Lily's empty cup in the bin as they made their way out of the park, bypassing his bike.

“Where to now?” Lily asked hesitantly, holding the bag with her croissant to her chest.”

“It's not too far – I thought we could walk there. Add it to your cardio for the day.”

 

  **_ _**

 

 

Steve told her nothing else about their destination until they arrived, Lily looking up at the building feeling rather unamused. “A gym? Couldn't we just of used Tony's? It's a lot more... Private.”

“And have Tony sat ring-side refereeing us the whole time? I'd rather not. Plus, this is where I started to train once they brought me back out of the ice... Before New York. I was in here when Fury first approached me and asked me to supervise a visit down to Jacksonville. Where I met you...”

Steve pushed open the heavy door and ushered Lily inside as he took a look around the gym. It was nowhere near as fancy as Tony's, lacking the same weight machines that his did, and the dimly lit lights only made the yellow paint look more mundane. Yet it called Steve a little to be here, the smell of the leather punch bags not all that different from his own days. If he closed his eyes, he could almost be back there, watching Bucky as he helped teach some kids to box during one particularly slow summer.

 

Since they'd already completed their warm-up and cardio, Steve decided to get Lily started on the punch bags, helping her get into a rhythm before he'd allow her to hit something that would hit her back. He decided to skip the story on how he ended up having to pay the owner for the ridiculous amount of bags he'd broken.

Once they'd finished with the bags, Steve led her over to the wrestling mats, deciding that they'd go through a few simple grapple moves that Natasha hadn't yet, and how she'd go about them with someone much bigger than the ex-assassin.

Lily pulled her hoody off and threw it into the corner of the room, ignoring the clatter of her phone as it connected with the floor, waiting for Steve as he turned on a few fans around the practically empty building.

 

 

Standing opposite Steve on the mats, Lily realized how big the man actually was, and found herself regretting every time she'd wished she was fighting him instead of Nat. Whilst the redhead was slender and quick, able to wrap her body around Lily's and drag her to the floor, Steve's pure brute strength could floor her with barely any effort.

And he did. Repeatedly.

 

 

“What's the point in this if you're just going to keep knocking me on my ass? I thought I was meant to be taking _you_ down.”

“You're gonna have to fight for it, Lil. You don't stay down. _Always_ stand up.”

Glaring at the man as if it were that easy, Lily forced herself back onto her feet for what could've very well been the 100th time.

 

“You'll get there, Lily. You're just not quite ready. I'm working out how your mind works, how your body moves.” Steve barely had the time to think about what he said before Lily's cheeks flamed, causing the tips of his own ears to brighten as he willed his own face to remain neutral.

Coughing, Steve tried to ease the awkward tension, “Let's try something else. C'mere.”

 

Lily's face quickly darkened as her brows pinched, “You're not going to put me in a headlock and noogie me like Barton did, are you?”

Steve smiled, but shook his head, the silent answer enough to satisfy Lily as she moved into his space on the mats. Before she knew which way was up, Steve kicked her feet out from under her, using his strong forearm to lower her and keep her pressed to the floor, her legs pinned under his own as he used his body weight to keep her down. Grabbing her hands quickly in his free one, Steve held them down firmly against her body.

 

Lily managed to regain her senses fairly quickly, only releasing a small green spark from her hands as she went down, but otherwise managing to keep it under control. Banner had told her that before she could expand her abilities, she first needed to learn how to control them. Rather ironic coming from the guy who turned into a huge, green smashing man.

 

Lily remembered what Natasha had previously told her about using her body in any way to get out of a hold, and she began to wiggle around, struggling against Steve's strong hold, which eventually proved too much, and she tapped his mid-section twice with her hands, a sign of her throwing in the towel.

“That was a good start, moving as much of your body to loosen their grip is great, even if you only use it as a distraction. If your legs are coming free, wiggle your arms, make your opponent pay attention to that so you can kick out, and instead of wiggling so much, try to use your own strength, push out and then aside - look, I'll show you.”

 

Steve lent back over Lily, his hand settling under her on her lower back and pushing it up towards him, “Push up here and twist one hip out, then use the opposite leg and hook it onto my hip, pushing me far enough away until you can get the other foot onto my other hip. If their arms are holding you down like this, you can at least get your lower half free and use that momentum to kick out at their mid-section and genitals.”

They went through the move a few times, Steve repositioning Lily's hands and legs when need be until she could finally do the move fluidly, albeit a lot slower than it would happen in a real fight.

 

Within the hour, they'd gotten the move down well enough that Steve had decided they'd try it with more speed, letting her actually land the kicks. After one particularly hard kick to his groin, Steve had called time, allowing both of them to rest.

Steve sat up on the mats, his breath a little uneven more-so because of the pain in his groin than any form of over-exertion, whilst Lily remained sprawled out on the floor, her chest heaving as she tried to gulp down as much air as her lungs could take.

“How did you learn to fight?” Lily asked casually, her eyes still closed as she pulled an arm over her face.

“I uh- I wasn't always this size. Spent a _lot_ of my life getting beaten up, but I always stood back up. Even when I could barely stand. You start running away and you'll never stop. Luckily back then I had Bucky, but once I got this body... I just kept going, kept training. Even when they put me in those stupid shorts and tights. My muscle memory is a pretty good help too.” Steve smiled, but his tone was sad. Lily pulled her arm away from her face and looked up at him, her eyes full of sympathy.

“I can't imagine you as a small guy, especially not after you've just put me on my ass that many times. Got any pictures?” Lily waggled her eyebrows, grinning at Steve as he looked down at her.

“Nah, not that I know of anyway. Dunno what happened to the pictures my Ma had once I joined the army, probably thrown out or in some storage unit somewhere. Doesn't matter, it really wasn't anything impressive.”

 

Lily's grin quickly fell from her face in confusion. She knew Steve had some kind of super-serum running through his veins, but that wasn't all that made him who he was, despite what Tony had told him on the Helicarrier.

“Well, I'd still like to see it sometime. I'm sure you were just as cute.”

 

Her grin returned the moment his cheeks flared and a hearty laugh escaped him.


	16. The Lip Slip

****

 

**Chapter 16.**

 

“ _There is a swelling storm, and I'm caught up in the middle of it all,_

_And it takes control of the person I thought I was,_

_The boy I used to know,_

_But there is a light in the dark, and I feel it's warmth,_

_In my hands, in my heart, but why can't I hold on?_

_It comes and goes in waves, it always does,_

_We watch as our young hearts fade, into the flood,_

_And the freedom of falling, the feeling I thought was set in stone,_

_It slips through my fingers, I'm trying hard to let go,_

_It comes and goes in waves, and carries us away,_

_Through the wind, down to the place we used to lay when we were kids,_

_Memories of a stolen place,_

_Caught in the silence, an echo lost in space.”_

\- Waves, Dean Lewis (acoustic).

[Song Insp.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAM1wyQJsto)

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

 

Anthony Stark always had the world at his feet, even as a child he could point to anywhere on a map and he could travel there – granted, with his babysitter of the month whom his parents would claim was a Nanny, even when he was a teen, or with Jarvis; the family Butler. A click of his fingers and Anthony Stark could have anything.

For years, he had thrown money at his problems and hope they'd go away, and once he'd hired Ms. Virginia Potts as his personal assistant, he'd _figuratively_ throw her at his problems – which was, in fairness to the woman, much more efficient.

Currently, Tony was trying his best to fight his newest problem; _because there was always something else, a new problem, a way to kick him whilst he was already down._

 

Pepper had moved into the tower as Lily did, settling into their suite with ease. Plus, the commute to work for her was _much_ shorter. Currently, Pepper and Lily were a decent enough distraction. He would spend his days working in the lab, occasionally helping Bruce with whatever he could, helping Lily with her studies that S.H.I.E.L.D had entrusted him with. He was a genius, after all.

 

His evenings were spent with Pepper and Lily, the former discussing work, the latter nodding along as if she understood anything Pepper had said whilst she shoveled food into her mouth as an excuse to not have to give any real input. The evenings were _good_.

He could handle the busy mornings, the leisurely evenings.

But he couldn't handle the slow, dark, quiet nights.

Which was exactly why he began building all of his suits. Or at least, one of a few reasons.

 

 

Tony led awake most nights waiting for Pepper to finally fall asleep before he would sneak off to his workshop, like some kind of dirty little secret. Occasionally if he managed to tire himself out enough during the day he'd fall asleep next to his girlfriend, but it was always a restless and nightmare-ridden sleep, and he'd often wake up panicked and feeling even worse for the small amount of interrupted sleep he'd managed to get.

 

Lily would often make her way down to the workshop during the night, bringing her pillow and blanket. She caught on quick that the workbench wasn't the most comfortable place to stay. When Tony had asked her why she'd sleep down there instead of upstairs in her own, comfortable and very expensive bed, she simply told him, “It's too quiet.”

At home, she'd hear the trees dancing in the wind, the birds singing throughout the night. Then, she'd had to try to get used to incessant hum of the Helicarrier, the people passing by at all hours, heavy booted footsteps on dull, metal floors. She didn't think she'd find a good balance, but Tony's workshop seemed to be just that, but maybe it was more to do with the company.

 

Tony thought that maybe going away with Pepper and Lily for his birthday would help, the first birthday he didn't have a big, blow out party, instead, he spent his time away sipping on fruity cocktails in their Villa's infinity pool at sunset overlooking the beautiful Indian Ocean. Which is probably why his 'one-week birthday trip' turned into a month-long vacation. Pepper had to rearrange some meetings in LA, and Lily had told Tony he needed to be the one to let Natasha know that she wouldn't be back for training as soon as they had previously planned – which Tony had seemingly left her a voicemail before turning his phone off for the entire time. No matter what Lily said, he _wasn't_ scared of the Widow.

 

Tony had found himself able to actually relax, even if it was because there was barely an hour that passed where he didn't have some kind of alcoholic beverage in his hand.

He really thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , things were going back to normal. It wasn't until they settled back in New York, Pepper flying off for the rearranged meetings in LA that Tony realized how wrong he was.

 

**_**

 

“So, what are we planning for your big 27? 94? Which one are we going with? It's important I know, I need to buy candles.” Tony's devious smirk only stretched wider when he saw Steve's face contort into one of unease.

“I really don't want a fuss, Tony. It's not my kinda thing.”

“You don't like the spotlight, Cap? C'mon, we've all seen those videos with the hot pants, and the tights... you prancing around on stage.”

Steve glared at the man across the kitchen table, hoping that would be enough to make him steer well clear of a party. However, this was Tony.

 

“It's a Wednesday... Nobody would go out to a big party on a Wednesday night. It's the middle of the working week-”

“First of all, this is New York. Of course, people would party on a Wednesday night. Secondly, even if they didn't, they'd make the exception for Mr. America's birthday bash, and third of all it's July 4th.  _Everyone_  will be partying. I can hire you some of those pretty drink waitresses that Rhodey liked so much.”

“Hate to agree with him, but your name is enough to make people turn up.”

Steve sighed, unable to tell them that's exactly why he _didn't_ want a party. He was present – for the most part – at Lily's party after the Battle of New York, and the last thing he wanted was to spend the entire evening being passed around groups of people that he didn't know, who would only turn up for bragging rights about being invited in the first place.

 

He didn't want to spend his birthday being Captain America, putting on a show for people whose names he didn't even know, whom he'd never even met and probably wouldn't recognize him if they passed in the street and he was sans his red, white and blue uniform.

He wanted to spend his birthday back in Brooklyn, with his mother and Bucky. _That's_ how Steve wanted to spend his birthday. That's _who_ Steve wanted to spend his birthday with.

Realizing he had blanked out the remainder of the conversation between Tony and Natasha because of his reminiscing, Steve shook his head as if to jolt him back to reality, his eyes finding a pair of coffee-colored ones staring right back at him, wearing an emotion he couldn't place.

 

“If he doesn't want to have a big party, he shouldn't. Leave the poor guy alone-”

“Jesus, Red, who are you, his mother? I'm trying to do something nic-”

“Oh, shut up Tony. It's just another excuse for you to throw your money around and-”

 

Steve tuned the two back out, a soft sigh escaping him when Lily sent him a small smile.

Natasha and Tony continued their bickering as they exited the common area before Lily turned to Steve. “So, _I'm_ forced to have a party, but _you_ don't have to?”

Watching as her eyebrows wiggled, Steve let out a small laugh. “It's really not my thing. I don't want a big fuss.”

“Then what do you want?” Lily placed her coffee cup on the table in front of her before resting her head in her hands, looking as if she were ready for bed. It wasn't even _that_ early.

Steve's mouth opened, but he couldn't tear any words from his throat.

 

_When was the last time someone asked what he wanted?_

Closing his mouth quickly to swallow the lump in his throat, he smiled at her sadly. “Nothing I can have.”

Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand from across the table, “Stop being dramatic and tell me. Maybe I can help persuade Tony to do something you want to do.”

 

Ignoring the fact his own hand was clammy, Steve didn't bother to pull it away. Instead, he lent back slightly and closed his eyes. “When I was 10, my uh- My Ma took the day off work and took myself and Bucky to Coney Island... She saved up for months, doing double shifts just so she could afford it.

“We were out for the whole day... She wouldn't let us ride the Cyclone; it'd only been open for a year or so, but she bought us all tickets for Drop the Drip. After her first ride, she wouldn't get on again, and I knew she was worried about me going on it but she didn't wanna ruin my birthday, so she bought us another ticket and then we spent the rest of the day on the beach before eating hot dogs and watching the firework show.”

 

Steve's eyes were still closed, a calm expression on his face and for a moment, he swore he could still hear Bucky's high pitched giggles as they kicked water at each other in the ocean, the distant caws of the seagulls that would hover around in hopes of someone dropping their food, the loud, excited chatting around Luna Park.

That day too had ironically been a Wednesday.

 

It wasn't until Steve felt the gentle squeeze on his hand that he realized his eyes were still closed, and not because of the bright sun shining down on them. The sounds faded as quickly as they had come, and Steve had to take a few deep breaths before he was able to open his eyes and speak again. “I'm not sure even Tony could help me with that.”

Steve reciprocated the gentle squeeze before moving his hand out from under hers and making his way to the gym before he'd return to his room and go over his next mission that Fury had already passed on.

Tony might not be able to help him, but Lily was already scheming and with the help of JARVIS, Lily was ready by the time the 4th of July rolled around.

 

 

 

**_ _ _ _ _**

 

 

 

Steve's day started just like any other. He awoke at 5 am to start his morning jog, refusing to let himself have a lay-in just because it was his birthday and made his way to Central Park, basking in the warm sun of the New York summer and arrived back just after 9 am to begin his workout at the Avenger's tower gym.

 

He didn't need to train Lily, since Natasha had come back from her mission she'd taken over again, but had commended Steve on what he had managed to teach her. She still wasn't able to fight someone of Steve's stature, but she was getting quicker at dodging, and sometimes being faster than your opponent worked better than being stronger.

Instead, Steve spent an hour or so hitting the punching bag, before using one of the standing dummy's to practice some kickboxing. By the time he was finished, he felt like he was melting so instead of heading straight to the kitchen for food, he decided instead to shower first.

 

As Steve made his way down the corridor towards his room, he spotted the light blue and silver banner across his door, ' _BIRTHDAY BOY!_ ' written across it. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment before gently pulling it down, holding it close to his chest in case anyone saw it as he made his way into his room to shower and change.

By the time he was finished, it was almost midday. Only 12 hours left.

 

Deciding he needed to sate his rumbling stomach, Steve made his way to his door, stopping abruptly after he pulled it open and almost ran right into a rather unamused Lily.

She wasn't wearing work-out clothes, so he was certain he didn't forget any training or workout commitments, but as he took in her appearance – her hands on her hips, lips pursed slightly, and an eyebrow cocked as if she was waiting for him to explain himself, he realized she was pissed.

 

Nodding her head towards his door, she finally let out her frustrations, “That took me 2 minutes to put up, you know? I had to 'postmates' blue tac because Tony didn't have any tape and wouldn't let me nail it to the door. That's 2 whole minutes of my life I won't get back, _birthday boy_.”

Steve's hand rubbed at the back of his neck as he sent her an apologetic smile, “I'm sorry, but as the _birthday boy_ , you're not allowed to tell me off. It's my birthday, after all. It's tradition.”

 

Lily eyed him for a moment before huffing out a sigh and removing her hands from her hips. “Funny, because Clint told me about this tradition called _birthday beatings,_ apparently I can hit you once for every year. I'm trying to decide whether I should stop at 27, or just keep going until I hit 94. At this rate, 94 sounds promising.”

After a pregnant pause between the two, both staring each other down to see who would crack first, Lily's smile finally broke out on her face. “Seriously, though. Put the banner back up.”

“I really don't want a fuss-”

“It's just a banner. Anyone who can see it already knows today is your birthday,” Steve still didn't look convinced, so instead Lily sighed and sent him a sweet smile, “C'mon, do it for me then. I couldn't get Tony one for his birthday, so this is the first birthday banner I've hung. Don't do this to me, Steven.”

 

Closing his eyes for a moment and praying that God would give him strength, Steve finally made his way back into the room, grabbing the banner from his drawers and holding it out to Lily. She only shook her head and gave him a pointed stare before he fixed the banner back onto his door.

“Better?”

“Much better. Now c'mon, we have plans and you're going to make us late.”

“Plans? Lil, I re-”

“ _Really don't want a fuss_ , I know. Now shut up and get a move on, the cab is waiting for us.”

 

 

**_**

 

 

Just under an hour later, the two had exited the cab and made their way through the large sea of people.

“So this place opened 2 years ago, apparently they closed the original park in the '40s. Where do you wanna start?”

 

Steve looked around and if he closed his eyes he could be back there, back in 1928, his 10th birthday. But that was a slippery slope he wouldn't let himself go down right now. _Couldn't_ let himself go down. So instead Steve focused on the rides he could see. He was starving by this point, but previous experiences of roller-coaster rides and hot dogs were _not_ fun. Shaking his head as if to physically clear it, he finally decided.

“ _The Tickler_. Can't be that bad, right?”

 

 

The two had spent the best part of the day at the park, thankfully because it was the 4th of July it was busy enough that people didn't recognize Steve, but his height and size did make the crowd part a little easier for them.

They'd rode a fair amount of rides, and even after he had repeatedly told Lily that the Teacups were meant for kids, he caved in and joined her on the ride. She had claimed it was the worst one, and definitely not suitable for kids and when he told her that _she_ was the one controlling how fast the teacup span, she simply sent him a glare and pulled him along towards the next ride.

 

Around 9.30pm, the two had made their way onto the boardwalk, sitting on the bars as they awaited the firework show, bypassing the Steeplechase pier in favor of somewhere a little more private.

Steve had finished his ice cream by the time the display had started, but Lily's slushy would have to wait to be finished as she was unable to tear her eyes away. Steve turned, ready to question why she was so quiet when he saw her, dark eyes widened at the sky, the reflections of the red, white and blue fireworks reflected in her eyes, her lips stained blue from her half-drank slushy.

 

It took Lily a moment to finally realize that Steve was staring at her, a small but amused smile on his lips when she finally turned her face to him.

“Thank you for this, Lil. I was skeptical about today, wasn't sure what you had planned. But this has been nice.”

“I can't take all the credit, JARVIS planned most of it for me. And Tony footed the bill.”

Steve huffed out a small laugh, “Does he know that?”

Lily shrugged, a sly half-smirk on her face, “He gave me a card to use, said buy whatever I wanted, and I wanted to do this for you. You deserve a little normal in your life.”

 

Steve's eyes dropped to his hands that were settled in his lap after sending her a shy smile. Lily lent forward, intending on planting a small kiss to Steve's cheek. However, Steve, who was unaware of her plan, turned as he saw her face in his peripheral, causing her lips to land on his.

Reeling back quickly, Lily's eyes were wide as she babbled an apology but Steve honestly couldn't hear a word she said. His cheeks felt warm, and he just _knew_ the tops of his ears would be pink, but Steve couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed. Unfortunately, he also couldn't bring himself to find any words to make a cognitive sentence. Instead, he shook his head as if to tell her it was OK, which only made her eyes widen further until he realized she probably thought he was angry at her.

 

“No, no. Lil. It's fine. I shouldn't have turned around, I'm sorry, that was my fault.”

His words seemed to placate the girl slightly, but her eyes were still full of worry. “I didn't mean for... I'm sorry, Steve.”

He couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled from his chest at her expression, but knowing she was embarrassed, Steve simply took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze before turning back to watch the rest of the firework show.

 

 

 

Walking back through past the shops they had bought their food from once the firework show had finished, Steve walked with his hands in his pockets. He could still feel the coolness of Lily's hand on his skin, and it sent a weird shiver up his spine if he thought about it for too long.

As they made their way back through the park - the lights from the rides illuminating the way – Steve felt light-headed, and not in the best of ways. It took a moment for him to work out what his body was doing; what he was feeling.

His breath was short, like his lungs had suddenly shriveled up and wouldn't expand enough for him to catch his breath, his hands felt clammy, the memory of Lily's cold hand in his long forgotten, he couldn't focus his mind on one sensation and instead closed his eyes, which only seemed to make things worse.

 

The people's screams from the rides were too loud, almost as if he were sat there with them, pounding in his ears, yet somehow not clear enough, almost as if he were underwater. He could still see the lights flashing behind his closed lids, the constant _blink, blink, blink_ , and he could hear the shrill laughter of people of all ages, the sharp smells from the rides and the salty smell from the sea mixing with the too-sweet smell of cotton candy, and chocolate ice-cream. People pushing by him, swaying him off-balance.

Every one of his senses betrayed him, and for a moment he _swore_ he could hear their voices.

 

 

_His mother was shouting to him, trying to get his attention and telling him to be careful as he and Bucky zipped through the crowd, feeling the rush of salty wind blowing through his blonde hair, his eyes wide in amazement as he looked up at the ride._

_His lungs felt tight, and there was a pounding in his head as his heartbeat tried to settle. His cheeks were probably red and he could feel his hairline was covered in sweat from running, Bucky seeming in a much better condition and he knew it was because his friend had held back and ran at Steve's speed, but at that moment he didn't care._

_Screams and laughter passed him by in a swoosh! Almost too quickly for him to be able to make sense of anything the people were shouting, his mouth splitting into a large grin._

 

“ _Not this one boys, come on.” His mother's Irish accent rang in his ears as she bent down between both boys to guide them toward the carousel._

“ _Don't worry, we're gonna ride that someday!” Bucky's hushed voice giggled excitedly._

_And then more shouting, more screaming. Giggles and belly-laughs, seemingly echoing around both the park and his head._

 

_He looked up as the car whooshed! Past, high on the tracks. Now he was here, a part of him didn't want to do it._

“ _C'mon, Punk. It'll be fun, I promise.” Steve turned to his friend, the same, stupid charming smile he'd throw at girls and have them falling at his feet, “I'm sure Mary will be impressed.”_

 

_Glaring at Bucky, Steve sighed in resignation. He wasn't doing this to impress Mary, who he was certain would only be impressed if he had a sudden growth and muscle spurt, and Bucky's head suddenly replaced his._

_The girl hadn't taken her eyes off his friend all evening, disregarding the fact he was here with her friend – a pretty blonde called Martha – on a date. Bucky may as well have been on a double date with himself because Mary hadn't spared him a single word since she'd greeted them at the park's entrance. But Steve was used to it. He'd spent most of their afternoon holding the two girls bags as they joined Bucky on rides, and as he looked up at the ride that suddenly seemed much less appealing than when he was 10, he was hoping the girls would need him to hold their bags again._

 

_But alas, here he was, holding on so tightly to the sides of the car that his knuckles had turned white and he was losing feeling in them, as his best friend sat next to him, his arms high in the air, screaming with joy as their car flew around the track._

_At that moment, Steve knew that eating the hot dog beforehand was a bad idea, feeling it swirling around his stomach and making it's way up his esophagus. He only hoped he had enough time to get off the ride before he up-chucked._

_Before he could stop his mind, he heard Bucky's screams turn from happy, exciting ones, to scared ones. Ones that made his blood run cold with how familiar they were._

 

_Turning his head, Steve's eyes widened as he saw Bucky's face, his own steel blue eyes wide in terror, filled with unshed tears. Steve's clammy hands suddenly felt all too cold, the snow-filled winds froze him, but it was Bucky's continuous scream that chilled him to the bones. He was reaching for him, his arm stretched as far as it could, but he was too late._

_Bucky seemed further and further away from him, falling fast and faster. Whilst Steve was still up high, he was no longer inside the safety of the car of the Cyclone. He was suddenly outside of a train car, holding on for dear life as he watched Bucky vanish from his line of sight and plummet to his death, the scream echoed inside his head, rolling around in his mind like a constant reminder._

 

Steve's eyes shot open as he struggled to fill his lungs with air, his hands holding onto the railings tightly, almost causing them to bend and break under his sheer strength. His whole body was sweaty, but he felt cold. Just like he did that evening when Bucky made him ride the Cyclone and he'd walked about pulling his coat around his frail body tightly. Just like he did that day Bucky fell from the train. The day he was too late. The first day of many.

 

“Steve? Steve, I don't know what's happening. I'm gonna call Tony, he'll-”

“No,” his voice was scratchy, sounding almost desperate, “I'm OK, just... just give me a moment.”

Steve was too scared to close his eyes again, worried in case the nightmare pulled him back in, so instead he tried his hardest to blink away his tears as his breathing finally returned to normal.

 

His body lurched at the sound of the screams passing him, and he looked up just as the red, white and blue car passed over them, arms high in the air.

_The Cyclone._

 

Steve's fight or flight response set in as he struggled with his self. _How do you run from your own mind? From your own memories?_

Lily had watched him closely, keeping her distance but using her body to keep passing crowds away from him.

Once his shoulders sagged, she tried to speak to him again, his name falling softly from her lips.

“Don't.” Came his sharp reply. He didn't mean for it to come out that way, but he couldn't help it. “I need to go, I'm sorry.”

Lily nodded, but he didn't spare her another glance as he swiftly made his way from the park, causing her to jog slightly just to keep up.

 

He opened the door and allowed her into the cab, following in shortly after, but the remainder of the ride was a chilly silence that Lily tried not to take personally. She didn't understand why Steve had suddenly turned so detached.

The car stopped outside the tower, but once they were out of it, Lily realized Steve wasn't following her to the entrance. Turning, Lily looked him over.

He appeared visibly shaken and standoffish. She felt the guilt settle in the pit of her stomach, even though she wasn't sure why. She had yet to give him his present and had intended to once they returned to the tower.

Steve hadn't moved a muscle, bar nodding his head to the girl to say a silent goodnight.

Moving towards him, Lily tried to touch his shoulder, but Steve shrunk away from her, his eyes suddenly finding the floor much more intriguing. “Head on in, I need to clear my head. I'll be back later.”

 

A long pause passed between them before Lily nodded sharply and made her way towards the entrance of the tower. She pushed the door open and gave one last look at the man – he was still stood there patiently waiting for her to enter the building safely before he'd make his leave – before she dejectedly made her way towards the elevator, her own eyes filling with tears.

 

Steve was running half-way to his old gym – uncaring that he wasn't dressed for the occasion – before he realized he hadn't thanked her for today.

 


	17. Single Malt Scotch

****

**Chapter 17.**

 

 _There was a time, I used to look into my father’s eyes,_  
_In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne,_  
_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall,_  
_I hear the sounds from the places where I was born,_  
_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_  
_That’s where I had my first heartbreak,_  
_I still remember how it all changed, my father said,_  
_Don’t you worry, don’t you worry child,_  
_See heaven’s got a plan for you,_  
_Don’t you worry, don’t you worry now._  
  
**\- Don’t You Worry Child, Madilyn Bailey.**

[Song inso](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPtOHWBCLCU)

 

  
**-**

 

 

Lily made her way to the elevator feeling dejected. The afternoon had been good; great, even. And they’d enjoyed the evening. The firework show was probably her favorite part, but was it too much for Steve?

A swirl of guilt and rejection settled in her stomach, making it feel heavy and stiff. It was July 4th and the only party Lily would be attending was her own one of pity.

 

“Ms. Ladahlen, your presence is requested on the penthouse 68th floor.”

“68th? That’s the penthouse, right? What does Tony want now?” Lily sighed. All she wanted to do was head to bed, put on her fluffy PJ’s and crawl under the sheets. Hopefully, she’d wake up in about a week and Steve would’ve pulled his head out of his-

“That is correct, Ms. Ladahlan. Mr Stark has not given specifics, but he is currently in his bathroom revisiting a 1922 Single Malt Scotch. Go ahead.”

 

The door’s opened to Tony’s room and Lily stepped in carefully, uncertain of what she would find. The loud retching echoed from his bathroom and Lily took a moment to squeeze her eyes shut. It wasn’t that Tony was necessarily annoying when he was in this situation, but he definitely turned into a big baby who is in need of all of your attention, and with Pepper currently out of state, it seemed to fall into her hands. Great.

Knocking on the on-suite door, the smell of vomit hit Lily’s nostrils before her brain could really catch up, causing her own eyes to water and her head to reel back as if she could escape it.

 

“Lil? Lil is that you?” Tony’s voice was groggy as he led his head on the toilet bowl, his beard speckled with bits of vomit and his forehead was covered in sweat. His eyes, however, remained squeezed tight.

“Yeah, Tony. It’s me. JARVIS said you needed me?”

Eyes still closed, Tony simply nodded as best he could considering his temple was rested on the toilet rim, halting most of his movements.

Lily ripped off a small amount of toilet roll and dabbed at the man’s facial hair, trying to get off as much of the dried sick as she could before she ran the cold tap, placing a facecloth under it and squeezing out the excess water before carefully wiping it across Tony’s brow. It furrowed slightly before his face settled into a small smile, his brow still creased as she caressed his face with the cold cloth.

 

**_**

 

  
During Tony’s birthday month in Seychelles, Lily had seen Tony drink more than she’d seen him in the weeks after the Battle of New York, but he kept reiterating that he was on vacation, which apparently deemed day-drinking, which quickly transpired to night-drinking, as acceptable. Maybe for a weekend, even a week. But a month? It seemed a little excessive.

After questioning whether Tony was going to be sick again and glaring at him when he mumbled an incoherent answer, Lily finally helped pull the man to his feet and back into his bedroom.

 

“How did you get yourself into this state, Tony?”

Lily didn’t even try to stop the man from face-planting the bed and almost rolling off. Instead, she pried off his shoes, throwing them haphazardly across the floor and doing her best to untuck the duvet from underneath him in a bid to keep him warm.

 

“Pepper is gonna be so pissed when she gets back.” Lily scolded, her arms crossed over her chest like a disappointed parent who had discovered their teenager was drinking under-age.

“Nonono- C’mon, Lil. We’re not gonna tell Pep about this. I mean - Pep, she has a lot on and she doesn’t need me to - ya’know… Yeah, you know.” Tony waved an arm from off the bed, his voice muffled from being face-down.

 

“I’m not keeping this from her, Tony. She already said your drinking was too much on vacation. Maybe you need to-”

“I was on vacation. Everyone drinks too much on vacation. That’s the point.”

Although she couldn’t see his face, Lily knew he was probably glaring. “I didn’t drink too much on vacation, or at all.”

“Yes, and I am very disappointed. Shame on you.”

This time, it was Lily’s turn to glare.

 

“Look Lil, please. I- I promise I’ll stop. It was just one night. Too much scotch. Really good scotch. I’ll kick myself tomorrow when I’m hungover, probably have a little cry, then I’ll be right as rain. Just cut me a little slack. This one time.”

“JARVIS, have you told Pepper yet?”

“Per his request, I have not informed Ms. Potts of Mr. Starks drunken shenanigans.”

Doing her best to force down the sudden guilt she felt towards keeping something as simple from Pepper, and the impending sense of doom she felt in her gut as if she knew this wouldn’t be the last time, Lily rubbed at her tired eyes deciding she would keep herself quiet for now.

 

  
Confused by the silence, Tony turned his head slightly and rested it on his arms as he looked over Lily. His only opened eye was squinting as if that would give him all the answers. “What’s got you down, Chuck?”

Lily’s confusion was etched all over her face.

“You know, Chuck Noland? Castaway?… Tom Han- You know what? Never mind. What’s wrong?”

  
Lily shuffled on her feet, her eyes focused on the floor under them. She already knew things between Tony and Steve were strained at best and she really didn’t want to give either of them any more ammunition. But she was confused and she’d definitely seen the look of terror in Steve’s ocean eyes this evening reflected in Tony’s coffee brown almost daily. Maybe he could tell her what happened with Steve, and why he needed to get as far away from her as possible, as quickly as possible.

“Steve and I went to Coney Island.”

Tony blinked a few times, waiting for her to continue. Finally, Lily sighed and threw herself backward, laying next to Tony but above the covers.

 

“It was nice. At least, I thought it was. He told me a few days ago about a birthday he had, something about Coney Island. I thought it would be nice to take him back there. He was fine all day, we rode on rides and ate some really, really good hot dogs. We watched the firework show and we accidentally- we were walking back through and he just… It was like he was there physically. But inside his head? I don’t know where he went. When he finally came out of it he snapped at me and we took a taxi back here, but he left. I didn’t even get to give him his present, and that stupid kiss ruined his entire birthda-”

“Whoa Nelly, hang on one second,” Tony - who was slowly sobering up - tried his hardest to untuck himself from the duvet, kicking his legs out so he could turn over and sit up, causing Lily to also sit up in case he toppled from the bed, “Kiss? What kiss? Where kiss? _Who_ kiss?”

Tony’s glare was beady and although his eyes couldn’t quite focus on her, Lily still suddenly felt like she was 10 _brutuns_ , or years old, when her father’s _Kurtasha_ \- his helper - caught her with a mouth full of berries in the Banal Lada, the Dark Forest, one evening.

“It was nothing, but… I tried to kiss his cheek and I missed.”

Tony’s eyebrow lifted in disbelief, “Did you fall? Land on his lips? _How_ do you miss?”

“Oh God, you know what Tony, just forget it, OK? You’re not helping.” Tony’s unimpressed tone didn’t sit well with her. She was here to help him, and he was mocking her. Tony’s hand shot out clumsily and grasped at her wrist.

“I’m sorry, Lil. Really I am. You can talk to me, ya’know? I want you to be able to talk to me because I couldn’t ever talk to my Dad. He was- Jesus shit, he wouldn’t give me the time of day even if I was crying. I don’t- I can’t be like that, ya’know? He was a bastard. A real bastard.”

 

Lily’s eyes softened as she listened to Tony’s drunken and somber confession. She’d only ever heard things of Tony’s father - Howard Stark - in passing, but she couldn’t say she was impressed.

Steve had known the man when he was younger, a genius lothario who loved to invent. But Tony had known the man as a father, even if he was barely there. The two were so alike, and she knew, deep down, that alone must hurt Tony to know.

 

Pulling her wrist from his grip, Lily patted his hand before she forced the man back down on his back, laying down herself before asking JARVIS to turn off the light. The two led in silence for a moment, and Lily hoped Tony had fallen asleep. It seemed the only way he could nowadays was if he was fuelled by alcohol, passing out into a void of dreamless contentment. It was the only way he wouldn’t wake up screaming, sweating, and on occasion, crying. Tony’s hand reached out once more, this time gripping at her hand.

“What about you, Lil? Was your dad as much of a useless bastard as mine?”

 

Lily kept her eyes focused on the ceiling in front of her, even when she could feel Tony’s stare boring into the side of her face.

Her heart felt heavy to think of her life back in Amaranthine. She loved her homeland, she loved the people, and she loved her father, that was undisputed. But Lily knew the turmoil Tony did over an absent parent, and she only wondered if it would hurt more or less if her father was actually gone.

She missed him, and she could still picture his bearded face perfectly in her mind, his green eyes that she didn’t inherit, his long, curled hair that he would occasionally tie-up in the sweltering heat of the Ruchine - summer - days. It hurt her heart to think of him, but it hurt just as much to be there and know he had no time for her. He was a busy man with a lot of responsibilities.

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat and trying her best to ignore the overwhelming urge to cry, Lily simply told him, “He’s a good man.”

“What about your mother? Any siblings? Jeez, I always wanted a kid brother or sister, would’ve given me someone other than Jarvis to annoy. That’s why I was always so close with Rhodey, you know? He feels like my brother. I’d die for him, and no matter how much denies it, I know he’d do the same for me. He busts my balls, and I’ve probably shaved a solid 5 years of his life off from stress, but we love each other, we have each other's backs. That’s what family does, right? Love each other unconditionally, despite everything.”

 

Lily shrugged despite the darkness of the room, “I don’t have any siblings. My mother, my Bena, she died having me. She fell into a deep sleep and never awoke,” Lily sniffled, praying Tony would either not see, or ignore, the tear rolling down her cheek, “My father never took another. She was his _me’nim_. His love, his life, and his soul. He was told to move on, find another, one that would successfully bear him more children, but he wouldn’t.”

Lily stopped herself before she revealed too much, things she didn’t want anyone - Stark included - to know. She needed to be careful with her words, with her emotions.

She wouldn’t tell him that she knew her father blamed her for her mother’s death and that if given the chance he would’ve probably traded their lives in an instance. Her mother didn’t pass whilst birthing Lily, she had forced herself from her mother’s body too early. She had killed her mother.

She wouldn’t tell Stark that, either.

 

Tony nodded as best he could led down, before sighing. He seemed relaxed, but Lily knew it was because of the alcohol swirling in his bloodstream, clouding his brain. He probably wouldn’t remember much tomorrow morning. Lily, instead, stayed by his side, his hand still holding hers albeit much looser now he was asleep when JARVIS spoke up softly as if he knew Tony was finally sleeping.

 

  **_**

 

Steve had walked back to the tower at a much slower pace than usual, letting the warm air surround him and blow through his sweaty hair.  
He knew he had been an idiot, and he didn’t mean to snap at Lily. She didn’t know, she couldn’t of known about the panic attack he had suffered.

He’d only known because he’d ‘googled’ his symptoms once he was out of her eye line and on his way to the gym.

Racing heart, feeling faint, the sense of impending doom, breathing difficulties. Hell, it almost described him on a day-to-day bases back in the ’30s.

But ignorance was bliss, right?

And it worked, for a time being. Whenever he’d think of the Cyclone, or the past, or Bucky, or his mother, or the fucking train that he fell off, Steve would simply hit the punching bag harder. He’d only broken three. A new personal best.

 

  
Steve stepped into the elevator, finger hovering over the button for his floor. Once the doors closed, Steve made his decision.

“Hey JARVIS, can you tell me where Lily is, please?”

“Ms. Ladahlen is currently with Mr. Stark in the penthouse, Captain,” when Steve’s finger still hovered over the buttons, JARVIS spoke up again, “68th floor, Captain.”

Nodding, but refusing to press the button he asked, “Can you let her know I’m on my way up, I need to speak to her, to apologize.”

 

A few moments of silence passed before JARVIS replied, “I’m sorry, Captain, but Ms. Ladahlen has dismissed your request of conversation. She is currently busy and has suggested that maybe you should both speak in the morning.”

Steve couldn’t help the twist in his gut, the rejection causing it to sink and feel too heavy. She didn’t want to hear his apology and instead came back to seek comfort in the one person in the tower who seemed to actively dislike him.

Like a kicked puppy, Steve pressed the button for his floor and decided to head back to his room and lick his wounds in private.


	18. Bumper To Bumper, Heart to Heart

****

**Chapter 18.**

  
_“You were alone, left out in the cold,_  
_Clinging to the ruin of your broken home,_  
_Too lost and hurting, to carry your load,_  
_We all need someone to hold,_  
_You’ve been fighting this memory, all on your own,_  
_Nothing washes, nothing grows,_  
_I know how it feels being by yourself in the rain,_  
_We all need someone to stay.”_  
\- Someone To Stay - Vancouver Sleep Clinic.

[Song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32OXAVhMI1Y)

  
**_**

 

Lily had not seen Steve the next morning and for that, he could blame Fury. There had been a breakthrough on a Military-base raid, they had managed to track some of the distributors and Steve was sent out with the S.T.R.I.K.E team early hours of the morning. He hadn’t even managed to get his 5 A.M jog in before being flown out. He had been away for a while now chasing what felt like a shadow. Beijing, Portugal, and Italy. They had traveled over 13,000 miles and they were hoping to catch up with the man selling the stolen weapons on the coast of Vieste, in the southeast of Italy.

 

  
Lily had been busy too. Tony had really meant what he said about not wanting to be his father, and apparently Lily was the perfect project for him.

The day after Steve had left Tony had decided that Lily should learn how to drive. He was so certain it would be a good idea, right up until he actually sat in a moving car with her.

The lurching of the motor sent Tony’s stomach into his throat, the threat of tasting his breakfast twice that morning was on the forefront of his mind as his hand gripped the ‘oh-shit’ bar so tight that his knuckles were white and his hands felt clammy.

His head was pounding from his boozy bender the night before and he knew that he should’ve just asked Happy to do this in his place, but in his drunken stupor, he’d promised Lily that he would teach her to drive in the morning. However, at this rate, he wasn’t sure either of them would last until lunch.

  
Lily had all but shoved him awake, forcing some cereal down his throat all the while reminding him - or rather, guilt-tripping him - that he had promised to show her the basics. Plus Tony knew that if he didn’t then there was a chance that Mr. America would step in and teach her to ride that damned bike of his. Tony’s eyes glared at his own innuendo.

  
**_**

 

  
The two had driven a few hours out of New York, to some little suburban area that had nowhere near as many cars as Manhattan, in fact, they had barely passed a handful of cars in the last 30 minutes of her driving. Tony had originally offered to purchase Red’s Driving School for today, but Lily’s glare silenced him quickly. After feeling trapped in the tower for the past few weeks, Lily craved the open road.

They had been driving along an empty road for a few miles, Tony’s body was still rigid in what he wouldn’t admit was - for his benefit and Lily’s - fear. “You know, your foot doesn’t have to tap the brake pedal every few seconds.”

Lily’s brow furrowed slightly but the smile she’d been wearing since he’d let her drive didn’t leave her face as she remained silent.

“So how do you get around back home?”

  
A quick flash of sadness shone in her dark eyes as it always did whenever she would speak or think of her homeland, but Lily did her best to push the longing in her gut down.

“Well, we normally walk. But if we’re traveling to another Da’vharla then we’ll often ride on our Safalen.”

When she received no reply, her eyes flitted over to Tony.

“Eyes on the road,” he told her quickly, before pressing a button on his radio.

 

“How may I be of assistance to you, Sir?” JARVIS’s polite voice asked through the speakers.

“I need a translation, please.”

“No problem, Sir,” Lily’s eyebrows raised as she watched the man from her peripherals, he hadn’t really tried out the new translator much, “What Ms. Ladahlen means is that when her clan travel across to another village, they often ride on horses.”

Tony huffed in disappointment. He was hoping that maybe they rode around on the backs of giant Griffins shooting unicorns out of their asses. Riding a horse was much more anti-climatic and far less impressive.

 

  
Suddenly, Tony felt his body being thrown forward, his body being held back only by his seatbelt as Lily’s foot slammed on the breaks.

Tony’s left arm shot out in front of her, physically holding her back as if her own seatbelt wouldn’t. Turning his attention to the girl, he looked her over quickly trying to check for any obvious injuries, “Are you OK?”

Lily’s eyes were wide, emulating a deer caught in headlights but she nodded, “Are you?”

Tony’s nerves were fried and he had a pounding headache behind his eyes, but he knew the was from his late-night, so instead, he kept quiet and nodded.

The person who wasn’t quiet, however, was the man who exited his car in front, inspecting the damage caused to the back of his beat-up Audi.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” His abrasive accent seemed to make his words sound harsher.

Lily inhaled sharply through her nose as her eyes darted between the literal car crash in front of her, and Tony. Sensing her apprehension, he patted her knee before unbuckling his seatbelt, “Stay in the car, kid. I’ll handle this.”

 

 

True to his word, Tony Stark handled the once furious man the best way he knew how.

Pulling out a wad of cash from his glove box, he didn’t even bother to count it. The other man’s eyes lit up like a child at Christmas, green dollar signs almost rolling around them. Yet still, he seemed a little uncertain.

“Why should I even believe this is 20 grand?” The man glared but was unable to pull his eyes away from the stack of hundred dollar bills for long.

“I’m a billionaire, I have no need to lie to you about money.” Tony rolled his eyes at the man.

However, he looked up smirking. His beat-up, piece of shit car was nowhere near 20 grand worth, nor would the bill to repair it come close. But if you give a man an inch…

“The car meant a lot to me, man. Real sentimental value… Priceless, ya know? My wife and I bought it, it’s our first family car. You’re lucky the baby isn’t in here, I’m on my way to pick her up right now.”

 

  
Tony’s lips pursed slightly, sensing the bullshit before the man had even finished. Sure, he had enough money that another 20 grand wouldn’t even break a dent in his account, and this guys attitude was starting to make him question if this was even worth the hassle, but Tony Stark was not the kind of person who would roll over and show their belly. He would not be taken for a fool. He was a fucking genius, after all.

“Oh, a kid? What’s the little squirts name?”

Without giving the man enough time to come up with an answer, he continued, “And wife, you say? Bet she’s a pretty little thing. Must be a very secure marriage if she has no problem with you not wearing your wedding ring.”

The man’s mouth opened, but once again Tony didn’t give him a chance,

“And a family car? You’re driving a 3-door Audi TT. No respectful father would choose that for his family car. Trust me, a Ford Fiesta is much safer. By the time your kids old enough, he won’t even fit in the back seat, at least not without getting a crook in his neck. Do you even have a car seat?

Speaking of, I think I may have a twinge in my neck, hurts to turn it fully. Might be whiplash-“

“Now hang on a second, you hit me. You’re in the wrong here, buddy. Maybe next time tell that brat of yours to sit in the back seat where she belongs.”

“We were going the speed limit, but that didn’t stop you racing around the outside of us and dangerously overtaking a learner, to then suddenly slam on your breaks, did it?”

Tony moved his neck, rubbing it a little, “Wow, thought I saw stars then, my vision just blacked out. You know what? You wanna take this to court, fine, carry on. As I said, I’m a billionaire, this is pocket change to me. Or you could take my original offer, which is very generous for this hunk of junk by the way, and go buy yourself a much nicer, much more family-friendly car.”

 

  
The man’s mouth gaped for a moment before he clenched at the money he held tightly in his fist as if he was scared Tony would snatch it back out of his hands. He glared slightly, before letting out an annoyed huff and storming back around his car.

Tony turned and made his way back to his passenger seat, sending a reassuring smile to Lily. “Did you tell him I was sorry?”

Tony shrugged as she started up the engine again, winding down his window as they passed the man,

“The brat said she’s sorry!” He yelled, sending a small, but snarky smile and wave to the man who was now sitting at his steering wheel counting the money.

 

**_**

 

The two were sat down an hour later in an Applebee’s, munching on cheeseburgers and drinking cokes.

“So, where did you disappear off to yesterday? Thought you’d hang around for the celebrations.”  
Lily shrugged and took her time to chew her mouthful of burger, swallowing it down with a sip of her drink. “Went out with Steve. Headed down to Coney Island, rode on a few rides, watched the fireworks. The hot dogs down there are so good.”

“Can’t say I’ve been,” Tony cocked a brow, “My father wasn’t really the weekends away, family time kinda guy.”

“Didn’t you grow up in New York?” Lily queried.

 

“And how many theme parks did your father take you to? Hmm?” Tony snapped sulkily before squeezing his eyes closed for a brief moment, trying to banish the venom from his tone. It was a simple enough question from her, and he couldn’t allow himself to take offense to her innocent - albeit tactless - curiosity. Whilst she was coming on leaps and bounds when it came to her English skills and her writing and grammar was much better with the help of JARVIS, she was still learning the etiquette. Sometimes it was enough to make Tony’s eyes roll so far back in his head he was certain he’d go blind, but she was trying and at the end of the day; that’s all that counts, right?

Lily’s head ducked slightly in shame, but Tony kicked her shin gently under the table grabbing her attention, before shoving some of her fries in his mouth, causing her to glare. “I’m sorry, Lil. That was unnecessary. I’m just grumpy because I’ve only had 3 cups of coffee this morning.”

 

The two were quiet for a moment as they continued to eat, but he could tell Lily was stewing over something, unsure whether or not to bring it up. Eventually, Lily set her half-eaten burger back down and cleared her throat. Tony was polite enough to not mention the dab of ketchup she had on her lower lip.

“Last night, you were telling me about your father. I know it’s a sore spot, and I’m sorry that I keep putting my hand in my mouth-”

“Foot in your mouth.” Tony corrected, his eyes unable to pull away from his burger, only now it was for a much different reason.

“I- yeah, sure. I keep putting my foot in my mouth, but I don’t wanna upset you.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know. But don’t worry, you didn’t. My father was…” Tony ran a hand through his hair before continuing, his voice suddenly much more somber, “He wasn’t really around much. He’d dump me off on my Mom whenever he could, and if she wasn’t about then it was left up to our butler, Jarvis.”

 

Lily’s face contorted into confusion, and Tony quickly realized what he had said, “That’s who I named my AI after. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. It’s a bit of a mouthful, but Jarvis was the only real father figure I had in my life. My Dad loved me, I know he did, but shit he was bad at showing it.

“His work was his life, and I know, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, but I don’t have a family, I don’t have a kid. I always said I wouldn’t have one. Guess I was too scared I’d turn into him and even worse… The kid would turn into me. It’s a cycle I don’t wanna repeat.”

Tony pushed his plate away from him, he had been picking at it throughout his tangent but he’d lost his appetite. His mood from earlier had soured substantially and Lily found that a public diner, no matter how small or empty, wasn’t really the place to air out their ‘Daddy Issues’, but Tony had shared so it only felt befitting that she opened up too. Especially since he’d remember this time.

“My Beno is… busy, I guess? He has a lot of responsibilities, I’ve accepted over time that I’m not at the top of his priority list and I probably never will be. It’s OK.”

“No, it’s really not,” Tony huffed, his own feelings of rejection and childhood seclusion evident in his tone, “The moment you were born it was his job to make you his first priority. It’s inexcusable.”

 

Lily licked her lips nervously, finally getting rid of the smear of ketchup, “It’s not the same in Amaranthine. We have different customs, someone’s job is very important because without every single person who helps out, our Island would’ve depleted a long time ago. My father is… He’s important. It’s how it’s always been through our generations. I have my own Jarvis, I suppose. We call them Kurtasha’s, and he’s like an advisor to my Beno. When I was growing up, he would tutor me. Teach me the ways of the Island, our past, prepare me for our future. He’s the person who taught me English. We practice with old books; he’s always said the language is important, it’s the language our ancestors spoke and whilst we don’t all speak it perfectly, it’s our duty to learn.

“My father’s Kurtasha is called Jaek, he’s a part of our clan.”

“What job could possibly be more important than raising the only kid you have?”

Lily ducked her head, and Tony could tell she was finished with their conversation. Maybe he had been a little insensitive, and he knew first hand how hearing about his own father choosing work over him was wrong and bad, and how could he? All the right words that were supposed to help him, but it only chipped away at his confidence. Maybe his father knew he wasn’t worth it? What was one old video of Howard telling Tony that he was important to him in comparison to 21 years of neglect?

 

So instead, Tony dropped it and the two decided they would drive back to the Tower.


End file.
